


亲爱的，没必要大动干戈

by pikupiku_fang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, lightning marriage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikupiku_fang/pseuds/pikupiku_fang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>现代AU闪婚&婚姻咨询</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

关于婚姻这件事，每个结了婚的男女估计都有话要说。

詹姆斯·巴恩斯先生首先要说的是，不要喝醉。

更正，不要跟某个根本没法喝醉的人喝醉。

 

他的丈夫，史蒂夫·罗杰斯先生则辩称自己根本不知道他当时已经喝茫，因为他看起来超级冷静淡定，互相交换戒指时还因为另一对排在他们后面的情侣太吵闹而怒视得人家后退了好几步远。

“我还问了三次，问你是不是确定，我们没必要马上就结婚，”史蒂夫说，“你说如果我再问一遍就揍我，要不就现在要不就滚蛋，我只好选了现在。”他还有脸做出是他被骗婚了的委屈样。

 

是啊，就是有人会在喝高了之后不耍酒疯不胡言乱语只会板着脸一本正经地吓人（以及结婚）的呀，不爽你咬我呀。

——他确实被咬了。第二天带着宿醉的剧烈头疼醒过来后，詹姆斯·巴恩斯在浴室里被自己满身淤痕和齿印满满都是狂野一夜情现场的样子搞得差点砸碎镜子，然后他爬出浴室又发现了一纸婚书，上面写着他已经处于已婚状态，更惊出一身冷汗。

他完全想不起他昨天到底和谁干了以及又是和谁结婚了（很显然是同一个人），但在床头上那个消失的另一个人（他的“丈夫”，巴恩斯内心的神之迷语阴恻恻地提示）甜蜜地留了张纸条，告诉他自己去给他们弄早餐去了，一会儿就回来。

然后我们英俊潇洒风流倜傥才不会做出临阵脱逃这种事只不过忽然想起他有更重要的事情要处理的詹姆斯·巴恩斯先生就迅速果断地在对方回来之前赶紧溜走了。

 

 

大大失策，四年后的詹姆斯·巴恩斯·罗杰斯先生想，这就是为什么他们现在会在这个死蠢的婚姻咨询专家办公室的原因。如果时间能倒流到那一天，他绝对应该——

他右手被轻柔地一按，“巴基。”史蒂夫咳嗽一声，暗示他不要走神。他们的婚姻咨询专家似乎正在问他们一个挺重要的问题。

“……你们结婚了多久？”

“三年。”巴恩斯——巴基回答。与此同时史蒂夫也开口说：“四年。”

他们互相看了对方一眼。

“三年。”史蒂夫更正。

“四年。”巴基说。

 

现在那名红发的婚姻咨询专家挑着眉在看他们了——顺便一提，作为一个专业人员，这妞儿实在是够性感火辣，在从前她绝对是巴基会去勾搭的对象。

“我们结婚登记的时间是四年，”史蒂夫总是那个耐心去解释的好人。“但我们的婚姻生活是三年。”

“哦，”她说，“是发生了什么事情让你们分别了一年那么久？”

“呃，”史蒂夫卡了一下，巴基偷偷地坏笑起来。他实在很享受每次史蒂夫不得不对别人解释这事的时刻。“就是，一开始我们其实并没有准备好，所以我们觉得——”

“我跑了。”巴基说，同时他的右手被他丈夫报复地捏了一把，他毫不示弱地捏回去。“我结婚后第二天醒来就跑掉了。一年后我们重遇，然后才搬到了一起。”

他绝对没错过红发美人眼底闪过的笑意。“谢谢你的坦诚，詹姆斯。很高兴听到拉斯维加斯又促成一段良缘。”她说：“那么，三年之后，又是什么让你们来到这里呢？”

“我们的婚姻出现了一点点问题。”史蒂夫说，娜塔莎的眼睛落在他们俩互相抓在一起难舍难分的爪子上。你们TM是在逗我呢？她眼神如是说。

 

“我是说真的，”史蒂夫说，“我们都爱着对方，但有时候又觉得对方……有点难以忍受，我担心如果我们一直这样下去，总有一天会毁掉我们的关系的。”

“未雨绸缪，非常好。”娜塔莎说，她有点喜欢史蒂夫了，他非常真挚坦诚，耐心温柔，态度合作，简直就是所有婚姻里最完美的丈夫形象。

 

她有点理解为什么这样一个完美丈夫也会出现在她的办公室里，他的另一半和他截然不同，现在詹姆斯·巴恩斯也是一副吊儿郎当的样子，眼睛一刻不停地打量评价她办公室的摆设。即使在他丈夫身侧，他的态度也介乎于惹怒她和挑逗她之间，或者两者对他来说是一回事。漂亮的淘气的坏男孩，很多人都吃这一套。娜塔莎打赌，他在外面也会这样有意无意地散发类似的吸引气场，尽管没有主观出轨的意图。他够聪明知道他现在拥有的已经是最好的，他当然不会放手。

伤人心而不自知的小混蛋，娜塔莎微笑地想，好吧，她喜欢他们俩。他们不止是看起来闪亮漂亮的一对，真有可能是天造地设，只不过有点小小摩擦和沟通不良，既然他们来到她面前了，她就会把这个搞定。

 

“好吧，接下来我会问一些基本的问题，让我们慢慢进入正题，”她说，对面史蒂夫严肃正坐点头，巴基一脸好烦哦我马上就要睡着了的表情。“——你们的性生活怎么样？”

没错，谁说专业人士就要照本宣科一成不变，娜塔莎就喜欢来点突然袭击。


	2. Chapter 2

他们一愣，然后，完全出乎娜塔莎意料，巴基大笑起来。

“看吧，我就告诉过你，”他对史蒂夫说：“这肯定会被问到的。”

史蒂夫的脸尴尬得一片粉红, “呃。”他结巴道：“但，这个，呃，我不知道，我……”

“他是那种认为性应该关起门来说的人，”巴基告诉娜塔莎，“你相信吗，他甚至从来不说F开头的那个词，每次我说了他就用那种我应该忏悔的样子看着我。你别指望他和你分享任何性事的感想，不管你有几个博士学位。”

但这样的人却在拉斯维加斯和一个刚刚认识的男人闪婚了，娜塔莎若有所思地想。如果不是一见钟情的力量实在太摧枯拉朽，就是史蒂夫那边有另一个版本的故事。

“我不需要任何具体的细节，”她安抚史蒂夫，“只是常规问题，你知道，性是婚姻的——”

“性是婚姻的润滑剂，而我们已经有够多了，非常多。”巴基说，因为史蒂夫还是尴尬得似乎不知道该说什么，他大发善心地解救了他丈夫， “虽然我不知道来你这里的夫妻平均性事频率是多高，但我可以保证，性不是我们俩的问题。”

娜塔莎在这么多年婚姻咨询学到的一件事是，不管有没有必要，人们总是会在各种问题上撒谎，特别是涉及到一些比较特殊的领域，比如性。她也不是第一次在问性事问题的时候留意到夫妻双方反应不同了：通常是一方自以为很好，而另一方却有不同想法。

这一次她特别注意了一下史蒂夫，当巴基拿他的古板开玩笑时史蒂夫也在笑，显然这事他们自己就讨论过多次。但当巴基说到性，史蒂夫的神情轻微变了，张了张嘴，似乎想说什么，但又没说，最后他只是笑着看巴基。

娜塔莎在心里记下，下一次约见时，她应该安排史蒂夫先来进行单人会面。她隐隐有个感觉，打开问题的关键都在史蒂夫这里。

“好，”她让这个问题先过去。“本来按照流程我应该问你们第一次是怎么相遇还有怎么求婚的，但鉴于你们特殊的情况，我就直接跳到你们结婚一年后，你们是怎么再次相遇的？你们是在哪里再次遇见对方的？”

“呃，”史蒂夫说，“一个柜子里。”

 “非常非常黑的小柜子。”巴基补充。

 

 

 “再说一遍？”詹姆斯·巴恩斯要求道：“因为我觉得我可能听错了，你刚才是说要我就穿一条紧得连我屁股都包不住的泳裤，混到有一堆毒枭的游艇上和他们老大的情妇调情？你怎么不直接让我冲出去大喊我是警察然后让他们开枪扫射我算了？”

“我肯定我们能找到可以包住你那小屁股的泳裤的。还有放宽心，他们不太喜欢在甲板上当着一船人动手。”他的联络员说，“就是记得调情别过了头，上一次和那女人上床的男人是直接被丢进海里了。我可不想满大海去捞你。”

 

这就是误上贼船的后果，他居然也有落到需要出卖色相的一天了，巴恩斯想，他真应该换个更有前途的工作的。

他闪身避过迎面而来的嬉笑游客，转进客舱，用房卡打开了头等舱房的门——这是半小时前他紧贴着那名女人在甲板上厮磨时摸到的。

门发出轻微咔嗒声，开了。他快速地闪进去，搜索起整个房间，不费什么功夫就找到了他要的东西，记下内容，并随即销毁。他有条不紊地将浴室毛巾架上的调换过，依照他接到的指示将下一步行动指令放入约定好的位置。

完成这些，他走出浴室，房门就赶在这时轻轻响，有人在外面开门，巴恩斯吸了口气，环顾房间，权衡一下后，拉开近侧一个衣柜门钻了进去。几乎就在同时外面的人也进来了。

 

他从衣柜门缝里朝外看，那是一个侍应生装扮的高大男人，应该是来整理房间的。他刚要松了口气，那人却像几分钟前的巴恩斯一样开始翻起房间来。

 “山姆？”他一边翻找一边开口，“你确定在她的房间？我完全找不到……好吧，既然这样就采取B方案——糟，好像有人要进来了。”

坏事总是结伴而行，巴恩斯现在相信这句老话了。那家伙哪里不去，居然直奔他藏身的衣柜而来。他下意识想从里面拉住，但晚了，对方已经挤了进来，当他碰到巴恩斯身上时惊讶得“唔”了一声，巴恩斯伸手捂住了他的嘴巴，反手拉上柜门。他可不想陪着这个白痴一起被发现。

 

那人在他压制下挣扎了一下，巴恩斯贴着他耳朵咬牙切齿地嘶声：“安静！你想被发现吗？！”这下那家伙不动了。巴恩斯慢慢松开他，尽可能远地退后。衣柜中的衣物密密地垂裹在他们周围，几乎看不清彼此，但他有一个奇怪的感觉，对方一直在看着他。

他同时也留神着外面的动静，毒枭和他的情妇像任何一对狗男女在一起都会那样摸摸咂咂一阵，那女人走向衣柜，巴恩斯的呼吸屏住了，但那女人的眼睛一转，伸向衣柜的手半中途停下来，唇边露出一个笑意，她拿了旁边的衣服套上，毫无顾忌地脱下来的衣服丢在脚下，同时衣柜门上一声金属的轻叩。

他们一离开房间，巴恩斯便伸手去推衣柜门，但那两片木板却纹丝不动，他意识过来刚才那一声轻响以及那女人的笑容是怎么回事了：她显然知道他在里面，然后她故意把衣架勾挂在衣柜把手上，想把他反锁在这里，却没料到这柜子里不只是巴恩斯一个人。

自作聪明的贱人！他内心腹诽，开始摸索着衣柜中的物件，想找到什么可用的东西，衣架，丝巾，任何能用得上的东西。

同在柜子里的另一人也在伸手来推，无果，然后他似乎懂了。

“这是……她故意的？”他说。“她知道你在这里？”

被人当小白脸总比被以为是贼或者其他身份要好。“抱歉让你趟了浑水，但你本来不该在这里，哥们。”巴恩斯说，“别担心，她会回来的，大概就要一会儿。”然后他会和那女人再好好谈谈正确的房中情趣要怎么“玩”。本来他都没兴致在工作中分神，但现在他肚子里一团火，要么是怒火要么是欲火，总得发泄一下。

 

“抱歉可能要坏你的计划了，”那家伙说，语气冷淡：“我可等不了那么久，而且我怀疑那位女士也有新的计划了。”不等他回应已经自顾自和另一头通话了：“山姆，情况怎么样……好的，已经将他们控制了吗？我这里有点小麻烦，被绊住了，是的，就在她的房间里。好，我等着你们。”

巴恩斯不由眯了眼看那家伙，那家伙也在瞪着他——好吧，他只看见黑暗里两点亮，但那股好像巴恩斯欠了他几十万没还的盯视气势还是相当明显。

 

 “现在，在我的队员来把我们弄出去之前，请解释一下，你穿成这样躲在一个女人的衣柜里干嘛，巴基？”

巴恩斯眨了眨眼睛，这家伙的语气里好像他把他的某个姐妹搞大肚子然后不负责地跑路了现在又一举被人抓奸在场的谴责是怎么回事。巴恩斯确定自己从没见过这人。

 

“谁TM是巴基？”他反问道。“还有你TM又是谁？”

安静了三秒。

“我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，如果你还记得这个名字的话。”

巴恩斯第一反应是，才不认识你啊神经病，但他脑子里有一格轻轻锵地一声，提醒他确实曾经在某时某地见过这个名字， 一个貌似还挺重要的地方，一张纸上明明白白的两个名字，就在他的名字边上——

“shit！”他震惊得脱口而出。

恰在此时，衣柜门哗然而开，光线一拥而入，巴恩斯眯着眼看着对方拨开一堆丝质睡裙，探身出去。

巴恩斯也跟着出去，史蒂夫·罗杰斯回头看了他一眼，似乎并不打算在他的属下面前讨论他们的事，巴恩斯正想趁乱走人，但在门口被一个人给拦下了，二话不说就想给他上铐。

“嘿，”巴恩斯恼怒地挣扎，“我可不是犯人。”

“山姆，放开他，他不用铐起来。”罗杰斯说，“他……不是嫌犯。”他和巴恩斯对视，眼中露出一种让巴恩斯顿感不详的坚定。“他是我丈夫。”


	3. Chapter 3

 

他一点也不喜欢现在这个局面。

詹姆斯·巴恩斯撅着嘴坐在警局的办公室里，对任何路过胆敢看他的人——这也就是说，差不多是所有人——投以死光，为了昭显他的不爽，他的长腿甚至伸到了桌子上，这一举动同样成功地惹到了每一个人。

但没有人跑过来对他做什么或说什么，他们只是瞪着他，偷偷打量他，或者自以为在他听不见的时候交换个只言片语，然后再用那种好像他玷污了某种圣洁的东西的谴责眼神瞄他。

 

“那家伙就是——”

“听说被从毒枭情妇的房间里搜出来的时候他只穿了一条内裤——”

“罗杰斯队长怎么会有这样的丈夫？”

“谁知道？我是说，看看那张脸，谁没有过错误的决定啊。”

……

叽叽喳喳叽叽喳喳，巴恩斯翻了个白眼，谁TMD在乎罗杰斯——也就是他脚下这张桌子的主人——是什么鬼啊，搞得好像他做了什么十恶不赦的事似的，天知道他才是莫名其妙就被骗婚的人好么。

最让他不爽的还是自己那边人放任他自生自灭的态度。在被带到这里之后，巴恩斯第一时间就要求打一个电话，找到了他的联络员。

 

“对不起，巴恩斯，”她说， “我事先并不知道警方也有行动，我应该更快知会你让你撤出来的。”

“以后我们再算这个账，”巴恩斯说，“现在立即马上把我弄出去，我恨死这地方了。”

“那个做不到。”她说，“对不起，如果我们插手，很可能就会暴露你的身份，进一步打草惊蛇，危及我们整个计划。你得靠自己了，巴恩斯，我觉得那也不是太难，对吧，毕竟你丈夫可是美国队长。顺便说，你能帮我侄女搞到一个签名吗？”她笑出来，巴恩斯愤怒地扣掉了电话。

 

美国队长，没错，这就是他的“丈夫”的头衔。拯救了美国的男人，巴恩斯现在想起来了，他不是特别注意看新闻的人，但即使这样他也记得，差不多有整整半年时间，整个国家都为了一个男人疯狂，他单人匹马击溃了一伙恐怖分子，在没有任何后援甚至其他人的怀疑中，挫败了某个意图颠覆国家的阴谋。

不能怪巴恩斯没有更多记得那张脸，去年大半时间他都被困在南美丛林里，混迹在古柯种植农和兄弟会低级成员之间，偶尔几次跟美国领土沾点边的地方还都是大使馆。比起报纸上金发蓝眼的帅哥，他更熟悉的是哥伦比亚彩虹蟒的样子。

这也解释了为什么他们俩到现在为止都还处在婚姻中：拯救世界可需要大把时间，谁还记得有个婚要离这种小事。

 

巴恩斯不耐烦地扯了扯他的领子，这身衣服是史蒂夫·罗杰斯借给他的，当他们把他押上车带回来时，半裸的巴恩斯毫无意外地引起了一阵围观，罗杰斯就去拿了自己的衣服给他。他比巴恩斯高不了多少，但要壮一点，巴恩斯穿着他的衬衫略大了一点，就这样松松垮垮大敞着胸，坐在史蒂夫·罗杰斯的椅子里。

身后有脚步接近，巴恩斯保持着瘫软状仰头后望，史蒂夫·罗杰斯在一步外停下，低头看着巴恩斯，他已经换回了自己的制服，此时一脸严肃，连巴恩斯这么倒着看他都感觉到那副漂亮的宽肩膀中绷紧的压力。

 

但另一方面——

詹姆斯·巴恩斯忍不住吹了个口哨，“达令，”他甜蜜蜜地说，听到周围一片抽气。“你该把这一身穿到我们的卧室里的，我可是会任你为所欲为哦。”

如果眼刀能化为实体，巴恩斯现在已经成一坨刺猬了。显然，在警局里调戏他们的英雄和偶像简直是亵渎圣人一样的罪行啊。

但史蒂夫·罗杰斯笑了，就像早料到巴恩斯会这么做一样，“别闹了，巴基。”他说，温和得完全不能当成责备。而且他的肩膀确实放松了一点点。

“我上司想要和我们谈谈，关于这件结婚的事。你不必说什么，我会说明所有的情况。”他征询着巴恩斯的意见，巴恩斯则想，情况，什么情况？“但他可能会说些不那么好听的话，那只是他的风格，所以——”

“我知道尼克·弗瑞是什么样的人。”巴恩斯站起来，把椅子踢回去。“带路吧，队长。”

 

 

尼克·弗瑞则对他是什么人保持相当的负面态度。

“你给公关部门出了一个大难题，罗杰斯。”他冷着脸说，“你的那个未经思索的声明已经流了出去，网上都传爆了，铺天盖地，我们没法否认，只好认了。现在我希望最好不要再有其他惊喜等着我了。”

“没有了，长官。”罗杰斯说。

“而你，巴恩斯先生，”他转向巴恩斯，“请尽快提交一份完整的个人履历到公关部门以及我个人这里，任何你做过的事，任何有过的关系，我们的人也会对那里面提到和没提到的事情进行核查，所以请不要觉得可以随便糊弄过去。”

他要是期待巴恩斯也像史蒂夫·罗杰斯那么乖就要大失所望了。

“我个人喜欢更彻底一点的选项，你们觉得‘离婚’怎么样？”巴恩斯假惺惺地笑，“简单干脆，把我从伟大的美国队长的人生履历里一笔勾销？我也不会要求财产分割或离婚赔偿的，我很好说话。我还可以签下保密协定，绝对不会拿前夫故事上访谈节目。”他露出一个“快点接受这个大礼包”的期待笑容。

但现实是残酷的。

“我不会和你离婚，巴基。”罗杰斯说。

 “离婚不在选项当中，巴恩斯先生。”尼克冷冰冰地说。“美国队长不离婚，至少不是现在他才被人知道已经结婚一年多的时候。我不知道你是谁，我不在乎你做过什么，我甚至一点也不在乎你们俩是怎么回事，但既然你已经和罗杰斯绑定在一条船上，你就得听我的。最根本的一条是，从现在开始，你们从这个门走出去，只要有第三者在场的情况下，你们就得是一对恩爱夫妻，听明白了？”

巴恩斯张了张嘴，本性难移地想再回几句，但罗杰斯拉住了他。

“巴基，我们待会再讨论那个，”他说，“拜托，这是你欠我的。”巴恩斯皱着脸，但那双蓝眼睛就那么可怜巴巴地对着他，巴恩斯真不是那种能狠心去痛揍小狗崽的人。然后他想到，好吧，好像当初他才是那个先跑掉的人。他确实欠他的。

他忿忿地闭上嘴，丢给尼克·弗瑞一个“走着瞧”的眼神，先暂时接受了眼下这个不知道该算是什么的……婚姻。


	4. Chapter 4

娜塔莎用手挡在脸前。 “所以这就是你们的重逢，”她平平地说，“在某个共同朋友的私人聚会上，大家玩寻人游戏时你们俩正好躲进了一个柜子里。然后你们就认出了对方居然是一年前结婚的对象，然后就在一起了。”

“没错！多么戏剧性的重逢啊，不是吗？”巴基热切地咧开笑容。史蒂夫惨不忍睹地扭过头去，他早知道自己不该把重逢这部分安心地交给巴基来说的。平心而论，这个故事也编得太假了。就连史蒂夫都不知道该怎么吐槽他好。

幸好娜塔莎似乎只是被他们气得要笑，暂时还没有发火的迹象。

 “所以，当你们一年之后再见，你就已经能接受婚姻这件事了？”娜塔莎说，“肯定有个原因吧，不再跑掉的原因。”

巴基正要回答，娜塔莎让他先等一等。

“我坐在这里，你们把自己的事情告诉我，然后你们还得按小时付我大笔钱，这是有原因的。”她语气轻柔，一字一句却清清楚楚敲落在房间里。“因为你们认可我的专业能力，你们认为我可以帮你们解决问题，对吗？我可以理解你们在某些不太方便透露的细节上含糊过去，我能接受，但如果你们老是要在这些关键问题上对我说假话，我只能遗憾地请你们离开了。我没办法修复满是谎言的婚姻，你们想要我的专业服务，第一点就是要对彼此诚实，也对我诚实。”

 “现在，你可以继续说了，詹姆斯。”

巴基的嘴张合了几下，“好吧。”他服气了，瞟了他丈夫一眼。“我没有再跑掉是因为，我不能。”

“不管我再怎么样不情愿，或不记得细节，但这个坑确实是我们俩一起挖的，当时他那句愚蠢的声明搞得他自己陷进了舆论危机中，如果我拔腿就走，他绝对就会被淹死在八卦流言中——也许死不了，但说到底，我确实有责任，去帮他一把，或做点别的，我不知道我能做什么，只是不能就那么一走了之。”

“另一方面，他是这样一个金发碧眼的甜心也起到了很大的作用。”

娜塔莎自动过滤掉他末一句， “那很好，詹姆斯。责任显然是婚姻的一个好起点。”

巴基嗤笑。“很好？你以为我跟他回家了就万事大吉？才没有呢，亲爱的女士，就算是在现实世界中，我还得揍一票人才能抱得美人归呢。”

史蒂夫笑起来，“巴基，没这么夸张……”

巴基对他龇牙皱鼻。“就是这么夸张，亲爱的，”他对娜塔莎说，“你现在去找找还能找到那条新闻，美国队长的丈夫漂亮地对全国公众竖了个中指。”

 

 

詹姆斯·巴恩斯对婚姻生活的既定印象，差不多就是一潭死水的同义词，伴随的画面还有客厅里沉闷无聊的电视节目，浴室里的洗衣皂味道，半夜三更夫妻闲碎争吵，小鬼吵闹不堪。

而他的婚姻，则注定完全不同，究其原因，大概是因为始于一场烂醉，然后一年后半裸被人在衣柜里逮个正着，终于一切搞定，最后还被塞进警车，由一队警察开路护送回家。

“为什么一定要搞这么大阵势？”巴恩斯问，他不喜欢警车这么招摇，“我们就不能随便打个车走吗？”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯看了他一眼，脸上很可疑地闪过一丝歉疚。

 “别天真了。”开车的山姆·威尔逊貌似是罗杰斯的左右手，自从罗杰斯当众宣布巴恩斯为他的丈夫后这家伙的表情就一直很是微妙，这时候他也一直小心地从后视镜里瞄他们俩。“你们现在是城里最大的新闻了，那些记者恨不得当街制造暴动只要能把你们截下拍一张照片。还是这样比较保险。”

巴恩斯懂了，显然，整个国家都想知道和美国队长结婚的男人是谁以及他们会怎么样操对方。这就是现代生活啊，每个人都想知道别人的隐私，而媒体则无所不用其极地满足这一需求。即使是有警车护送，一路上还是有好几辆车危险地朝他们擦过来，有人探出身拍个没完。巴恩斯委实担心他们会害得整条路上的车一辆一辆互相撞到一起飞到安全岛上去——他也坏心地在期待着。遗憾的是，什么也没有发生。

“在我和你结婚的时候，你可没警告过我这个。”巴恩斯一边看着外面狗仔们玩危险拍摄一边说，“早知道我就会更慎重地考虑清楚的。”

“抱歉，亲爱的，”罗杰斯声音带笑。“我肯定是忘了。”

 

他们最终安全地抵达了罗杰斯的房子，警方的车子离开，罗杰斯在门口和他们道别的时候巴恩斯就四处闲晃，房子不大，但布置得非常舒服。他有点惊讶地发现罗杰斯的家并不像他以为的满是职业警察那种冷硬的雄性气息，罗杰斯显然是个很懂得把工作和生活分开的人。在茶几上他甚至发现随意落着一本用到一半的素描本，巴恩斯好奇地翻了翻，里面的线条流畅，虚实有致，几可媲美专业水准。

当他听见罗杰斯走回来时抬起头，示意了一下自己在看的东西，罗杰斯没有露出被冒犯的神情，但巴恩斯觉得还是问清楚比较好，“有什么是我要知道的吗？我是说，既然我得住在这里了，哪些东西是我不能碰的禁区？”

罗杰斯一脸茫然地环顾了一圈房间：“呃，只要不要动我的配枪，其他的都没问题。这里也是你的家，巴基。”

他眼底完全的真诚阻止了巴恩斯下意识里就要说出口的反驳，不，这里才不是我的家。相反，他咽下那些话，让罗杰斯带他熟悉整个房子。

他猜想自己大概得在这里待多久，如果要等到风头过去，也许一个月？他就能够悄悄搬出去而不引起别人的注意，接下来再进行离婚事宜，那似乎也不会是什么问题，鉴于美国队长身边的所有人似乎都很不看好他这位“丈夫”，他相信这事不会有什么阻碍。在这期间，他们可以和平共处，罗杰斯貌似是个好人，或许最后他们还能成个朋友什么的。

但巴恩斯忘了算进去另一样变化因素，正像之前说，他的婚姻注定不会风平浪静，反之，更像是惊涛骇浪。飞车追逐的记者只是一个开胃小菜，很快，真正的高潮就开始了。

 

 

 “巴基从来不抱怨。这一点即使是我也比不上的。”史蒂夫说，巴基被逗乐了又或者是完全不同意似的哼了一声，但他没有打断他丈夫。

“他并不是自己愿意要和我住在一起的，最一开始的时候。和美国队长结婚，意味着你的私人生活要被大众窥探，你的一举一动都被人审视。他们会用任何事去评判他，他的衣着，他做的事，他说的话，都会是他们攻击的目标。那些恶劣的诋毁甚至就那样堂而皇之地被登载在报纸上。”

娜塔莎明白，她听说过不少这样的案例。很多人的婚姻就是这样不堪重负而走向破裂。毕竟，现实的婚姻生活不是电影，不是我爱你你爱我就能够幸福结局这么简单。

“巴基从没抱怨过我让他的生活变成这样，一次也没有。他从来不认为那是我的错，从一开始，他就非常非常不喜欢那些追逐我们的记者和媒体。所以很快，巴基就和他们冲突起来。”

“那就像一大群牛涌到你家草坪上乱踩，你明白吗，真的真的非常讨厌。”巴基说，“但真正讨厌的是，他们对待我们的态度，就好像我们是两只狗，或者什么动物，会因为他们的推攮而起反应，那就是他们想要的效果。当史蒂夫出现在外面，他们会公然对他叫嚣，你喜欢和你丈夫滚床单吗，你们谁艹谁比较多，你会怎么和你丈夫滚床单，类似这样的话，而这还是最友善的那种。”

 

 

事情恶化到顶点，是一伙保守分子开始在他们家街对面扎营举旗示威抗议。同样到场的是一群唯恐天下不乱的媒体。各种口号声浪，还有乱糟糟的闪光灯，形成了一道要把人逼疯的罗网。

巴基见识过哥伦比亚军方和毒枭当街血拼，整条街无辜群众血流成河，他也见过毒枭为了杀一儆百，将犯错的手下丢给猛兽撕食，这些是赤裸裸见血的恶，你还能有足够的原因知道为什么要憎恨，把愤怒累积成力量去反击，而现在这种恶却时时刻刻伤人于无形，蚀人心骨，你反而只能任其发展无法回击。

“这就是他们对待英雄的态度？”巴基说，他这几天都呆在房子里没出去，已经看够了这一套表演。“我还以为人人都爱你呢，说真的，你做过的事，算是救过他们每个人，他们能好好活到现在都是因为你。”

史蒂夫耸肩，他也被命令休假，暂时不要去上班。“不，我没有那么了不起，我只是做了我应该做的事。我已经学会不把每一个同意我和反对我的人看成普通民众的代表了。实在抱歉把你也拖进这事里。我没料到事情会……这么糟糕。”

“确实有人要为此道歉，但不是你。”巴基说，他再次朝外看。那些人似乎已经不再满足于隔着一条街对他们叫喊了，他们中的几个人交头接耳了一阵，有个人走出来，一直穿过马路，走到了他们这边。史蒂夫皱皱眉，巴基阴狠地哼了声，他站起身，朝着门走去，史蒂夫紧紧跟着他，担心他冲动之下做出什么事。

“别担心，队长，”巴基说，但他的表情告诉史蒂夫完全不是这样。史蒂夫没见过巴基这么阴郁危险的样子，一丝冷酷满足的笑意从他嘴角溢出。他看起来完全是另一个人。“他们想要面对面来谈，就让他们如愿好了。你是友善的典范，队长，你一忍再忍，所以他们就有点肆无忌惮了，而我，怎么说呢，我更擅长扮演黑脸角色。”

史蒂夫想问他要干什么，但一阵捶门声以及叫喊打断了他们。

 “你躲不了一辈子的，罗杰斯！”那人叫道：“身为一个公众人物，你这样宣扬变态的同性婚姻不觉得有罪吗？你就那么喜欢被老二干以至于非要把这破事广而告之？你侮辱了你自己，你不配被称为美国队长！你没有权利——”

巴基猛然拉开了大门，惯性的冲力将门外的人带得一个趔趄，迈进了门里。巴基一把掐住了他的脖子，将他提起撞在墙壁上，无视身后史蒂夫叫：“巴基，不要！”

人群发出愤怒的惊呼，无数闪光灯亮起，巴基的侧面光影斑驳，狰狞如魔鬼，“你在说权利，我会告诉你我的权利：你现在站在我的房间里，暴力非法侵入我的私人住宅，所有这些人的镜头都已经记录下来，根据州法，我只要高兴，就可以随时掐死你而不负任何代价。而我会非常开心那么做。甚至都用不上五分钟。”

他收紧了手，满意地听见那人喉咙里恐惧得咕咕作响，确保每一句话都送入了对方的耳朵。“下一次再来惹我之前，把这一点想清楚，或许美国队长会无视你们，我可不是什么忍气吞声的好人。”

他把那个垃圾丢出去，无视了所有的镜头和人群，回头去看史蒂夫，后者脸上担忧和安心交织，终于大大松了口气：“巴基——”后面的话被巴基双手拉住他向前拽而咬断在半截。

“他们不是想看看美国队长怎么艹他丈夫吗，”巴基说，史蒂夫完全呆愣地瞪大眼。“就让那群杂碎看个清楚好了。”他猛地把他拉近，带着未褪的狂怒和激情亲吻下去，同时朝铺天盖地亮起来的闪光灯竖起一个中指。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，他们就是来秀恩爱闪瞎寡妇姐的【才不是！  
> 差点忘了说不能不说的那句话：本次更新情节纯属虚构瞎编……我完全不知道这类恐同的具体情况发生在现实中会是怎么个样子，如果有了解的gn（有吗OTL）觉得我写得完全不对的，请务必告诉我，谢谢。


	5. Chapter 5

一张报纸被拍在史蒂夫·罗杰斯眼前，他稍稍抬起眼，淡定自若地看着图中纠缠热吻的两人。

“我没注意到他做了那个手势。”他说，这是实话，当时很长一段时间里他根本没有留意到任何事。“看起来有点粗鲁。”

“我要求过你不要再闹出更多新闻，”尼克说，“然后一转身你就上了差不多全国的头条。这就是你的保证吗，罗杰斯队长。”

史蒂夫说：“他们逼得太过了，巴基只是在他能容忍的限度里反应回去。”

“我不管那些人做什么，但你需要控制好你丈夫，队长。”

这句话终于得到了史蒂夫的一点反应，他冷冷地说，“詹姆斯·巴恩斯是我丈夫，他不是一只狗，他不需要什么‘控制’。”

场面有点僵，希尔适时地插进来缓和气氛。“至少不是没有好处，现在一部分人开始发表支持，反对针对你们的那些言行，这至少是个好的开始。不过同样现在每个人对你们的兴趣更大了。他们想知道他是谁，他做了什么，他们会想挖掘出他的一切，尽管之前的那些关于他不太得体的流言，我们只需要内部对外保持一致，否认——”

“对不起，你说的不太得体是什么意思？”

希尔委婉地说，“罗杰斯队长，我们都知道他是从什么地方被搜出来的。”

“你也许忘记了，我不介意提醒你一下，”史蒂夫有礼而克制地说，“我也在那里，和他在一起。你在暗示我们在做什么有失体面的事吗？”

希尔没有被他的冷脸给吓退，她毕竟是跟着尼克·弗瑞的人，见过更糟的。

“史蒂夫，我们不是你敌人，”她说，“我们的目标是一致的。但如果我们想把这件事办好，顺利度过这次危机，你们必须要合作。而我刚刚拿到巴恩斯给我们的个人履历，只有一行字，他的全名，还有他出生地。”

史蒂夫知道这个，因为他当时就在那里，看着巴基一脸拽样地敲打电脑。“你对这个有意见吗，达令？”他挑衅道，史蒂夫只是摇头笑。

希尔继续说，“我们查过所有的数据库，任何数据库里都找不到他的信息，他为谁工作过，他在哪里毕业，他的亲属关系。他没有银行信用记录，他甚至没有一张交通罚单，我们大费周章，结果发现又回到了原地：唯一我们知道的，就是他的名字，他出生在布鲁克林，还有他在拉斯维加斯和你结了婚。”

“我不信现代社会有人能干净成这样，我更倾向认为这是有意为之，”尼克说，作为一个差不多已经成功进化出狂暴模式的人，他现在过于冷静了，这不是个好预兆。“有着詹姆斯·巴恩斯这个名字的人就像一个无影无迹的鬼魂，如果不是他正在变成我屁股上的一根刺，我倒真愿意想象他是个鬼魂。”

“你在耸人听闻，尼克。”史蒂夫回道，“世界上有成千上万人终身不使用银行系统，不接触现代科技，你的网络不可能包括所有的一切。”

“但那些人要么离群索居，要么就是完全不属于现代社会。而詹姆斯•巴恩斯不是住在某个非洲部落，他住在这里，二十一世纪的纽约，在这里狗都有自己的网页。”尼克说，“更有意思的是，他就偏偏找上你，为什么你和他结婚，队长？”

这个问题他无法回答。

“我知道这件事很让你们为难，”史蒂夫说，“你们为了应付这些事，已经尽了最大努力，我不是不感激。但你们搞错了战略，如果我们想要顺利度过这次，你们要先尊重我丈夫，而不是错误地把火力集中在他身上，他应该得到尊重，而不是质疑。这就是全部我想说的。”

 

 

 

接下来的十个小时，史蒂夫如常完成了他的一天工作，大概就是踹烂几扇门，处理一些炸弹事件（误报和真家伙），抓了一些人，再开车去撞上一堵墙，把自己整个埋进去再被他的小队挖出来。

总而言之，日常得不能更日常。

当他终于能够回家时，他谢绝了山姆送他一程的好意，不，他还没惨到开不了车，而且他也没有更多精力在他的下属面前展示他的婚姻生活了。

尽管如此，走进家门那瞬间听见有人在的动静，而不是四壁空空，依旧是一大慰藉。

“巴基？”他在玄关叫了一声，越往里，水声哗哗进一步证实了他的猜测，史蒂夫最终在浴室里找到了一只埋在一堆雪白泡泡里的巴基。

“啊，”大喇喇地躺在浴缸里的家伙说，“你看着真是糟透了，又是拯救世界的一天？”

“世界挺好的，”史蒂夫说，“但我觉得你好像已经泡过头了。”他搭在浴缸边上的手指看着都发皱了。

这算一个意外发现，巴基显然非常喜欢泡澡，如果史蒂夫不提醒他的话简直能泡到天荒地老。史蒂夫的房子里他最爱的就是浴室。史蒂夫有时候简直要愚蠢地嫉妒起他的浴缸了。

对史蒂夫的疑惑，巴基只是说，如果你曾经在一个热得要死但又半个月不能洗澡的地方呆过，你也会迷恋上一个功能齐全能自动打开有热水的浴室的。

 “你饿了吗？”史蒂夫问，巴基好像还不打算出来，他于是换个办法，“我可以做个烩饭什么的。”

巴基歪着头想了一下，同意了。他叹了口气，依依不舍地和浴缸分开。史蒂夫把浴巾递给他，他咕哝一声谢谢，像只湿淋淋的猫一样滴着水留下一路印子出去了。

史蒂夫也转出去开始准备晚餐。他没打算弄得多复杂，搜罗了冰箱里的原料，随便切切配成一锅。过不多久，香味就开始弥散出来。他开始准备餐具。巴基也把自己弄干了点，出现在餐桌边上，摆出一张放空脸等喂食。

巴基不挑食，是非常不挑的那种，任何食物只要可以入口他就没意见。史蒂夫准备食物，他就吃掉。史蒂夫晨起跑步，他也跟着去，而且毫不费力就跟上了。

他们也亲吻，从那天开始偶尔会有擦身而过的贴脸吻，或挨近时随性而至地吻一会。巴基十足挑衅地打完自己的“履历” 那天，兴致大好地把史蒂夫按下去蹂躏了十分钟才放手。

虽然睡觉他们还是在各自房间。和外界想象的不一样，那天的火爆宣言之后他们并没有立即狂野激情地干起来。之后史蒂夫也更小心地不越雷池一步。巴基反而是那个管不住自己手的家伙。

巴基就这样既来之则安之地在这里住下来，史蒂夫都没准备好，就发现他们已经完完全全进入普通夫妻的家庭生活模式。他接受了史蒂夫叫他巴基，从一开始的完全茫然到接受无碍也不过数日。其他的事情他也几乎没有什么意见，简直是顺其自然得过分。

史蒂夫不知道是他生来就是这样对什么都不在意，还是因为他知道自己不会久呆。

巴基不说他过去做过什么，在什么地方呆过，史蒂夫也不问。他们什么也不说，史蒂夫就可以欺骗自己他会一直留下来。

 

 

晚餐之后，史蒂夫把洗盘子的任务交给了巴基，他则拎了工具到房子外面，之前人群挤坏了他们的信箱，他一直还找不到时间修好。  
他正打量着信箱想从哪里开始，身后有一小串细碎的脚步声，史蒂夫回头，露出笑容。

“嗨，凯西。”他说，又对小女孩身边的小狗说，“嗨，毛毛。对不起，凯西，这个周末我不能陪你去公园冒险了，下周可以吗，我一定记得把时间留出来。”

凯西低着头，踢着路上的小石子。她声音低得史蒂夫要很留神才能听清。 “妈妈说，不让我再和你一起去公园了。”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼， “啊。”他说，“好吧。”

他忽然不知道该说什么。在白天，当着所有他的同事，那些人信任他，尊敬他，而他则以这一点为筹码，侃侃而谈。但现在，对着这双纯净无暇的眼睛，他什么也说不出来了。

 “妈妈说你有了个丈夫。但男人应该有妻子。”凯西迅速瞟了他一下，咬了咬嘴唇，“他们还说了一些，很糟糕的话。”

史蒂夫的怒火从胸中腾起，他不在意人们怎么在他背后指指点点，那些人对他说什么都无所谓，但他们不该把大人世界的那些污浊的事塞进一个小女孩的心里。

“当着你的面？”他已经努力控制，但仍然无法压抑严厉的语气。

“不，我偷听到的。”凯西说，“我想知道为什么，但他们不肯告诉我，所以我就偷听了。”

史蒂夫放松了一些，他半蹲下看着女孩，“好吧，但下次不要偷听了。”

“为什么你有丈夫不好呢？”她天真地问，“因为他是坏人吗？”

“不，”史蒂夫说，“不，他是个好人。他们只是不喜欢他和我在一起而已。”

“但你爱他？”

“是的。”史蒂夫说，“我爱他。”

他脖颈后忽然一阵奇异的刺痒，那感觉太分明他不必回头也能确定，巴基正在门口看着他们。史蒂夫完全忽略了他之前开门的声音。

他强忍着回头的念头，对凯西说：“这事很复杂，但你不必为这个烦恼。如果你妈妈不想我和你出去，我会拜托另一个人带你去的。别担心这个。”

“但我想要和你一起去。”凯西固执地说，史蒂夫捏捏她肩膀。“你还小，就听你妈妈的话好了。我会想办法和你妈妈谈一谈的，好吗？”

凯西点点头，她的眼睛也溜过史蒂夫的肩膀，看向后面去。

“那我以后也可以继续和你跑步吗？”她说，“你也可以带上你丈夫，我看见过你们一起跑步。”

“当然没问题，”史蒂夫承诺道：“一言为定。”

史蒂夫看着她拉着她的毛毛踢踢踏踏地走了，他忽然没有勇气回身去看另一个人脸上是什么神情。

巴基慢慢吞吞的步子从后方挨近。

“一个约会，队长？”他懒洋洋地拉着声，史蒂夫僵硬得不能动，巴基的手放在他胳膊上，透过来温暖的重量。“我可是会嫉妒的。”

史蒂夫嗓子里干干地笑。“好吧，她才七岁，而这准确来说是一个三人约会——”

他没说完那句话，巴基弯腰在他脖子后面亲了一下，这一下把他再次僵定在原地。

“那我就好好地期待着啦。”

 

 

 

巴恩斯——巴基没想过自己会对一个男人感觉到，心软。

更别提那家伙比他还高，浑身上下差不多两百磅的肌肉，说真的，这是TMD美国队长，不是什么等着人摸头的小狗狗好么。

但这家伙有一双温暖柔软的蓝眼睛。不知道怎么的，他就是对那双眼睛狠不下去。他记得自己确实一度对金发碧眼的美人有点癖好，但现在这个好像差距也有点大啊。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯是那种你越了解他，就会越喜欢他的人。就这么刚好，巴基现在有大把时间。

在他把自己搞上头条之后，他的联络员通知他，他现在曝光率过高，为了他安全着想，“冬日战士”从现在开始必须要被冻结起来。

“所以，我被踢出整个行动了吗？”巴基问。

“当然不是，但现在随便打开任何一家电视台都能看见你的脸，巴恩斯，”她叹口气，“这对一个需要隐秘身份行事的人来说，实在太危险了。不只是你自己的危险，也会危及我们的全盘计划。你不需要退出，你是了解哥伦比亚情况最多的人，我们还需要用到你。但你从这一刻开始，立即停止全部活动，等冬日战士可以再次启动时，我会通知你。”

“别那么郁闷，至少你现在可以暂时休个假了，度度蜜月什么，”她最后说，“哦，顺便一提，你的男人实在太火辣了。”

“这就是为什么我和他结婚啊，宝贝儿。”巴基回道。

 

所以他现在是真正处于新婚假期了。

他挂断电话，转身望着这个空房子，这个地方每一寸都不属于他。包括那个男人。但现在他在这里了。

他会在这里留多久呢，巴基想，一个月？两个月？或者直到冬日战士被再次传唤启动？

他觉得自己还是挺欢迎那个暂时留下来的想法，他还是挺喜欢那家伙的。巴基从没和男人交往过，即使有过几次经验也不过是随性而至的游戏而已。

但史蒂夫不像任何一个他遇见过的人，他身上有一种特别的温暖的气质，令人想要去靠近。而且他吻起来感觉也很对。就为了最后这一点，巴基也会留得久一点。

结果证明，他对史蒂夫•罗杰斯的喜爱比自己预期的要多一点，多得多，也超过了所有人的猜测。他留下来，半年，一年，两年，直到他开始真正从心里把这里称为“家”，直到离开的念头稀薄到就像从来没有过。

直到感觉就像会是永远。


	6. Chapter 6

娜塔莎回到她的办公室，拿起内线电话让她的助理进来和她确认今天的日程安排。

 “穆勒夫妇上午打电话过来取消了他们的约谈，他们要出城去参加一个婚礼。”娜塔莎扬了扬眉毛，通常意识到自己婚姻有问题的夫妻出席婚礼可是另一种意义上的大杀器，他们的负面能量大概会以光速发散。

她的助理继续道，“所以只剩下和史蒂夫·罗杰斯先生的约谈，他已经到了。”

娜塔莎瞄了一眼石英钟，史蒂夫还真是守时的典范。“好的，你现在就可以请他到会谈室了——他看起来怎么样？”

助理回想了一下，不太确定。“呃，就像上次一样辣？”

两个女人心领神会地笑了。

当娜塔莎走进会谈室时，她注意到两件事：第一，没了他丈夫在一边，史蒂夫·罗杰斯看起来有点忐忑不安；第二，他脖子上系着的那是什么鬼玩意啊？！

他留意到娜塔莎的视线，尴尬地伸手调整了一下自己的领带：“呃，这是巴基送我的礼物，你知道，上次你说过，我们应该多向对方表达自己的感觉，准备个惊喜什么的……”他可怜巴巴地看了一眼自己胸前那根东西。

娜塔莎咬着自己嘴唇避免笑出来。她就知道不管她布置了什么“家庭作业”，詹姆斯·巴恩斯都会故意捣乱，但送一条星条旗领带给美国队长？这创意还真是绝赞。

“那作为回礼，你打算送他什么？”她笑着问。

“一副素描？”史蒂夫不太确定的样子，“呃，我有学过一阵子画画，然后有一段时间巴基给我当过模特，不过他没看过完成品。我觉得这会是不错的礼物。”

詹姆斯·巴恩斯到底何德何能能有如许好运？娜塔莎给他肯定的点头。“那会是非常好的礼物，史蒂夫。如果要打分的话，我给你满分，至于你丈夫的这个礼物嘛，你可以转告他，如果他的初衷是把你打扮得好让路上的女士们看见就跑，他算是彻底失败了，你尴尬脸红起来更让人垂涎了。”

史蒂夫的脸差不多要红出血了。他低笑。“我觉得巴基的初衷不是这个，他就是对任何‘长官命令’有着根深蒂固的逆反心态。”

“我猜也是。”娜塔莎说，“不过我们今天不是要谈詹姆斯，我们来谈谈你吧。”此话一出，她扼腕地看到史蒂夫刚刚放松下来的肢体语言立即又紧绷起来。“史蒂夫，我们只是谈话，你不必表现得我好像拿着枪对着你似的。我们之间的对话内容只会在这个房间里，甚至对你的丈夫也是完全的保密。”

史蒂夫吞咽了一下，他确实很紧张，娜塔莎想，真的很奇怪，因为他正是那个提出来做婚姻咨询的人。

“为什么你这么紧张，”她温和地说，“如果你如此抗拒为什么要来见我，据我所知，你丈夫从一开始就完全不想来做这个，还是你要求他来的。”

史蒂夫苦笑。“没错，如果我认真要求，他不管怎样还是会来的。但——”他低头叹息。“我不知道该怎么说起。”

“没关系，”娜塔莎宽慰他：“慢慢来，别给你自己压力。你拯救过成千上万人的性命，你还赢得了一个浪子的心，让他像小猫一样乖乖地听话，还有什么比这些难？”

史蒂夫露出一点笑容，“呃，我不会说我赢得了巴基的心，实际上，是他先得到了我的心，即使在他自己完全没意识到的时候。”

“所以，全世界都说你们是在拉斯维加斯遇见对方，然后激情闪婚，连你丈夫自己都那么认为。但这不是真的，你认识詹姆斯·巴恩斯早在那之前，对吧？”

“你比我想象要更出色，我想我确实找对人了。”史蒂夫微弱地笑了。“没错，我遇见他的时候比那早得多。那是一个意外。我在小巷子里遭遇了一次持刀抢劫，路过的巴基救了我。”

 

 

史蒂夫想，他大概快死了。

为了几十块钱死掉大概是世界上最悲惨的事，更讽刺的是，他甚至不记得他到底是为什么要那么固执地抓住那两个人不放。

他喘息着，感觉自己正被挪动，有人跪在他身边，紧紧地按压着他腹部鲜血狂涌的伤口。

“嘿，金发小子，”那人的头垂在他视线上方，但史蒂夫无法聚焦看清他的脸，只能看见晃动的一团。“看着我，保持清醒，救护车马上就到了，好吗？你不会有事的，跟我说话，你叫什么名字？”

史蒂夫试着想张嘴回答，但只喷出一小股血沫，他咳嗽起来。那人咒骂了声。他感觉到那人在搜索地上的包，很快又转了回来。

“好了，史蒂夫，这是你的名字吗？史蒂夫，不要睡着，我在救护车到之前都会在这里的，你会没事的，看着我，听见我的话了吗？”

“痛……”他努力挣出一个字。

“我知道，这是很痛，这就是一把刀扎进你肚子会有的感觉，”那人说，温柔的手掌拂过他的脸庞。“所以如果还有下一次，就把钱包给他们好吗，没什么比你的命更要紧。”

史蒂夫开始觉得困倦，他觉得有点冷，他的意识渐渐变得沉重无法支撑，他沉沉地垂下眼睛，但那人捏着他的脸，拍打他，命令他醒着。

 “史蒂夫，现在还不能睡，睁开眼睛，就再坚持一会，马上就好了，好吗？我不会放手让你死掉的，听见没有？你还是学生，对吗？你最喜欢哪一科？史蒂夫？史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫没有听见救护车的尖利叫声，他放手让自己坠入昏迷的黑暗世界。

 

史蒂夫再次有意识的时候，已经是在医院里。护士告诉他，他的情况不算严重，只是失血过多，只要好好休养一段时间让伤口痊愈就可以了。

“你很幸运，”她对史蒂夫说，“有个男孩刚好路过那里发现了你，他打电话叫了救护车，还给你做了紧急施救和止血。如果再晚一点，可能就来不及了。”

“他是谁？”史蒂夫问。护士摇摇头。“他陪着你一起到的医院，不过你从急救室出来之后他就走了。他没留下名字。就把他当成是你无名的守护天使吧。”她微笑地拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀。

但史蒂夫从没有过一个守护天使，和这相关的美好事物已经遗忘了他很久很久，他懊恼于自己甚至不记得那人的长相和声音。

两天后，史蒂夫无缘无故从睡眠中醒来，他有点困惑，然后他听见咔嚓咔嚓的声音，就在他病床的一侧，有一双长腿搭在他床沿上晃啊晃，就是那个弄醒了他。

“你好啊，睡美人。”有人说，史蒂夫去看他，那个黑发的男孩冲他龇牙一笑，又大大地咬了一口苹果。

“你可真的太能睡了，我都来了半小时了。”他若无其事地说，而那个声音，那个焦急忧心地呼唤着他清醒归来的声音，就这样突破史蒂夫记忆的迷雾，显现出来。

“是你。”史蒂夫说。

那家伙眨一眨眼，很欠地又笑了。“谁是我？”他反问，把苹果核一丢，大咧咧地在他床单上擦了擦手。史蒂夫瞪着他。他现在宁可不记得他的守护天使长了这么一副德行了。

但他的守护天使有一双笑起来弯弯的眼睛，可以在上一秒还很讨人喜欢下一秒又超级欠揍。他比史蒂夫更高更壮，老是一副什么事都不在乎的样子，每次来看史蒂夫都要和护士调情，不管她们大了他好几岁甚至好几十岁。

他每次来都给史蒂夫带水果，还有书。“我又不知道你喜欢什么花。”他笑嘻嘻地说，但那些水果大半都会进了他的肚子，书也都是他一边看一边和史蒂夫吐槽。他在史蒂夫的病房一坐就是好几个小时。如果有任何机会，他就会怂恿史蒂夫和他偷偷溜到顶楼，什么也不干，就看着周遭灰扑扑的建筑，有一搭没一搭地说话。

他和史蒂夫说的都是他闻所未闻的东西，子弹穿过人体的穿透角度，在人身上什么地方掐一把就能一击毙命或让对方像死过去一样晕厥好几小时。他站在下风处抽烟，拒绝史蒂夫想试一下的要求。“等你长到我这块头再说。”他总是这么说，史蒂夫怒视他他就继续大笑去揉史蒂夫的头，他对待史蒂夫仿佛史蒂夫是如此讨人喜欢而他老是喜欢把手放在他身上，他们之间毫无距离。

他自称巴基，但史蒂夫知道那不是真名，那只是史蒂夫的巡房医生龙飞凤舞签名里勉强能认出来的一部分，然后他拿过来随意发挥了一下。但他们彼此都心知肚明地不说出来。

史蒂夫出院那天巴基没有出现，史蒂夫想大概就是这样了，巴基从没告诉他自己的名字、地址、联系方式，而史蒂夫也赌了气似的没有说自己的。但现在他一个人孤零零地呆在房子里，忽然后悔了，也许巴基有他自己的理由，但史蒂夫本该是他们两个人中更成熟，更信任对方的那个人。

半夜的时候他再次惊醒，有人在敲门，史蒂夫浑浑噩噩去开门，巴基就在外面，对他亮出招牌式的笑容。

“现在好了，我终于TMD不需要遵守医院那倒霉的探视时间了。”

史蒂夫脑子有一多半还没醒过来。“可现在是半夜。”他说。

“对啊，这就是我的意思。”巴基说。

他堂而皇之登堂入室，坐在史蒂夫床上，史蒂夫还晕乎乎地看着他，眼皮差点搭下来睡过去，又迅速惊醒。这一切简直像在做梦。

“怎么，你是要站一晚上还是你就非得占一整张床？”巴基说。“有点分享精神好吗。”

和巴基在一起的每一天都是像在做梦。

但梦总有醒过来的一天。某一天，这一切就忽然戛然而止，史蒂夫清清楚楚记得是哪一天。巴基不再在半夜从外面拉开他的窗户跳进来——就好像他不知道外面总是为他放了一把备用钥匙，不再带着他那讨人喜欢的笑容站在楼下等着下课或打工回来的史蒂夫，不再在史蒂夫被街角大块头欺负时神奇地出现。

史蒂夫试着有耐心，试着对他们的友谊有更多信心。他相信巴基总是会有原因的，不会一声不吭地就离开，不会这样对他。他每天都打开信箱，期盼着里面会有那么一封信，上面写着，对不起，我女友怀孕了，我得搬到另一个城市去，我安顿下来会联系你……

但那封信一直没出现。巴基就像他出现那样，一整个消失得毫无痕迹。

史蒂夫最终放弃了，他把巴基留下的所有东西都收拾好，塞进一个小箱子，它们满满当当地挤在一起，彼此混乱而亲密，每一样都带着特殊的一眼就能认出它们属于彼此的印记。就像巴基带给他的每一个瞬间。

史蒂夫把这个箱子锁起来，连同所有的记忆和感情一起，然后，用了大概十年的时间，努力忘记它们的存在。

他几乎成功了。

直到拉斯维加斯那一秒，他穿过整个大厅的人，一眼看见巴基，站在那里，看起来完全不同了但又完全就是他的样子，诱惑又危险地对他微笑。所有的记忆就带着十年间累积的眩晕都朝着史蒂夫呼啸涌来。

“你好啊，金发小子。”巴基说，冲他坏坏地勾起笑容。史蒂夫就这样彻底醉得不知道自己在干什么。

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

那个女孩守在通向地下室的门外，屈起一条腿靠着墙，听着下面不时传到重物碰撞的闷响。终于，地下室里安静下来，有人款款走出来，一边走一边整理领子，仿佛他刚才只是在下面闲适地小饮一杯。

“都问出来了？”她问，问完就觉得自己很蠢。

“名字，开户银行，还有帐号。”巴恩斯说，“都在这里了。”

女孩稍稍睁大眼。“哇，我还以为会……更难一点呢。这些人都这么容易吐露秘密的吗？”

“宝贝儿，”年轻男人显出一个假笑——他是这么年轻，如果不是亲眼所见，她不会相信冬日战士居然如此年轻——如此英俊。“让我大发善心告诉你一个残酷的真相好了，如果你有什么秘密需要找人保守，千万别找活人。只有死人才不会泄露秘密。而任何人，只要他还有一口气在，像我这样的人，就有的是办法让他开口。”

他把女孩一直送到街上，为她拉开车门，看着她系上安全带。

“这就完事了？”女孩问道。“他们派我过来，我还以为你会需要我做更多事。”而不是傻兮兮站在门口当三小时门神。

 “他们派你过来是因为我要他们这么做的。”巴恩斯说，“他们说要给我个新人，我当然要看看你是什么样子。”

新人，她琢磨这个词，“你之前的联络员——”

“死了。”他干脆地说，“而这也是你需要知道的，变成我的联络员对你很可能也是一个结果。如果有人要找我，他们第一个要找的人，就是我的联络员，他们会对你做我刚才对那两个家伙做的事，或者更糟的事。他们会拷问你我的一切事情，从你身上追查我的行踪。”

女孩嘴里有点发干。“所以，如果我被抓住，他们就能通过我们之间的联系找到你。”

“错。”巴恩斯说，“一旦我怀疑你已经不安全，在五分钟内我就会切断我们之间任何联系，毁掉能从你引出我的一切线索。二十分钟后我就会彻底消失。而你只会变成无用的死棋。”

那只代表一件事：弃子，死亡。

“这就是为什么在开始之前我得见你一次，面对面告诉你这些。”巴恩斯说，“你有两个选择，你可以现在就回去，选另一个危险系数没那么高的家伙，那会更明智，会让你活得更长。”

女孩想了想。“但你是所有人里最好的。”她说，“我喜欢最好的。所以，我加入。”

巴恩斯嘴角抽搐了一下，近似微笑，“不太聪明，但有胆量。我们会相处愉快的。”他敲敲车顶，站直身，一个玩世不恭的笑容挂上那张脸。

“你不和我一起走？”她猛然注意到他并没有打算要坐上车的样子。“已经很晚了，我们难道不是回去？”

“你在开玩笑吗？”巴恩斯说，他忽然就换了一个样子，更轻佻，更随性，刚才那个冷酷地提醒她可能会为自己送命的男人彻底消失在那层笑容下面。“这里是拉斯维加斯，我已经干完活了，夜晚才刚刚开始，现在是我享受假期，去给自己找点乐子的时候了。还是你那边有更好的节目在等着我？”

他不怀好意地打量着她，女孩冲他翻了白眼。“我以为你行事会低调一点。”但说到底，她又对传说中的冬日战士知道多少？一无所知。

“那就是我的低调，我知道我在做什么。放轻松，”巴恩斯说，“我就是去找个地方喝一杯，再找个辣妹滚床单。就这些而已。我不会误了正事的。”

 

 

史蒂夫接到佩姬的电话时，差不多接近午夜。

“史蒂夫，”佩姬那边好像松了一口气似的。“太好了，我到你的房间发现你没在那里，我还担心你是不是现在不方便听电话。”

“为什么我会不方便？”史蒂夫纳闷，对方闷闷笑，仿佛他说了一个他自己没觉察的笑话。“我只是睡不着出来走走，怎么了？”

“他们改了明天移交嫌犯的时间，”佩姬道：“我想先告诉你，免得到时候你还不清楚。”

“我知道了，谢谢你。”史蒂夫说，“还有什么事吗？”

“没有了。”她犹豫了下：“你还好吧？你在哪里，需要我过去吗？”

“不，你不用过来。”史蒂夫透过玻璃幕墙望着下方整个不夜之城，在他周遭女士们衣香鬓影来去，或把自己挂在某个人的臂膀间。这些人如何做到这一点？仿佛不知时间流逝，或者对他们来说，时间也不过是另一种消遣点缀。他是唯一一个不该在这里的人。“我呆一会就回去了。”

“也许你不该那么快回去，”佩姬说，语气不再是卡特警官而是他亲爱的老友佩姬，一点点调笑，更多的真诚。“看看周围，看看角落里有没有一个和你一样孤单但可爱的人，然后对她露出你最好的笑容。别那么快回去享受你的孤独。”

“我需要的是睡眠。”史蒂夫答，“再说了，如果我真心要找个人，我也不会在拉斯维加斯，这里的人要的只是一个晚上或周末的量。”他寻找的比那多得多。

“谁知道？”他能听见佩姬的笑意透过来。“我确实听说这里的结婚率远远高于平均值。只要你放开一点，说不定我们回纽约的时候就有罗杰斯太太了。”

史蒂夫失笑，他挂断电话，想转身叫酒保，却不小心撞到了身边某人。一个高挑的褐发女子不知几时坐到了他旁边。

“对不起，我没留意到你。”他连忙道歉，对方一挑眉：“噢，这句话可真伤人。”

“呃，我不是那个意思……我……”他想解释，女子轻笑，一根手指挑逗地滑过他手臂，史蒂夫差点把自己的酒杯给摔了。“我只是开玩笑，帅哥。实际上，我今晚已经有伴了，但如果你有兴趣，我保证我也能说服另一个人的。”

史蒂夫惊得几乎说不出话来。“呃，不，对不起，我很荣幸，但是不，谢谢。”他温和但坚定把她的手拿开。女子耸耸肩。

“你的损失。”她不再坚持，史蒂夫几乎要感激她的轻易放弃。他低头啜一口酒借以掩饰自己的尴尬，但眼角余光却捕捉到了那女子一个小动作：她倾身去拿过两杯酒，右手罩住杯口，一小包白色粉末撒入杯中，随即轻轻摇晃便消弭无痕。

史蒂夫看着她若无其事地走开，陷入了内心纠结：他应该管这事吗？但也许那只是人家两个人之间的小情趣，史蒂夫见过有人把药物用于床笫情事的助兴。只要没有伤害到其他人，人们有权利决定要怎么样去使用他们的身体。

但如果，如果确实有伤害呢？他心底那个总是更固执一点的声音说，你又不知道。

他的目光追着对方穿过房间，像一条蛇那样滑入等待在那里的某个男人的双腿间。从史蒂夫这个角度看不见他的脸，女人俯身去和男人咬耳朵，顺势坐到了男人的大腿上。他们亲密地缠吻，那男人伸手取过酒杯，一饮而尽。

好吧，木已成舟，史蒂夫想，至少他现在可以放下这桩事，回房间睡觉了，之后那两个人不管发生什么也是两个成年人你情我愿的事，犯不着要别人操心，更不关他这个陌生人的事。

但那一对这时候都朝着他看过来，男人首次正面朝向史蒂夫，抬起眼朝他看，史蒂夫忽然间无法呼吸。那人有一张英俊的脸，带着懒洋洋的神情，散发出无法抗拒的危险吸引力。

但那不是史蒂夫无法呼吸的原因，完全不是，只是因为，那是巴基。

他变了一点，当然了，已经过去那么多年，足够让他从少年变成男人。但那个笑容，那双眼睛，还有眼底一丝若有若无的挑衅，每次他想激史蒂夫去做什么时就会出现的狡黠，在在都还是他认得的那个巴基。

然后他想到，坏了，巴基喝下了那杯加了料的酒。

这次他不再犹豫了，坚决地起身朝他们走过去，现在已经不再是别人的私事了。那是巴基，而巴基的事，当然就和史蒂夫有关。

史蒂夫带着雷霆之势冲到巴基和他的女伴（或者给他最好朋友下药的身份可疑者，取决你怎么想了）面前，摆出他标志性“所有人都请仔细听好”的表情——

从他身后忽然冲过来一群人，目标是巴基腿上的女人，两个男人干脆利落地押住她，将其双手反剪地带了出去。

全过程没人出来阻止，甚至没几个人中断谈话看过来一眼，巴基连眼睛都没有动，史蒂夫也愣住了，看看那些人消失的方向，又看看巴基。这个新进展把他们俩都打得措手不及。

“呃。”史蒂夫犹豫地开口，他想该说什么，他们难道不该去搞清楚巴基的女伴出了什么事吗？或者他们不需要，那女人果然就像她表现出来那样可疑。

“啊哦，现在只有你和我了。”巴基说。

“她给你的酒里加了东西，在吧台。我看见了。但我不知道是什么。”史蒂夫说。巴基脸色略变，他伸手去摸自己颈部脉搏，片刻后神色缓和了些。“那贱人。”他喃喃道。

“你还好吗，”史蒂夫说，巴基看着暂时没什么不对劲，但他觉得还是确定一点更好。“你最好还是找个地方休息一下，以防万一，我的房间就在楼上，你想上去吗？”

巴基似乎有点惊讶，“你是在自荐吗，金发小子？”他笑了，换了另一种目光从上而下地打量史蒂夫，那种你不会也不该给朋友的目光，而史蒂夫更不该感觉到心口一窒，差点没注意巴基叫了他什么。

那有点奇怪，但也很怀旧，就像昨日重现。史蒂夫决定先不管这个，与此同时巴基似乎也想通了，他伸手搭上史蒂夫的胳膊，借力站起来，“好吧，虽然这跟我计划的不一样，但我好像找不出拒绝的理由。”

 

 

他房间的电话里有好几通留言，都是来自佩姬，史蒂夫一一听过，确定自己没漏过什么需要知道的事，才挂回话筒，走回浴室看看巴基怎么样了。

“你需要什么吗？”史蒂夫问，巴基的脸湿漉漉地从洗手台上抬起来看着他，他额前的头发都被打湿，软软地垂下来，映衬得他脸色有几分虚弱发白，史蒂夫担心起来。

“也许我们还是该去医院。”他说，巴基把水猛然甩掉，接过史蒂夫递给他的毛巾。“用不着，”他说，“她又不是想弄死我，只是想把事情变得更有趣一点。现在事情确实更有趣了。”

他又用那种似笑非笑的样子看史蒂夫，史蒂夫忽然有点喘不上气，脖子后面寒毛直竖，这种危险的感觉完全是不合理的。巴基当然不会对他不利，对吧。

“你可真体贴，”巴基说：“虽然你不是我通常偏好的那种类型，但我可以为了你破个例。”

为什么重逢之后巴基说的每一句话都像是谜语，史蒂夫纳闷地想，巴基伸手推了他一把，将他压在墙上，张嘴吻上来。

 

当巴基终于把自己的嘴唇从史蒂夫的嘴唇上撕开时，他露出了一个掠夺性十足的笑容。史蒂夫也找回呼吸的能力，避免了愚蠢地因为一个吻窒息而死的命运。

“你有这么漂亮的嘴唇，显然你自己一直没好好利用。”他委婉地评价道，史蒂夫还震惊于巴基亲了我，巴基说我接吻技巧很差这两个炸弹齐发的余威里，巴基已经决定换个战场，他从善如流地滑了下去，跪在史蒂夫面前，干脆利落地解开了他的裤子，史蒂夫差点震惊得跳起来，但巴基双手牢牢地握住了他的髋部，将史蒂夫定在原地。

“你下面这个也还不赖。”他听见巴基满意地评论。

 

然后，巴基张开嘴含住了他。

湿热润滑的口腔一下子裹住了史蒂夫，还没等史蒂夫一口气吸完，他灵活狡猾的舌头已毫不客气地舔上阴茎头部的系带。

 “巴基！”史蒂夫几乎尖叫，他不自觉抓紧了巴基的头发，全身的肌肉都绷紧，从下身传来的强烈刺激像电流一样穿透了他，让他战栗，史蒂夫头向后仰重重地撞在墙上，后脑勺传来的刺痛一点也没能让他稍加清醒。巴基的嘴是天堂，他的舌头是天使，史蒂夫只能把全部理智用来保证不在巴基的嘴里冲刺的太猛烈，所以他无法控制自己的胡思乱想。

他一定是死了，史蒂夫狂乱地想，或在做梦，因为在现实里，人们不会对朋友做这种事，他们从来不这么做，从前没有，也不会在他们久别重逢后这么干。巴基是他的朋友，最好的朋友，这必然是一个荒诞的梦。

 

你在撒谎，他内心一个声音说，你在自欺欺人，你敢说你从没在触碰他的时候心慌意乱，你从没做过那些模模糊糊不明所以却令你第二天不敢直视他双眼的梦？在某一刻起你心里对你最好朋友想的事已经变了味，只是你从来不敢去想清楚。然后他就那么离开了你，你敢说没有曾经觉得这是你应得的惩罚？

也许就是这样，现在他才会陷在这个疯狂的梦里，做着他从来不敢想的事。因为只有这样他才敢承认他爱他的朋友，从未改变过。

 

巴基稍微退后一点，他含着史蒂夫模糊不清地调笑，嘴唇就在那里恶劣地啜动，史蒂夫低低地咆哮一声，腰部用力一挺，让自己再次插入那湿润火热的口腔。巴基毫不在意他的粗鲁，他收紧自己的两腮，紧紧包裹住史蒂夫，他的舌头灵活地在粗大的阴茎上滑动跳跃。

 

史蒂夫的阴茎渗出了前液，巴基更加卖力地吮吸，吞吐，舔舐，手指在对方沉甸甸的睾丸上来回抚摸，揉捏，引出史蒂夫痛苦和愉悦兼具的呻吟，史蒂夫在不断的挺腰，一次比一次更重，他失控了。

几下重重的进入后，史蒂夫听见了巴基的干呕声，他想停下，他从来不想伤害这个人，不管是在什么情况下。但是那张全世界最可爱的嘴紧紧地缠住了他，史蒂夫睁开眼睛勉强向下看去，眼前的景象几乎就要让他射出来。

巴基仰头看着他，眼睛湿润明亮，粗大的阴茎插在他嘴里，来不及吞咽的唾液和史蒂夫的前液混合在一起，从他嘴角牵出水迹。迎着史蒂夫炽热的目光，他缓缓后退，直到吐出了整个阴茎。

 

“对不起，我……”史蒂夫结结巴巴地道歉，他伸手想把巴基拉起来，巴基轻轻笑起来，把脸颊贴在那个粗壮又不老实的大家伙上轻轻蹭动，眯起眼睛，他似乎毫不在意史蒂夫对他做了什么，或者他正是致力于此。

“令人印象深刻。”他的声音低沉沙哑，史蒂夫喘息着看他，他已经不知道自己刚才想怎么样。这辈子他从没这么硬过，也从没这样渴望过一个人。

巴基显然领会了他没说出来的话，他突然再次含住了史蒂夫，“巴基……”史蒂夫从牙缝里挤出他的名字，巴基听见了，“嗯？”他用鼻音回答，然后给了史蒂夫一个销魂的深喉。

“巴基！”

 

 

他身前高大的男人喘息着靠在墙上，瘫软在高潮余韵中几乎不能挪动一根手指。巴基慢吞吞站起来，把嘴里的东西吐到洗手池里。然后板过男人的脸吻上去。

这个吻是温柔的，他哄骗着对方为他张开嘴，舌头灵活狡猾地另一根舌头纠缠嬉戏，渐渐挤压它，裹住它，让它动弹不得。在他的逗弄下，对方开始有所回应，温柔地张开嘴任他予取予求。

巴基伸出手抱住对方宽厚的肩膀，酒精加药物现在开始发生作用了，让他的某些感觉变得迟钝，但也让他另外一些感觉更加敏锐，比如听觉，嗅觉。

 

他感觉到对方的喘息，就在他耳窝里，又湿又热，他从胸腔里发出来无法抑制的的震动和呜咽，从耳朵里直直地钻进去，撩拨着巴基已经被药物刺激起来的神经。狭窄的空间里，汗水，性液，雄性荷尔蒙，这些气味混合成一剂奇怪的催情剂，放在他臀部的手掌火烫，仿佛有轻微的电流从那里释放出来，让他不顾一切地想要攀上那个高峰。

 “摸我！”他咬着对方的舌头命令道。

但他没想到是，对方下一个动作是伸手进他的裤子，直接撕开了他的内裤，他撇开那片破碎的小布料，重重的握住巴基的阴茎，他用一只手把它和自己重新振作起来的阴茎握在一起，揉搓，撸动。另一只手则继续紧紧贴在巴基结实的臀上，用力抚摸按压。

操，这家伙太有挖掘的空间了。

 

巴基愉快地感觉全身都绷紧了，他挺动腰，把自己更完整的送进对方手里，两个人的阴茎相互摩擦，烫得要生出火来，

“快点，用力！”

那人满足了他，他收紧手指，让自己带着粗茧的指腹在巴基阴茎上来回摩挲，他的中指按上阴茎的顶部，在那里把玩滑动。

“你要什么我都会给你。”他贴在巴基耳边急促地喘息，言语破碎：“一切。”

巴基听见了，每一个字都听得很清楚，不过他此时的关注点不在这句话的内容，而是从耳朵里传来的那种湿热的酥麻感，这让他兴奋得发抖，快要接近那个巅峰，“再说一遍！”

 “我会——”湿漉漉的舌头伸进巴基耳窝里轻巧地挑一圈，“给你——”一口咬在他的耳垂上：“一切——”

 

“操操操！”巴基浑身都在颤抖，他绷紧了全身的肌肉，快感像闪电一样从下身穿透他，他咬紧牙，蓄积了一个晚上的欲望喷薄而出。

巴基气喘吁吁地靠在隔间壁上，发泄过后的快感让他稍微清醒了一点，他舔舔嘴唇，眯着眼睛上下打量眼前这个金发碧眼的帅哥。

“我们应该再来一次，”他说，对方眨眨眼，蓝眼睛里居然还能透出几分天真迷茫，这让他忍不住凑过去亲吻他，那双蓝眼睛扑簌地闭上了，就像放弃，或降服。巴基的心砰砰跳起来，那应该是药物所致，但也可能不是。“我们绝对TMD要再来一次。”


	8. Chapter 8

尽管滚到对方身上或拉着对方滚到任何一个平面上去这个主意看起来十分有吸引力，但他们还是选了更现实且舒服的选项：火速高效地清理掉眼前的一滩混乱。史蒂夫躲在浴室里把自己重新收拾妥当且内心武装到足够在明晃晃的灯光下直视巴基，他深吸一口气，踏出去。

他准备好了面对任何事，事后的尴尬，磕磕绊绊的表白（从很久很久之前我就……），老友重逢对话（为什么你忽然离开了，你这么多年在哪里）。

但巴基不在房间里。史蒂夫一瞬间差点恐慌发作，不，他不能再一次就这样失去巴基，不能是在发生这一切之后，他得把他找回来——

阳台外有人吹了个口哨，史蒂夫看出去，巴基显然发现了酒柜，且大概搬了一半出去，他背朝外坐在护栏上，冲史蒂夫笑得嚣张又灿烂。

“你好，美人儿，”巴基说，“来和我做个伴吧。”

从前巴基从没这样叫过他，但从前他们也没做过那些事。史蒂夫想情况确实完全不一样了，他半喜半忧，同时困惑于为何巴基如此轻易地就跨过了这一步。他是一直都知道史蒂夫的想法吗，他是一直也对史蒂夫有相似的想法吗，为什么他能够在离开那么久之后又这样自然地回到这里仿佛他从没离开过……

千头万绪中，史蒂夫只是说；“那样坐很危险。”

“所以你更该加入我。”巴基说。“别那么一板一眼的，过来吧。”

对那个笑容史蒂夫从来无法抵抗，他靠过去，努力克制下想把手放到巴基身上的冲动，或者圈住他确保安全无虞——他不确定巴基会不会欣赏这种看起来占有欲过头的行为。

他显然想得太多了，巴基肩膀一塌就把半个身体都靠到了他身上。他和史蒂夫碰了碰杯。史蒂夫不由阻止：“你不该喝这么多。”一旦不再精虫上脑，他就开始重新忧心起来。“你还好吗？我是说——”

巴基嗤笑。“我知道我在干嘛，甜心。”他说，史蒂夫默默接受了这个新称呼，“别像个老妈子似的，那样很扫兴。”

史蒂夫决定他宁可当美人或甜心也不要当老妈子，他默默闭上嘴，接受了巴基塞到他手里的酒。他们沉默地靠着一会，巴基眯着眼看着他，忽然笑了。

 “你的脸。”巴基说，“你是永远都带着那一号表情还是怎么样？哦，不对，我差点忘了，你还有另一种表情。”他暧昧地舔了舔嘴角，史蒂夫顿时心跳过速，脸热得几乎要烧起来。

“如此可口，”巴基贴在他耳边低声说，“性感又可口。这真是我的幸运夜。”

他满意地看着史蒂夫红成一块炸虾。“所以，你在这里做什么？顺便一提，我看见你的警徽和配枪了。别紧张，我对你是警察没有意见。”

他的措辞还是有点古怪，但史蒂夫又说不出怪在哪里。“一些无趣的公事。”史蒂夫回答，“只是走个流程，明天我就会回去了。”他等着巴基说点什么，保持联系之类，什么都行。但巴基什么也没说，只是若有所思摸了摸下巴。

“公事？没有趁机找点乐子？我在说什么呢，你当然不是那种人。”

史蒂夫摇头。

“所以，拉斯维加斯的最后一夜，哈？”他在史蒂夫肩上一按，忽然跳下来，史蒂夫被他用力拽进一个热情的亲吻里，分开后还有点喘不过气。“甜心，既然你碰见了我，我会带你去看看真正的拉斯维加斯。”

 

 

他确实那么干了。

史蒂夫那一整夜的记忆是光怪陆离而狂乱无绪的。巴基带着他四处去，他们大声笑，在午夜街头狂奔，一起闯祸一起冒险，一切就像当年一样，只是现在这个世界更大更充满惊险，以及有更多的酒精，亲吻，抚摸，在无人小巷里互贴着喘息高潮。

一切都多得过火，仿佛他们要一次性地弥补上他们错失的十年。史蒂夫整个人都在眩晕，遇见巴基之后的一切，都像是一场令人目眩神迷的美梦。

梦的最高潮，是他们站在牧师面前，被另外几个街头拉来的征婚人环绕着。

“不！”史蒂夫震惊道。

“是的！”巴基坚持说。

“巴基，我想要的比这个多得多，但这个难道不是太快吗？”他竭力想说服巴基，巴基则一脸凶狠地瞪着他。“我们有多得多的时间，相信我，我们可以慢慢来，我不想要明天醒来我们都后悔地发现自己干了蠢事。”

巴基根本没在听。

“要么现在，要么永不！”他下了最后通牒。“选一个，马上。”

 

 

 

他们最后还是回了酒店。巴基推搡着史蒂夫，跌跌撞撞地穿过灯光昏暗的走廊。在每一个转角他们都要克制着自己不立即马上靠着墙就把对方的衣服撕下来。

“别急，巴基，我们有时间。”史蒂夫看上去不知道他几乎是在巴基耳窝里吐出的安慰只起到了相反的作用。他带着笑意，任凭巴基略显粗鲁地推搡着，

“如果你不急，那是我的错。”巴基回头，史蒂夫迎上去，两人好不容易才分开的嘴唇再次粘在了一起。龙舌兰酒，威士忌，柠檬，盐，这些味道在他们的口腔里被唾液混合，像是火柴扔进了纯酒精，一股烈焰从口腔一路腾腾的燃烧下去，点燃了下半身灼热的欲望。

那天晚上，巴基喝的酒实在太多了，史蒂夫发现适度的刺激会让他更加兴奋，他用嘴回报了巴基一次。当他把这个已经属于他的男人撩拨得浑身发抖之后，史蒂夫才把他压在身下，狠狠贯穿了他。激烈的性爱美妙得无法言喻，两人肆无忌惮地大喊着射了之后，巴基几乎是立即昏睡过去，史蒂夫拿来毛巾替两人简单清洗之后，心满意足地搂着他的新婚丈夫沉入了梦乡。

不过没过多久，巴基又弄醒了他。但史蒂夫永远不会为以这种方式醒来感到懊恼——巴基爬在他身上，热切地吞吐着他的阴茎。

巴基似乎酒醒了，又似乎没有，他霸道地用自己全部的热情把史蒂夫再次卷入欲望的狂潮。他把史蒂夫摁在床上，用自己的手指，唇舌，牙齿一寸一寸地膜拜着他的身体，然后野蛮地冲进史蒂夫的身体，不知轻重地抽插，撞击。

痛苦和欢愉同样强烈，史蒂夫从未经历如此疯狂的性爱，令他神志不清的不是酒精，是巴基。欲望和狂喜像两把锋利的钻头，把他脑子里所有的理智搅成了一堆灰烬，让他几乎没有任何空闲去忧心其他，忧心这一切会转瞬即逝。此刻仿佛可以永恒。

 

 

 

而现实，一如既往，总是先把你的心高高地扬起，让你错觉可以触碰到你期翼的一切，再狠狠地将你甩落地下。

 

 

“史蒂夫，”沉默许久，娜塔莎打破了他们之间苦涩的寂静。“谢谢你和我分享……这个。我是真心的，谢谢你能对我敞开心怀，你的信任对我很重要。”

她迟疑片刻，轻轻地拍了拍史蒂夫的手。史蒂夫双眼清澈，几乎无法察觉有任何不同。

“你从没和詹姆斯谈过这个，对吗？”

“这已经是过去的事。”史蒂夫说，“我不想为了过去的事责怪任何人，这也不是他的错。我应该知道会这样的。但我就是不能拒绝他。”他苦笑。

娜塔莎点头，“我明白这很困难，再把这些旧事重提，把愈合的伤疤揭开，但你应该和他好好谈谈。”她说。

 “告诉他并不是要他后悔或自责，而是因为这关系到你们俩。我们的过去造就了我们的现在，而你现在已经不再是一个人，你们是要从现在一直走下去的两个人。如果他永远不知道，他就不会知道到底发生了什么，你也无法真正放下。”


	9. Chapter 9

“我伤心了。”下一次，当巴基出现在她的会谈室中，他如此宣称，“你居然都没给我满分，你知道我有多用心完成你的作业吗？”

“想要从我这里拿到A，你得更乖才行。”娜塔莎冷酷无情地说，巴基不能自己地露齿而笑，娜塔莎也摇头笑。平心而论，这一对里她可能更偏爱史蒂夫，但巴基也是那种你没法不喜欢的类型。

“所以你拿到了史蒂夫的礼物？”

他点头，“我猜他会告诉你我没看过，他错了，我早就看过了。顺便说，干得漂亮哦，从他那里套出了拉斯维加斯的事，我都是后来千方百计地才让他说了一点点。你居然只用了两次见面。”

史蒂夫已经和他谈过了？这么快，这么轻易就跨过了这一关？娜塔莎小心地确认。“他和你谈过了？关于那天发生的事？”

巴基显然不知道娜塔莎所指为何：“他告诉我你们说了结婚的事，还有什么要谈的？”

果然，娜塔莎叹口气。

她不认为史蒂夫是懦弱逃避。人们容易以为勇气似乎是天生就有的。但这是错的，人们可以为了自己认定的正确理由去抗争，甚至孤身和世界对抗亦在所不惜。但最勇敢无畏的人也有自己无法去碰的软肋。

而史蒂夫的症结，显然就是她眼前的人。这人在他生命里出现，给他带来无数惊喜又一声不吭地消失，两次。不是每个人都能承受这个。换个人估计都要报复社会再也不信爱情了。

“我觉得你有点偏心。”那个造成这一切的家伙就坐在她面前，一无所知，还抓紧时间在她的助理进来时朝她眨眼，娜塔莎的助理无视了他，干得好。“这不公平，也很不专业。你应该对我们完全平等地分配你的喜爱和同情，但你很显然觉得史蒂夫在经营婚姻上做得更好，而我，怎么说，完全是个婚姻破坏者。这是先入为主的偏见。”

娜塔莎挑眉。“哦，所以你觉得你自己才是那个更擅长处理婚姻关系的人。”她才不偏心，还有，她绝对是专业的，至少足够专业地去掉了上面这个句子里所有的讽刺。

巴基理所当然地点头。

“我必须是，至少，主动打破僵局的是我。如果不是我主动，靠史蒂夫的话，我们同居一辈子他也不会先把手伸进我裤子里的。”他做了个悲伤脸：“想想，多可怕，一辈子没有性爱的婚姻。幸好我及时出手了。”

 

 

 

巴基的蜜月假期过到快一个月的时候，他差不多已经习惯了他的新生活。

说实在话，和美国队长的婚姻没有给他带来太多挑战，那些讨厌的记者和媒体依旧像秃鹫盘旋在他们周围，但巴基大半辈子就是在伪装自己以及甩掉尾巴中度过的，现在这些人和他之前对付的都不是一个等量级的，而见识过那天他的表现之后，他们现在都挺乖地离他远远的。

同居生活也挺好，他之前从没有过一个室友或长期可以信任的同伴，现在他终于明白为什么有些人就是必须要有婚姻才能活了：因为那确实非常舒服，只要你碰上了不错的家伙或合适的对方，而史蒂夫·罗杰斯就是各方面来说都能打满分的那种丈夫。

史蒂夫给他留出足够的空间，任何时候要进他的房间都会先敲门，同时非常有分寸地给予照顾和陪伴，他们分担了家务，史蒂夫负责烹饪巴基负责收拾，他们一起跑步，一起肩并肩地坐在沙发上看午夜剧场，他们的品味出奇地一致，而能找到一个能一起重看古早迪斯尼动画片而不被投以奇怪目光的人实在是挺赞的。

他也喜欢史蒂夫给他的新名字：巴基。

这么多年，他已经习惯了在他的两个身份之间切换，冬日战士和詹姆斯·巴恩斯，前者和杀戮形影相随，而后者则负载前者，也必须活得像一个鬼魂。

现在他又有了新名字，在这里，他不再是杀戮的战士，也不是带有过多秘密的游魂。他只是巴基，只是一个会犯错，也会有喜怒哀乐的普通人，他不完美，但一点点缺陷才正是普通人的完美的必要条件。

他也喜欢史蒂夫微笑着说出那个名字的时候，感觉所有的事情终于跑对了它们该在的地方。

如果某一天史蒂夫因为工作原因需要延迟回来，他也会打电话提前说明。巴基还有一次接到了医院电话，通知他他丈夫现在在医院里，等他赶过去才发现是个乌龙，是某个被救人质而不是史蒂夫躺在急症室里。看在史蒂夫见到跑来的他时那个笑容的份上，巴基放过了那个摆乌龙的笨蛋，甚至宽宏大量到对追踪而至的媒体除了摆臭脸没别的表示。

简而言之，和美国队长结婚该有的，他们差不多都有了。

除了性。

这点挺奇怪。巴基绝对不是那种在这类事上放不开的人，更何况现在他们之间发生性关系还是在法律保护范围呢。另一方面，他确实听见了史蒂夫的告白，尽管不是当着他说的，但那也算数了。他们亲吻对方越来越熟练，感觉也不是没有火花。他能捕捉到某些时刻史蒂夫看着他的样子，如果你对某人没有身体上的兴趣绝对不会有那种眼神的。巴基也相当确定自己并不是一直纯洁无瑕地看着他这位完美得能直接拿出去当现代大卫像的丈夫在自己周围走来走去。

所以，这个男人爱着他，而且他们结了婚，住在一个房子里，绝对TMD生理功能健全，他们的卧室之间相隔不到几步，那扇门也根本挡不住一推。

但就是什么没发生。

有哪里不对劲，只是在巴基搞清楚（或开始行动）之前，他再次被召唤了。

“对不起，巴恩斯，你的蜜月得暂停一下了。”联络员说，“我们需要你。”

是一个突发状况，哥伦比亚贩毒集团的一个高层五个小时前确信已经背叛了他的组织，现在还藏匿在哥伦比亚境内。他手里掌握着该组织至少一半的毒品运输路线及各处海关的联系网络。他的悬赏金现在已经涨到了一千万美金，活捉则翻番。至少有五个国家的人马想要把他弄到自己手里。

“我们要把他弄出来，越快越好。”她说，“直升机已经准备就绪，你需要多少时间能赶到？”

巴基习惯地抬起手腕，但猛然一愣：现在他才注意到，他穿着拖鞋，下身是牛仔裤，上身是随便找到的史蒂夫的旧T恤，任谁看见此时的他，都不会相信他曾经是什么人。

愣神只是一瞬，他立即恢复了正常。

“给我半小时。”

他挂断电话，迅速行动起来。五分钟后，另一个人从后门离开了，没有引起任何人注意。半小时后，在某空港等候着的直升机搭上唯一的乘客起飞，目的地是南美哥伦比亚。

这个常规任务花了他一个星期。当他最终把人从哥伦比亚丛林拎出来，在夜色中交给接应特工带走，巴基也跳上回程的直升机，几乎一靠上椅背就开始瞌睡。

他没睡多久，飞行员伸手一碰他就醒了。

“我们到家了，”年轻的飞行员咧出一口白牙，他只负责接送，完全不知道他们此行是做什么。“你还能赶在天亮前躺回到太太的身边。”

巴基没纠正他不是什么太太，他太累了而且现在真的只想回家。他爬下飞机，意外地发现还有车在等他。

“现在你有个固定地址了。”他的联络员在驾驶座上，摆手让他上车，“我想我至少能载你一程。”

“没有美国队长的签名。”他事先警告她。女孩咯咯笑出来。

她把他送到了房子一条街外的地方放下来，巴基走回去，悄无声息地摸进房子里，备用钥匙当然还在老地方。他尽量放轻步子，不想弄醒史蒂夫。当他摸到自己房间，一扭门把手却愣住了：房门是锁着的。

他试着再扭了两下，才确定不是他累出了错觉，房间确实锁上了。

一股无名之火忽然从他心中腾起，这是什么？某种“滚出我房子”的信号？现在他是被拒之门外了？甚至都没有一个律师先给他寄函通知一声？

他任性地拒绝去想他一声不吭地离开了一个星期，这或许也算是某种信号，离开的信号。可他刚刚才把一个罪行累累的毒贩弄出他的祖国，大概有数以百计的人会因为这事受牵连、被抓、被杀，还有大量毒品会被拦截下来，数以千万计的人会活得比原来要长。巴基当然可以任性地要求一回家就能在一张舒服安全的床上躺下来。

他站在那里，花了五秒想要怎么做，踹开门或砸掉锁，但最后一秒时他改变了主意，掉转方向朝另一间房间走去。

史蒂夫从来不锁门，只是巴基从前也没有不请自入。现在他可管不着了。

他走到床前，就着窗外依稀的光看见床上躺着的人的轮廓，史蒂夫缩成一团沉睡着。他哼了一声，掀开一侧的被子，爬上了床，自觉地把冰冷的手脚缠上那具背对着他的暖热人体。

史蒂夫几乎立即就警觉着醒来了，他僵硬了一瞬，开始挣动，想把入侵者甩脱，反制回来。但巴基更加顽固地缠住他，甚至拿出了柔术的固技，将对方反压下去。

“……巴基？”

史蒂夫在认出是他之后就放弃了挣扎，他松弛了身体，任巴基压在他身上。

“你去哪里了？”他轻声说，“我还以为……”

“我的房间被锁上了。而我现在只想要睡觉。”巴基说，他的鼻子尖抵着史蒂夫的，只是在对方完全不再抵抗之后，那股恶狠狠就没那么有气势了。“我本来可以把它打开的，但我实在累得TMD一分钟也不想站着了。”

如果你敢对此有意见，我也一点不在乎。他用眼神传达，他不会软化的，但史蒂夫发出了一声叹息。听起来就好像他的心在遥远的某处软软地碎掉了那么令人忧伤酸楚。

于是巴基低头亲了他一下。这是他所知有限的“当你关心的某人看起来不太好该做的事”列表里的几个选项，排在拥抱和抚摸之后，但既然他们现在早就紧紧地和对方缠在一起了，嗯。

他又亲了他一下，直到史蒂夫发出的声音听起来是另一种好的呻吟。巴基窃笑起来，嗯哼，除了拯救世界，他拯救婚姻关系显然也是一把好手嘛。

“对不起，”他说，一半是真心一半是觉得史蒂夫应该得到一个道歉。“我应该和你说一声再走的，但事发突然。下次我会记得的。”

“没关系。”史蒂夫说，虽然听着其实还是蛮有关系的。但他们可以明天醒过来再讨论这个。“我也很抱歉把房间锁了。你可以睡在这里。”

巴基再亲他一下，很纯洁地在嘴角附近。他们调整了一下位置，虽然史蒂夫才是那个更适合抱人的大个子，巴基还是把他拥在了怀里，他把脸埋进史蒂夫的两片肩胛骨之间，感觉自己现在才终于回到家了。

明天他们会谈他们之间所有的问题，现在他们只需要紧紧相拥着睡去。


	10. Chapter 10

“你把我所有的东西都打包了。”巴基不敢置信，“我所有的东西。”

这真不是开玩笑，所有衣服，床单枕头，大小物件，甚至连他某天无聊时拿回来的几本打发时间的小说，都分门别类地收了起来，井井有条地整齐放在不同的箱子里，打上了封条。整个卧室空空荡荡，就差在家具上面罩一层防尘布便可以正式演绎一出物是人非相对无语的意境了。

“你是有强迫症吗？”他简直是无语。“又没有另一个人排着队要搬进来！你是从一回家看见我不在就开始打包了吗？”巴基怀疑地问。

“第三天。”史蒂夫说。

“哇喔，这还是挺安慰人的，”巴基讽刺道，“至少你对我的信心还有三天。”他开始动手撕掉封条，撕了两下狐疑地抬起头来，史蒂夫就站在抱着胳膊看他。“你不准备帮把手吗？”

“不。”

巴基气结，在他想要再说什么之前，史蒂夫已经转身离开了。

他对着满屋子大大小小的箱子撅着嘴生了一会闷气，但想了想，还是垂头丧气地走了出去。

“我需要再说一遍对不起吗？”他说，史蒂夫背对着他闷不吭声地擦洗水槽里的一只杯子，那玩意绝对没有紧迫到他不能回头看他一眼。

“不，你不需要。”

巴基叹了口气。“就是想搞清楚一点，你是那种在一次美好的晨间性事之后脾气会特别大的类型吗，还是就是不爽我？因为如果是前者的话我们以后可会有大问题的。”

那只杯子在水槽里磕碰了一下，史蒂夫双手撑在台面上，低着头深深呼气吐气。

“不是。”他转过来正好看见巴基对他挑眉，脸颊堪堪抖动一下，又咬紧了。巴基厚颜无耻地笑了。好吧，他稍后会记得一定把晨间性事记在道歉加分榜单上。

他是先醒过来的那个，花了一秒时间确定自己的所在，外面还不到起床的时间，即使是史蒂夫也还在躺在他身前安睡，仿佛刚刚从某个人的春梦里捞出来那么鲜嫩可口。巴基很知道那是什么样子，因为就有那么一个TMD对美国队长性幻想网站，关于美国队长被空投到自己床上的幻想得到了大约一千个赞。

但现在，只有他一个人梦想成真，简直没理由放着不碰啊。

巴基就做了。他不紧不慢地一点一点把美国队长剥开，一点一点试探感受他的身体反应，史蒂夫也完美地在他把他的阴茎抚弄到勃起得最漂亮的那一刻醒过来。

“巴基？”他嘶哑地开口，“到底……”

“就是个早安问候而已，达令。”巴基说，“放轻松，虽然我记不太清了，但我们肯定做过这事，对吧？”

史蒂夫在他手里射出来的样子简直无以伦比。

“混蛋。”史蒂夫嘶声说，即使还在高潮余韵中也转过来吻他，手里做的事和嘴里说的完全相反。巴基愉悦地哼哼着把自己往他手里抽送，在他逗弄史蒂夫时他也已经相当硬了。当史蒂夫把脸埋在他肩窝里蹭着，进一步一口咬上他颈侧时，巴基猛地吸了口气，就这样无声地丢盔卸甲。

完美一天的开始，直到他们打开巴基的房间，气氛忽然就急转直下。这也说明性显然不能解决全部问题。

婚姻真是一件复杂的东西。

 “对不起。”巴基正色道，“忽然离开不打招呼是我的错，我真的很抱歉，我有反省了。我就是还没有习惯要和别人交待自己的去向。”在此之前，也从来没有那么一个人需要他消失前交待去向。

史蒂夫还是抿着嘴看着他不说话。

“我没办法保证什么，”他说，“以后可能还会发生这样的事，也许还会有突发事件需要我立即就出发，但我会记得留个口信，不会像这次这样一声不响地消失。”

“还有呢？”

巴基眨眼，还有什么？

“你还得回来。”史蒂夫说。“哪怕是回来跟我说一声你不想再呆下去，你有更好的地方去了，但你必须要先回来。”

巴基呼出一口气。“没错，好的，我……我会回来，我保证。这样可以了吗？”

史蒂夫紧绷地点了点头，然后他们就不知道说什么了，面面相觑，彼此大眼瞪小眼了一会，好像都不知道下一步要怎么办了。巴基最先笑出来。

“哇，”他深思道，“刚才算是我们的第一次家庭纠纷吗？比我想象的要没趣多了，我还以为美国队长的家庭矛盾里至少得搭配上枪战背景啊，跨国人质啊等等更炫酷的东西呢。现实和梦想的差距可真让人失落。”

“闭嘴。”史蒂夫板着脸说，但有一丝笑意从他眼中泄露出来。巴基跨前几步，大咧咧地露出他令人无法拒绝的又软又乖又带点坏坏的调笑意味的笑容。

“闭嘴可不是我想听到的话，”他低声说，一点一点拉近他们之间的距离，史蒂夫被他向后推得低喘着靠在橱柜上。“我可能还是个婚姻里的新手，但我确实听说过吵架之后会有超级~激情~火辣~的合好性爱啊。好多人就是为了那个才吵架的呢~”

史蒂夫忍无可忍，一把抓过那撩拨人的混蛋，吻掉那张嘴接下来所有的话。

 

 

这股小别胜新婚的甜蜜蜜一直到晚上。巴基进浴室时史蒂夫也在附近晃荡，伸头进来一脸欲言又止，巴基索性成全他。

“想帮忙吗？”

然后就变成了他大爷似的坐在浴缸里而史蒂夫一脸严肃地在他脑袋上揉出泡泡来。巴基舒服得差点像猫似的发出咕噜声，在他快睡过去时史蒂夫的手忽然停了。

“这个是什么？”史蒂夫问，巴基感觉到他的手指小心翼翼地抚过他后脑勺的一处。巴基想了想，才知道他问的是什么。

“一个小意外。”他说，“大概十一年前吧，我在一次训练中翻越障碍时摔下来，够幸运只是一点点脑震荡和一个疤。”

史蒂夫的呼吸忽然抽紧。“十一年前。”

巴基点头。“脑震荡还有点失忆后遗症，有一段时间感觉很奇怪，不断地试着去记起来自己是谁，看各种照片、日记找回忆。不过到最后我还是丢掉了我一整个学期的记忆。不过我猜大概也不是什么好回忆，我都不记得有人去看过我。”

他看到史蒂夫的表情时眨了眨眼。“哦，嘿，这张悲伤的小脸是怎么回事？”他捏捏他丈夫的脸，史蒂夫把脸埋进他手心里。“不过就是个意外。我又没有失去什么东西。就因为你是美国队长不意味你要对发生在所有人身上的坏事负责好么？”

“不，”史蒂夫说，“只是对你。”

乖乖，谁来告诉他要拿一个一脸认真地表白的美国队长怎么办啊。

“你都没有问过那时候我在干什么。”他换个不那么容易把他们引到在浴室里再来一发的话题。他倒不是不喜欢，只是现在气氛有点微妙。

“你说了学期，你在学校，或者至少是类似学校。”史蒂夫说，“军校？”

巴基鼓励地亲他一下，“不错，你比你们派来调查我的小组加起来聪明多了。”

“但如果你进过军校，他们没理由找不到你，”史蒂夫说，他努力抵抗巴基的干扰在思索的样子真可爱。“即使你中途退学，也还是会留下记录。”

巴基微笑起来。

“如果你想找到正确的答案，你得要先问对问题，亲爱的。”他提示道，“他们找的是‘詹姆斯·巴恩斯’，但我并不是一直都是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，我只是后来才拿回了这个名字。他们当然找不到。还有什么想问的，现在我可是在免费奉送时间。”

史蒂夫凝视他片刻，道：“你属于哪一边？”

“我不是你们的同事，也不属于任何一个政府机构，如果你是问这个的话。”巴基说，“但我是在好的那一边。至少我认为是。”

“这么说，我们不会有针锋相对甚至拔枪相对的一天？”史蒂夫说：“我也不需要担心有一天我得去把我丈夫抓捕归案了？”

“你可以试试，达令，”巴基坏坏地一笑。“我倒是不反对和你玩警察扮演游戏。第一天我就说过，随时欢迎。”

史蒂夫咳嗽一声。“我不会……”他一本正经的宣言被门铃声打断。巴基皱起眉来，什么人会选在这个时间跑来当电灯泡煞风景？

“是佩姬，”史蒂夫恍然大悟道，“我差点忘了，我约了她晚餐，她一定是来接我了。”

他走出去开门，把巴基一个人连同满头还没冲掉的泡泡留在那里，他不爽地眯起眼睛，撅起嘴来。

谁TM又是佩姬啊？


	11. Chapter 11

佩姬•卡特警官，和她那令人过目难忘的美貌一样出名的是她的火爆脾气，而据媒体挖出来的消息称，她从史蒂夫•罗杰斯还是个警队小菜鸟的时期就已经和他出双入对，在那次恐怖袭击中，她也是史蒂夫•罗杰斯唯二的后援。同时她也是美国队长唯一公开承认过的女友。  
“前女友。”巴基说。  
“她一直是史蒂夫的密友，”娜塔莎道，“即使在结束恋人关系之后，两人还是保持非常亲近的朋友关系。他们现在还是同事，我猜她肯定和你们常来往。”  
“我会说她是，某种意义上的朋友。”巴基说，“我其实有点喜欢她，不是每一个女人都会在第一次见面时就威胁要摘掉我的蛋蛋的。”

 

“你就是那个丈夫。”佩姬说，特别在“那个”上咬字清晰。巴基看着眼前的红裙美人，想自己该不该表现得更……嫉妒一点？毕竟，理一下这个逻辑，他还挺有理由的：他出去一个星期回来，发现史蒂夫打包了他的东西，搞得好像他已经成了过去时似的，同时还约了前女友共进晚餐。  
正常人都能琢磨出这里面肯定不止是一起晚餐那么简单。

他摆出他最客套有礼的笑容。“没错，我就是那个丈夫，”他对史蒂夫说， “甜心，你都没提过你有个前女友，而且还如此明艳动人。”  
史蒂夫夹在他们俩的刀光剑影之间淡定自若，这桌三人晚餐也就他一个人真的在享受食物。“亲爱的，我以为你知道，”他回道：“我们结婚的事在报纸上爆出来时，他们弄了一整版我的过往情史分析。全国人都跟着复习了一遍我的女友名单。”  
“听起来好像很有趣。”巴基说：“我居然错过了。”  
“是很有趣。特别是其中百分之九十的人我完全闻所未闻。”  
“撒谎，”佩姬说，“他有过目不忘的本事，只要看过就不会忘记——他们给你安的第十三号女友是谁来着？”  
“莎朗。”史蒂夫说，有点歉疚。“可怜的姑娘，只不过是和我出了一次任务。后来每次他们一提到她就叫她13号，幸好她并不在意。”  
“她不是不在意，是你完全没明白过来，史蒂夫。”佩姬说，“实际上，你就一直比较迟钝。”她朝巴基一笑。“我老是担心，这样下去他到底要怎么才能找到另一半。”

巴基僵着脸回以微笑，他们间的亲密氛围自然得外人插不进去。他开始有点后悔为什么脑子一热就跟着过来了。实际上，联系到现在的情况再想想，也许这次他都不该回来，直接在任务结束便顺其自然地消失或许更好。单调的婚姻生活？他可以接受，但这种莫名其妙的复杂三角关系？还是算了吧。

他满脑子各种念头乱跑，吃什么进嘴里也都是味如嚼蜡，终于找个借口起身离席去洗手间。  
当巴基俯身冲洗罢双手，看见镜子里的那个衣冠楚楚的男人时，那个念头又冒了出来。他看起来一点也不像他自己，他想，不是詹姆斯•巴恩斯，也不是冬日战士，这镜子里的家伙看着就像是被随便什么人打扮好拉出来给别人看的丈夫，干净、漂亮、千人一面、枯燥无趣，挂着假笑敷衍应对。  
这就是他？像个小丑一样，被人带出来展示，还（差一点）愚蠢地和女人争风吃醋？就为了一个男人？毫无意义，不论那个人是谁，都不值得他沦落到如此可悲的境地。

白天的种种此刻回忆起来也有种不真实感，诚然，他确实喜欢史蒂夫•罗杰斯，也享受和他的相处，但这不代表更多，对吧，性也不过就是性。他从一开始就想过要走，现在看来这个想法无比正确。  
在今晚之前，他都没有意识到史蒂夫•罗杰斯已经对他产生太多不好的影响，他让他软弱了，也让他变蠢了。在明显的泥足深陷之前，及早抽身是保身上策。  
感情是没有必要的东西，冬日战士会这样决定，而詹姆斯•巴恩斯则不需要任何会干扰到他做出正常理性思考的情感。

史蒂夫是个好人，但仍然不值得他放弃这个。既然现在另有他人已经在等着一个机会，他或许该更识趣一点，干干脆脆地离开，别挡在别人的路上，也给自己更多退路。  
越想似乎越发可行，他啧声，对镜子拽了一下领带，将它扯得松脱。现在他不是巴基了，里面的那个巴恩斯撕开了那个“好丈夫”的外壳，朝他露出一个歪斜的笑。  
虽然有点遗憾，但看起来又该再次上路的时候啦。

他忙着对自己眉目传情，身后洗手间的门咔嚓一声，巴恩斯回头，他一整晚坐立不安的原因正一脚踢上门，抱着手臂冷冷地打量着他。  
“我还以为这里是男士专用？”巴恩斯说。佩姬•卡特没理会他的打岔，径自用眼刀从上到下割他。  
好吧，既然都摆出了一副情敌对峙的阵势，巴恩斯摊手挂出白旗。“我先声明，我并没有想挡在你们之间——”  
“如果你再让他伤心一次，你个小混蛋，我会摘掉你蛋蛋，然后逼你吃下去，我才不在乎你那张漂亮的小脸蛋会不会被搞脏呢。”佩姬说，巴恩斯猛地噎得说不出话来。  
“那会很痛，也很恶心。”巴恩斯很实在地说，“我还是比较喜欢它们在现在的地方。”  
“你已经在盘算什么时候就拍拍屁股走人了对吧？”佩姬说，“永远停不下来，也不在乎别人会怎么样。所有的一切都不过是你的游戏。”

喂，恶人先告状不是这样搞的吧。巴恩斯抗议道：“我不知道你在说什么，但整个晚上明明是你想让我出局，我早就说过，任何时候需要我走我都会很配合的。我在掺合进来前可不知道有你的存在，说真的，既然你们已经两情相悦干嘛还搞得那么麻烦——”  
“什么？”佩姬用一副他脑袋有问题的眼神看他：“这完全和我无关。”  
“拜托，”巴恩斯说，“整个晚上你都一副情意绵绵的样子看着他，他也情意绵绵地看着你，我在中间都要瞎了好嘛。不过我也管不着，史蒂夫•罗杰斯也好，美国队长也好，你尽管拿走。反正也轮不着我说话。”  
他料不到的是佩姬勃然大怒，“这才是你想说的对吧，随便找个借口抽身。就像十一年前那样，一声不吭地不告而别，然后又毫不在意地回来，这一次你又打算再来这一招？这一次是婚姻游戏？玩腻了就走人？”

巴恩斯彻底糊涂了。“等一下，我们是不是有个误会？”他说，“我刚刚认识史蒂夫一个月，即使算到一年前，不管你口中那个十一年前的混蛋到底做了什么，我也肯定不是他。”  
佩姬愕然：“但是——你不是——？”  
不是啥？巴恩斯纳闷她到底把自己误会成了谁。但他没能搞清楚，外面有人在敲门，史蒂夫的声音传进来：“巴基？佩姬，请把门打开好吗？外面还有人在等着，你们已经影响到别人了。”  
佩姬丢给他一个瞪视，打开门，史蒂夫站在外面，看着她又看看巴恩斯。  
“好吧，”他说：“我猜今晚就到这里了？”

 

“佩姬只是一个老朋友，我们并不是你以为的那种关系。”他们回去后，史蒂夫解释说。  
“嗯——哼，”巴恩斯拉长声说，“没错啦，大家都是这样的，当你丈夫不在的时候，就找前女友约会什么的。”  
“巴基，这不是约会，”史蒂夫依旧是好脾气又耐心的样子，“那是很久之前的事了，佩姬早就有其他对象了。”  
“好——吧，”巴恩斯说，“结果这又不妨碍她跑过来威胁要摘掉我的蛋蛋。”

史蒂夫被逗笑了，巴恩斯忿忿地盯了他一眼。“她只是误会了……”  
“她没有，”拖延无益，巴恩斯认为还是直接点好。他痛恨暧昧不清、拖拖拉拉，“我确实一直在打算着，差不多到适当的时候就离开。”  
沉默，“所以，现在就是……那个时候了？”史蒂夫静静地说。“你现在要走了？”  
那种奇怪的揪心感又来了，早前在洗手间里的决心，忽然就不再那么确定了，他动摇得那么快，连他自己都吓了一跳。肯定是史蒂夫•罗杰斯的错，每一次，只要一对上他，巴恩斯武装了一辈子的冷酷无情立即软和成一团棉花。  
如果他真的是个冷血无情的杀手，他现在就应该直接干掉史蒂夫•罗杰斯，否则假以时日，这个人绝对会是能要他命的一个弱点，但史蒂夫到底是怎么做到的？  
他现在要离开吗？  
冬日战士会说是，詹姆斯•巴恩斯也会选是。任何一个之前的他都会赶紧抽身而退，在事情发展到更不能控制之前。  
但史蒂夫看着他，无声地询问，巴基？他的口型这么说。巴恩斯无法开口说话，不是现在，他又是巴基了。  
“不是，”巴基说，不甘不愿地咬牙，“我是说，如果你有任何对象，任何需要我让开的人选，你只需要说一声，我就会自动清空位置。我只是喜欢事情说得清清楚楚的。”  
“并没有那样一个对象。”史蒂夫确认道，“完全没有。”

他相信他，史蒂夫•罗杰斯当然不是搞婚外情的类型，哪怕这只是一个权宜婚姻而已，他的忠诚也会是百分之百的。又是可悲的一个证据，巴基郁闷地在心里揍了自己一下，当史蒂夫•罗杰斯那样认真地说话，他总是直接相信他。  
但至少他们有把话说清楚，这也算一个进步，对吧？  
另一个念头悄悄袭上他心头，到底谁才是那个佩姬恨得咬牙切齿的家伙，十一年前伤害过史蒂夫•罗杰斯并一走了之，他怎么能够做得到？让这样的人爱上他，然后冷血无情地就像遗弃一只狗那样将他抛下？  
那个（应该把蛋蛋揪下来剁碎喂狗的）家伙到底是谁？

他回头大概应该好好研究一下媒体总结出来的美国队长的过往情史，找到那个人，或其他人，媒体可能会夸大其辞，但也会从中窥到一丝蛛丝马迹。  
“巴基？”史蒂夫担心地叫他，他才发现自己好像挺长时间没说话了。史蒂夫的脸都因为忧虑而纠结在一起。  
只是为了以防万一，并不是为了别的，比如愚蠢的嫉妒心什么的，巴基想，他终于确定了自己下一步的目标，心情大好地决定大度地原谅史蒂夫今晚的所作所为。他伸手去拍拍他丈夫，甚至允许自己稍微靠过去一点点，史蒂夫犹豫地握住他的手他也没计较，心满意足地筹划要怎么开始他的“找出前任”计划。


	12. Chapter 12

 

“啊，”娜塔莎说，这个红发咨询师居然还有说不出话的时候，巴基惊奇地发现，那样子就像有个熊孩子狠狠在她肚子上踹了一脚而她又不能踹回去。“所以，你到最后，找出那个人了？”她挣扎着说完那句话。

巴基没有回答，他忙着打量她，“史蒂夫和你说起过这个人。”他几乎是肯定地说。

娜塔莎发誓她已经很努力了，但还是不够。没人能做到。

她放弃了，只是说。“除非史蒂夫同意，我无权告诉你我和他谈话的内容。”

“这就是说，他确实说过了。确实有那么一个人。”

“你之前不确定？”娜塔莎讶异道，他们到底是在说些什么呀，她开始怀疑她的情商已经地被她的这两个客户给拉低不止一点点。

“那个人，几乎没有任何线索可以查到他，”巴基也挺郁闷的样子，“我试了所有的办法，所有可能的来源，但就是没有一点点有用的结果。他就像一个鬼魂一样虚无缥缈，如果我不是确定史蒂夫并没有精神分裂症的话，我简直要怀疑他是自己虚构了一个人出来。”

 

 

如果你想找到正确的答案，你得要先问对问题。巴基是这么对史蒂夫说的， 他也是这么做的。

他首先排除了所谓的美国队长情史的十几号女友，性别是一个原因，另一方面，根据佩姬·卡特的说法，那个人认识史蒂夫的时间要更早，大约是在十年前。从史蒂夫的档案来看，那时候他还是一个学生，独自住在布鲁克林，不可能和那些人有所交集。

这样搜索范围就大大缩小了，他也许是学校里的某个人，或史蒂夫画室里的搭档，甚至也可能是史蒂夫在打工的地方认识的人。

他先从学校同学入手。这个范围比他想象要小得多，撇去那些在史蒂夫出名之后冒出来蹭关系的家伙，真正能称得上朋友的人其实屈指可数。巴基明里暗里观察和走访了数个，他们一致表示没见过史蒂夫和什么人走得特别接近，也没提起过谁，更没有什么女朋友。

“他不太和学校里的人来往，总是一个人来来去去的。”一个这么说，“太忙了，你知道，他得负担自己的学费和生活费，要打工，还要去学画。我猜这就是为什么他也完全不在女孩子那头上费心思。”

所以同学这一个可能就去掉了。

他打工的地方要找起来相对来说比较困难，十年间人事变迁，有些人甚至根本不知道当年自己曾经和美国队长一起工作过，对任何事情也都一问三不知。

不，没有见过什么人来找他，他很守规矩，除了少数几次住进了医院几乎没有请过假，也没有和谁闹过不快，感情纠纷就更没有。

画室那边倒是一个意外惊喜。

“既然你问到的话，”当年同学者之一的某平面设计师说，“他确实好像有一个朋友，从没见他带到画室这边过，但他曾经画过一副素描，我有印象，虽然是简略的草图，但还是可以看出其中的感情，只有对你熟悉和亲近的人才有那样的笔触。”被追问下去，设计师耸耸肩：“模特差不多和他一样大的年纪，英俊？大概，我不太记得了，说回来，为什么你们报纸要问这个，你们到底要写什么？”

他起了疑心，盯着巴基看，忽然嗷地叫了一声。巴基差点把手里的录音笔捏断，那位昔日同学非常热情地抓住了他：“我就说看你眼熟，是你，史蒂夫的男人！我在电视上看见过你，干得好啊哥们！”

巴基堪堪地扯动嘴角，好吧，至少，这人不是那些反对者。

“所以这个不是访问咯？”对方兴致勃勃，完全没有被欺骗的不悦。“为什么你要乔装打扮来问史蒂夫过去的事？噢！！！”他又一次大惊小怪地叫起来，巴基这次很镇定。“太甜蜜了！你是打算通过这样的办法去了解他！”

……呃，某种意义上，倒也可以这么理解没错。巴基僵硬地点了点头。

这也导致接下来整整两个小时，巴基被迫坐在那里，听他历数史蒂夫的种种故事，他喜欢什么题材，喜欢的食物，讨厌的天气……等等等等，直到连当年他们画室的集体合照第五次被拿出来让他辨认哪个是史蒂夫时，巴基终于忍无可忍地告辞了。

 

 

所有的路都走不通之后，他只有最后一个选择：佩姬·卡特。

“我不会收回那些话。”佩姬硬梆梆地说，“我也不会为对你说了那些话觉得抱歉。你活该。”她让开一侧让巴基进去，巴基眼角余光看见不远处某个警员正目瞪口呆地看着他们俩，然后脚底抹油般飞蹿而去。他几乎能看见流言在这栋大楼里火速传递蔓延的情景，在史蒂夫听到消息赶过来前，他们时间可不多。

 “我不是为了那个来，”他也不浪费时间了，“我有别的事问你。”

“你想问那个人？”佩姬说，“但我也没什么能告诉你的。史蒂夫从没具体地提过他是谁，但有那么一个人，我觉得他从没真的放下过。这不是我和他分手的原因，但知道有过那么一个完美的前任的存在，而你永远没法竞争过他，还是很郁闷的。”

 “完美。”巴基用一种很好地传达了自己怀疑态度的声音重复。

“很显然史蒂夫认为他是完美的，”佩姬哼了一声，“即使是对方先离他而去，他也完全没有怨言。要我说，他就是个混蛋而已。”

如果他们第一次见面不是那么糟糕的情况，巴基觉得他一定会喜欢佩姬的。“跟我说说这个混蛋。”

“英俊？有趣？讨人喜欢？喜欢你的时候让你觉得自己就是全世界的中心？”佩姬摊手：“我真的不知道太多，我唯一知道的就是史蒂夫提起他时整个人就会发光。实际上，想知道那人什么样，你可以找面镜子，你完全就是同一种类型，所以也别怪我误会你就是他。”

这倒是解释了闪婚，巴基深思，以及最初拉斯维加斯那一夜史蒂夫遇见他时表现出来的震惊和沉迷——没错，他稍微有点记起来了，虽然还是不多——史蒂夫显然从他身上也找到了那个人的某些影子。当然，能够在一年之后还能记得他，这点要归于史蒂夫那异于常人的责任感，他大概觉得一旦结婚就是天长地久互相忠诚什么的。

但这就是他和那人相似的全部了。他撇嘴，将这些不太愉快的想法丢开。

“不管他对史蒂夫做过什么，他已经是过去。我不是他。”他声明。

“对哦，你干得比他好多了。”佩姬讽刺道，“先是一夜情，闪婚，然后失踪一年，再回来，再消失。”熊熊怒火再次在她双眼中闪现：“你完全不知道自从你再次出现后一个月里他变化有多大。我还没来得及高兴，你又来了一遍，他又像行尸走肉一样过了那一个星期，然后你又回来，摆出一副好像什么事也没有发生的样子。所以，让我再说一次，好好给我记住，如果你胆敢再让他经历一次这种地狱，我会实现我的承诺。”

“我还在这里，不是吗？”事实胜于雄辩。

佩姬的回答是一声冷笑。“让我们看看你能留多久再说。”她说着不由扼腕叹息：“为什么他就要非要遇见——爱上你们这样的人？”

这也是巴基想知道的。也许即使像他们这样的混蛋也会个守护天使照看着，也会走运遇见如天使一般的人。但如果上帝决定大方地给他送上这么一份大礼，巴基才不会傻兮兮地说不，他会说谢谢，然后不客气地收下。

巴基望见史蒂夫已经从走廊那头大步出现，神色肃穆好像前面有一场战争等着他去阻止，巴基笑了。

“他已经这样完美了，你总要允许他有点坏品味。”他对佩姬说，站起身告辞，恰好这时史蒂夫已经到了门前。

“嗨，”史蒂夫说，看清楚他们俩没互相揪着头发打成一团，顿时松了一口气，“我不知道你来了，”他对巴基说，“你们，呃，还好？”

“把你的人带走，罗杰斯，”佩姬都懒得看他们，巴基则忙着用笑容（再一次）征服他丈夫：“我很忙，所以你们俩最好找别的地方眉目传情，或者开个房，干脆就回家去。”

“佩姬！”史蒂夫震惊道：“我们才没有……”

她瞪了他一眼，但巴基敢说她其实是有一点高兴的。他现在也明白她形容的史蒂夫那种“整个人在发光”是什么样子，仿佛自有一个小太阳正在他身上往外辐射。

爱着某人，被人爱着，原来真的是如此美好（且赏心悦目）的事。

 

 

 

“你想知道任何人任何事，你明明可以直接问史蒂夫。”娜塔莎指出他从头到尾的一个盲点。“适当的嫉妒是爱情的表现，对你所爱之人的一种奉承。我觉得史蒂夫会很高兴知道你在嫉妒某个‘前任’的。”

“嫉妒谁？那个家伙？”巴基嗤笑，“我根本不需要，他跑掉了不是吗，落荒而逃的胆小鬼。”

“呃，大概，也许，是的。”娜塔莎说。

“所以他输了，我才是最后的赢家。”

“我不觉得把你丈夫当成某种战利品有利你们的婚姻。”但她笑了。

巴基做鬼脸。“去告我呀。”


	13. Chapter 13

 

到下周的约定好的双人会谈，娜塔莎又再见到他们俩，她才刚刚把那些流程套话，之前的会见进展良好，很感谢你们的坦诚巴拉巴拉说到一半，巴基就打断了她。

“你是怎么叫我们的？”

“你是指什么？”

“别装了，”巴基说，“我们都遇见过烦人的客户，也都会在背后给他们起绰号。所以我们是什么，美国队长和他不务正业的丈夫？”

“既然你这样坚持，”娜塔莎说，“其实，是完美先生和坏男孩。顺便说，詹姆斯，请你不要坚持每次来都要和我的助理调情了，下次她真的会给你电话号码的。到时候我可不会把咨询费退给你们。”

巴基噗哧乐，但史蒂夫似乎不觉得这个好玩，他轻轻皱眉，对上娜塔莎后他则略显不自在地移开了目光。

那个答案已经越来越明显。娜塔莎胸有成竹地打开了她的本子。

“好了，我们之前已经谈过很多事，今天会有点无趣，但请尽量配合，特别是你，詹姆斯。今天我们来谈谈对方的坏毛病。就由你来开始如何，史蒂夫，可以吗？”

……

 

 

当娜塔莎结束了办公室漫长的一天，拎着笔记本回到她的公寓，已近深夜。她在玄关处踢掉鞋子时，正在狂敲电脑的室友抬头和她打了个招呼。

“给你留了点吃的，”她说，“以为你会早点回来的。”

娜塔莎打开冰箱，“我的一个案子已经差不多到了第三阶段，我想趁着还在状态就在办公室把文字部分做完了。”她找了个勺子，倚着墙狼吞虎咽。她的室友感兴趣地看着她。

“你那完美的一对这周表现怎么样，还是那么讨人喜欢以及秀恩爱到闪瞎眼吗？”

娜塔莎露出一点笑容。她说过一点点史蒂夫和巴基的事，把他们称为s先生和s太太，样本式夫妻：相爱的一对，但一个对两个人之间的感情始终缺乏安全感，而另一个完全没注意到这一点甚至一直在加深这一误解。

“甚至比之前更闪。”她说，“你不会信的，他们相爱到眼里简直看不见其他人，但就是说不出来，为什么人们一到感情的问题就那么幼稚和盲目？”

“当局者迷，我们都这样。”室友说，“这就是为什么你不可或缺呀，你打算怎么对付他们？”

“我不知道，还是老样子，让他们对彼此坦白？”娜塔莎甩甩头发，“还有一周，我会找到最终的突破点的。”

她再吃了几口，听见街道上警车呼啸，与此同时客厅打开的电视已经转切入了突发新闻：在离她们数个街区外，一处楼房中发生爆炸，暂时不确定是否有人员伤亡，相关部门已经紧急赶往现场……

她们默默地看着起火冒烟的楼房，室友拿起遥控换台，另一个新闻主持在播报着某国的人质挟持事件依旧还没得到妥善解决，过不久，电视中再次播放出刚才爆炸起火画面，右下角跳出一张年轻女性的照片。画外音解说这名女子已经确定丧生在这个不幸煤气事故中。

这就是我们生活在其中的这个操蛋世界。每天都有人死去，有人动荡不安，有人陷入爱河，有人心碎分手，而世界上其他的人也依旧照老样子过下去。

 

 

 

娜塔莎为第五次会谈准备了很长时间，她整理出来了全部的谈话记录，一个人在办公室写到很晚，最终拿出了一个相对满意的方案。

但他们没来。

“我们的完美先生和坏男孩取消了他们的约见。”她的助理说，“罗杰斯先生给你留了言。”娜塔莎点点头，回到办公室去听史蒂夫的电话留言。

“对不起，娜塔莎，巴基说他不想再继续进行下去。他很坚持，我只能尊重他的意见，我会尽量说服他，看是否能够有转机。我会再联系你。不管怎么样，谢谢你的工作，你的建议对我们很有帮助。真的非常感谢。”

娜塔莎听不出他是真心这样觉得还是强作欢颜，他听起来还是那么镇定。但她也记得这个男人在回忆最伤心的往事时的样子。那些破碎是非常年代久远的事，安静不可闻，但痛苦并不会因此少一点。

她不知道从上周他们离开这里之后发生了什么，不知道他们还会不会回到她的会谈室。她想打个电话，但拿起话筒又放下了。现实生活总是充满了变数，娜塔莎已经见过太多寄望甚高的人来到这里，最后还是免不了破碎结局。她的小办公室不过是一个刻意营造出来的空间，企图假装四面墙内人们可以暂时避开所有的一切，真诚面对他们自己的生活。但真正的生活始终还是在外面才能发生。

这就是为什么她从来小心地保持着自己和咨询者之间的距离，因为你一旦真心喜欢他们，你就会患得患失，无法以客观专业的立场去看待一个案子的成功或失败。你会不理性地希望自己能够令他们圆满，并代入私人感情。

但就算这些她统统明白，她还是感到遗憾，为自己不能再做得更多。她由衷地希望一切就像史蒂夫说的，都会好起来的。

 

 

“你还好吗？”

巴基目光朝下，转了一圈才落在自己腿边，对上说话的人：他的邻居凯西，小脸超级严肃，简直是活脱脱小一号的美国队长。

如果她不是正骑在自己粉红色的自行车上，车子前面还塞了一只呼哧呼哧吐舌头的狗想扑到巴基身上来，效果会更好。

“我很好，为什么要问这个问题？”

“因为史蒂夫很担心。他还跟我说不要让毛毛来缠着你，但又说我可以过来和你说话，说不定让你心情好一点。”凯西说，浑然不觉她已经把史蒂夫给出卖了。 “为什么你会心情不好？”

因为你刚刚说到的那个男人。巴基无奈地笑了，半是意料之中半是点点酸涩。

“因为一些很复杂的原因。”他揉一下小女孩的头发。“大人的世界总是比较复杂。有时候我们想让自己开心点，但做不到——就是办不到。”

凯西老成地点着头。“懂了，妈妈也总是这么说，”她善解人意道：“如果你感觉不好，你可以不要假装自己很开心。只要你过后开心起来就好。如果你想说话，我也会听的。”

“谢谢你，现在我已经好一点了。”巴基说。“想和我一起走到公园那边去吗？毛毛也想去，对吧？”小狗果然配合地朝他汪一声。

这一大一小一狗在公园里并不引人注意，几乎就是最普通的家庭组合。巴基让凯西骑着车子去追毛毛，“十分钟后回来，”他说，“可别跑太远了。”

他在长椅上坐下，一分钟后，一个人加入了他。

“真想不到有生之年，我会看见冬日战士带小孩，更别提还有只狗了。”女孩说，她的脸巧妙地遮挡在帽子下。

“任何事都有可能，”巴基说，“几天前你还是具尸体呢。”

 

 

 

一周前的午夜，当电视上播出实时新闻时，巴基正睡眼迷离地歪在沙发上，主持人喋喋不休的声音并没惊扰到他。直到史蒂夫从前门进来，俯身亲吻他时他才惊醒了。巴基迷迷糊糊地翻身，伸手去拥过身边的人。

“你闻起来好像才刚刚从一个火灾现场逃出来。”他把脸埋在他丈夫的胸前喃喃道。史蒂夫回话时胸腔完美地贴着他脸颊震动。

“一个糟糕的爆炸，”他说，“可能是煤气泄漏，我也做不了什么。”

“啊，”巴基说，“有人伤亡吗？”

史蒂夫正要回答，电视已经省了他的事，他们俩一起看着被打出来的年轻女孩的照片。下面是她的名字：安吉拉·波特。

“可怜的女孩。”史蒂夫低声说，他在巴基头顶印下一个吻，离开去浴室。他没留意到巴基一瞬间睁大了双眼，直到他消失在浴室里，巴基才猛然坐直起来。他已经半丝倦意也没有了。

他拿过遥控换台，试图找出更多消息，但所有的新闻只是不断地重复可能是煤气泄漏，不排除其他原因这些老调。

巴基盯着屏幕上他的前联络员的脸。

他想到第一次见面时他说过的话。

他们会对你做我刚刚做的事，甚至更糟的事。

糟糕的事看来已经发生了。

 

 

他启动了他的联络邮箱，自两年前行动结束之后，他就弃之不用了，出于安全考虑，他总是完成一次任务就清除掉任何关联的东西，把那些抛在身后。但现在他没有别的选择，也许不安全，但值得一试。

他赌对了。

他的前联络员，或者，安吉拉（他现在终于知道她的真名了，或许也是个假身份）有一条留言。

“巴恩斯，我需要帮忙，有些很不好的事发生了。我已经不知道要怎么办才好。你是我唯一可以相信的人。”


	14. Chapter 14

他们的接头地点在巴基的厨房里。这不算太别出心裁，考虑到他现在更主要的身份确实是已婚妇男，简直顺理成章。

巴基走进厨房时已经看见了角落里坐着的人，他径直走向冰箱，拿出牛奶倒上。

“多谢你愿意见我。”安吉拉的声音在黑暗里听起来有点紧张，“我……非常感激。”

巴基喝了口牛奶，耸耸肩。

“你知道我是谁，”他说，“你知道我住在哪里。在麻烦出现时，你本可以直接冲过来，把我拽进去。但你选择了按我的规矩来，宁可诈死，即使我选择忽略你的请求你也已经仁至义尽地警告过我有危险，我赞赏这种诚意。所以，说吧。”

在两年前的行动结束后，安吉拉·波特转回了缉毒署，没人过问她之前去了哪里，做了什么，在她的记录里也只写着她曾被直接指派外调以协助其他部门工作，连她自己都认为这已经尘埃落地，不过又是一个等老了的时候在摇椅上说的“你奶奶我当年”的故事。

直到上个月，她和搭档受命去处理一个跨国案件，有些环节需要找了当地警局帮忙，最终没费多少周折便圆满解决了，在安吉拉回去提交报告时无意中看见了一宗无名尸体案的文件。只是那对她来说，并不是无名尸。在被安排给冬日战士之前，她曾经负责过一阵子那人。和冬日战士一样，那个人也是由于某方面的特长而被特殊招募。

“我一开始并没有觉得这两者之间有关系。”安吉拉说，“你知道，以你们的生活方式，有个把敌人，在任务中失手并不算是什么稀奇事。但当我去查了详情，我开始怀疑这不是一次巧合。特别是我查到另外两名参与这一行动的特工同样巧合地发生了意外，而我自己也被人盯上了。”

“可能是贩毒集团的报复。”巴基说，他们都知道那些人是多么善于杀一儆百，上亿美金的可卡因白白出海不见回头，只有大量鲜血才能让这一仇恨之火平息。

“有这个可能。”安吉拉承认，“但他们必须先知道自己要动手的目标。而这三个人的加入对外都是绝密的，整个计划中，只有招募他们的人才知道他们的存在以及他们各自的任务。”

巴基皱眉：“你在暗示是最初雇佣我们的人在逐一干掉我们？且不论他的出发点是什么，我会是暴露得最彻底的，为什么我没有被消失？三年前，他想找到我的行踪或许还有难度，但现在，”他指了指自己的脸。“这张脸已经差不多算是和美国队长绑定在一起了。他和你一样知道怎么找到我。”

“也许就是因为这个，”安吉拉坚持说，“你和他们不一样，你已经不可能随便消失而没人知晓。他会用另一种办法对付你，一旦他公布你的真实身份，你过去的每一个任务，自然有人会找上门来。他不需要对你出手。到时候，即使美国队长都没办法保住你。”

厨房里沉寂下来，只有机器运作产生的微弱电流声。巴基若有所思地挠了挠脸，他看了看手里的牛奶，好像才刚记起来有这么个东西。把杯子放下，他叹了口气。

“看来我要准备好为家庭而战了。”

 

 

“队长，”史蒂夫刚刚走进办公室就听见山姆大呼小叫地，“有些东西你要看看。”

他走到克林特和山姆占据的地方——也就是他的办公室，在克林特的暗示下掩上门。“是什么？”

“记得那个煤气泄漏导致的爆炸吗，”克林特说，朝山姆撇嘴，“结果我们的受害者，并不只是随便一个可怜女孩而已。我就说那起爆炸看起来很可疑。”

“但结果证明就是煤气泄漏。”山姆回嘴道。

“是要我给你把重点画出来你才能看懂人为和意外的区别吗？”克林特说，“人为的，也即是说，谋杀。”

“可能是谋杀。没有确凿证据我们就还不能确定。”史蒂夫纠正他，他越过克林特看他们查到的结果，结果也挑了挑眉。“她曾经是缉毒署的特别调查员。”

“不只如此，四年前她以优异的成绩毕业于匡提科后进入缉毒署，但在她的档案上显示她一进去就立即被指派外调去协助其他部门，后面的两年也一直如此，然后两年前她再调回缉毒署，升为特别调查员。”

“我查了她外调的那两年，”山姆说，“她所在的部门被描述为对外通讯处，但那个部门是不存在的，或者说，有过，刚刚好，就在两年前被撤销了。”

“这表示，这个优秀毕业生要么是莫名其妙在一个小地方浑水摸鱼了两年，然后走了后门回缉毒署，要么这两年中她一直在这层掩护下做着别的事。”

“但这和爆炸有什么关系？”

“本来是没有，”山姆说，“直到我去查了一下有没有其他人的档案里写着和她一样在那个部门工作过，结果还真有的。和她一样，还有两个人也被外调，同样在两年前结束外调回缉毒署，然后一个在半年前不幸殉职了，一个在三个月前车祸身亡。除非他们那个部门是霉神罩顶，否则不会死得这么巧合。”

史蒂夫还是保持谨慎观点。“确实很可疑，但我们还是没有足够的理由说明他们之间有必然的联系。我们需要有更确实的证据。”

克林特翻白眼，但他也知道史蒂夫的难处。“如果你还要个理由的话，那个女孩还是你的粉丝呢，在她的书房墙上还有一张你的照片，签名照哦，队长，这还不能打动你吗？”

史蒂夫叹气，“好吧，虽然这还不足以提起一个正式的调查，但我们看看还能找到些什么。”他让步道，山姆和克林特得意地来了个击掌。

“我们先从那个对外通讯处入手查起。”

 

 

 

“两年前，整个部门撤出，整一层楼也被封锁，本来按计划，所有的资料文档都会归档移交到相应的地方去。”安吉拉说，电梯里显示数字正朝上走。“”

“但是没有？”巴恩斯问，电梯叮一声，他们俩一前一后走出去，咫尺处并立的数座大厦的灯火投射过来，幽蓝色光线笼罩的走廊，略有鬼影重重的既视感。

“你知道一旦涉及要对什么事负责的时候，官僚机构有多会踢皮球吗？”安吉拉说，“我们本来就不是一个正式成立的机构，负责各部分的人员都返回原来的部门后，这些事也就无限期地拖延下来了。不过，现在对我们倒是一个好事。”她停在门前，在密码锁上输入数字，并按上手掌验证。大门悄然无声地开启，巴恩斯跟着她走进去。

她轻车熟路地走到了主机前面，启动电脑，将带有解密程序的U盘插上去，逐一输入指令，一边说，“整个计划的每一次行动，都会由联络员最后提交总结报告，并统一录入。如果我们要知道为什么他们现在要杀人灭口，我们得重新过一遍这些文件，肯定有什么地方——”

巴恩斯忽然开口：“有人来了。”安吉拉猛地住口，看着他警惕地偏头倾听，但安吉拉什么也没听见。

“我去处理。”巴恩斯简略地说，安吉拉点头，他无声无息地离开了。

她继续在键盘上敲打，终于跳出进入画面，安吉拉接着输入指令，另一个程序跳出来，覆盖了整个屏幕。与此同时，身后有脚步走进房间。

“他们升级了保护程序，”安吉拉头也没回地说，运指如飞，“我需要更多时间破解——”

“我需要你举起双手，波特女士。”一个声音说，她僵硬了，缓缓回身。

在她身后，举枪对着她的，是史蒂夫·罗杰斯本人。

 

 

 

“波特探员，”史蒂夫确认无误，那女子眼睛瞪大，显然也认出了他。“我需要你和我走一趟。请把你的武器放在地下，然后踢过来。还有你的U盘。”

安吉拉·波特脸色惨白，她一动也不动，“你不明白，”她急切地说，“我不是——”然后史蒂夫脑后一阵锐痛，有人在背后袭击了他，声东击西，他后知后觉地想，最后一个意识是朝后栽倒在一个感觉异样熟悉的怀抱里。

 

史蒂夫没有昏过去多久，就带着一个疼痛欲裂的后脑勺醒过来，发现自己被背捆住双手丢在地上，眼前也蒙上了一条黑布。史蒂夫小心地保持不动，利用残余的感觉试图搞清楚自己在哪里：背后坚硬的平面应该是墙，他应该还在那个房间里。

“你可真是一点也不留情啊。”一个女人的声音，应该是安吉拉·波特。

“闭嘴，干你的活。”另一个声音说，声音尖利嘶哑，像裹着一层沙砾。“还有你，别装了，罗杰斯，我能看出你醒了。”

安吉拉轻笑了一声，“当然你能看出来。”她嘀咕说，史蒂夫不确定，他想起克林特说过安吉拉有他的签名照，这大概代表不了什么，但至少她对他没有恶意，而她的同伙是何态度他还不确定。他不知道克林特和山姆还需要多久才能找过来，他得拖延时间。

“你是谁，”他问，“还有你们到底在找什么？为什么要诈死？”

“作为一个俘虏，你的姿态还需要更低点，罗杰斯。”那个声音说，他念出罗杰斯的时候有一种亲密得古怪的讥讽感。

脚步声停在他前面，史蒂夫感觉到那人正居高临下地打量着他，一只手伸过来捏住了他下巴，把他摆正了，让他能更舒服地靠着墙坐起来。要不是这个情境史蒂夫差点想谢谢他。“还有，别指望着你的两个手下了。他们来不了。”

“B——冬日！”安吉拉说，她抽了一口气，似乎遇到了什么麻烦，史蒂夫听见门口传来警报声，“shit！主机中设置了自毁程序！一旦有人试图复制资料就会启动！一定是在后来加的！它把我们锁在这里了！”她呻吟道：“完蛋了！”

“冷静，”那人说，“你能把它停止吗？我们还有多少时间？”

“五分钟！”安吉拉声音很绝望，连带着敲击键盘的声音也变得非常粗暴：“整层楼都布了线，五分钟之后我们如果不能解开，就什么都完了。”

“早知道我就该选个更聪明的联络员。”那个声音评价道，史蒂夫发现他似乎丝毫没有被五分钟就会被轰飞的前景给吓到。“冷静，干你的活，你没死在上一次，这次也不会有事的。”

当他又转回到史蒂夫身前时，史蒂夫一点也不惊讶。

“罗杰斯队长，”他那看不见的敌人说，“嗯，我能说什么呢，对不起把你也拖进这里来了，不过我们也不一定死得成，所以，还是拭目以待吧。”

 “有什么想说的吗？模拟一下临终遗愿？”那人继续说，“和你放不下的人打个电话？说声再见还有我爱你？”他靠得很近，史蒂夫几乎能感觉到他正蹲在自己面前，几乎是平视的姿态。史蒂夫想象不出他是什么样子。

“真的？你现在是要改当圣诞老人了吗？”史蒂夫说。

“说不定我们就死在一起了呢，”那人说，如沙砾粗重的声音里是劝哄的语气。“我总得了解一下和我一起赴死的人吧。”

“我不信，你要什么？”

他的敌人低声笑了。“你最邪恶的秘密，”他说，粗哑的声音降低了更显几分……诱惑。“来吧，告诉我，伟大的美国队长内心的黑暗面，什么是你感觉最美好，又最罪恶的时刻，你永远不会忘记的时刻，你愿意付出一切，只要能够再来一次。”

史蒂夫莫名地吞了吞口水，他张了张嘴，正要开口——

“耶！”安吉拉欢呼起来，打破了入魔般魅惑的此刻。“我破解了！！”她叽里咕噜地快速说了一串话，大意是诅咒她的前同事以及某些王八蛋。

史蒂夫也松了口气，刚才那奇怪的气氛一扫而空，他身前那压迫感十足的热力退开了一点点，但没有离开。

“遗憾，”他说，他听起来真的有点失望，“我差一点觉得这也是一个完美的死法。”史蒂夫想不出这哪里完美了。他接着说，“不过也好，好了，继续吧，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫说：“为什么我要告诉你？”

“因为我们不会死了，因为我们很幸运可以活下去，而我无聊得要死，我想要一点娱乐。如果你告诉我，我会给你一点甜头，我会告诉你正确的线索。”

 

 

 

史蒂夫在挣扎，他能看得出来，巴基几乎要笑出声了。这对史蒂夫大概是一个严酷的考验：是干脆拒绝这个交易，是撒谎随便套他的答案，还是说真话。

巴基几乎就要吻下去了，就在他以为他们要死在这里的时候，然后他想，去他的，去他的什么炸弹，去他的冬日战士，去他的秘密身份，让一切都见鬼去吧。至少在最后一刻，他会告诉史蒂夫一切。这不是任何一个他设想过他们俩的结局，但也不失为一个完美结局：抛开一切，一起相拥着死去。

幸好安吉拉及时（也煞风景）地破解了程序，打断了他。

现在，忽然间又是另一种不同的玩法了。

问出那个问题时他其实并没有更多意思，但现在不同了，巴基想起娜塔莎说过他的礼物糟透了，他其实真的不太知道史蒂夫到底想要什么。

史蒂夫要他，这是当然的，他也已经有了。但还有什么是史蒂夫想要的呢？与其瞎猜什么浪漫的方式，还不如直接问。

看着吧，娜塔莎，巴基得意洋洋地想，他会打造一个金光闪闪的礼物，正好就是史蒂夫想要的，这才不是作弊，这是光明正大的交易。

他在想着的时候，史蒂夫开口了。

“很多年前，”他说，他的声音很稳，而巴基的呼吸梗住了。“我最好的朋友睡在我身边，我希望时间在那一刻停下，永远停在那刻。如果我能够重回那时，我希望我当时就能够把我想说的话都说出来。我希望他永远属于我，即使是现在，我依旧想把他困起来，阻止他任何离开的可能。每一天，每一刻，每一秒。”

 

 

 

“这就是我的秘密。”史蒂夫说。

沉默，长久的沉默，以至于史蒂夫怀疑是不是那人还在那里。最后他终于出声了。

“我不喜欢这个答案。”

史蒂夫哼了一声，“骗子。”他轻蔑地说，“不过我也不惊讶你的出尔反尔。”

“你也用谎言骗我。”那人低声说，“……你的秘密一文不值。”

史蒂夫苦涩地笑了。“你当然不会明白。你从未爱过任何人，是不是？”

一阵细索声，那个人站了起来，“不，你错了。”他说，“我爱过，我曾经以为我没有，但我确实爱着，像个傻瓜那样爱着。”

“只是现在我开始厌烦当一个傻瓜了。”

 


	15. Chapter 15

“她叫那个人‘冬日’，”史蒂夫说，佩姬沉着脸站在他身后检查他的后脑勺上。“他们很有可能也在两年前的那个神秘行动中共同合作——嗷！佩姬！”

佩姬不悦：“这就是自作主张不带后援擅自行动的后果。”她无视了克林特和山姆嘀嘀咕咕那我们是啥的声音，毕竟那俩现在也小小挂彩。“你确定你不需要去医院查一下脑震荡？”

“我觉得没那么严重，”史蒂夫自己摸了摸，也皱了下脸。“我没觉得晕眩或别的。那个人对我们并没有恶意，至少没有伤害的意图。”

“真的？”山姆反对，“他的家庭教育里是不是把友善定义为‘神出鬼没不做警告地把别人打昏然后塞进天台吹两个小时冷风’？我屁股现在还是没有知觉的。”

佩姬一视同仁地怒视他们：“你们现在脑袋还有知觉就该万幸了。我要你把这整个事情提交一份完整的报告，史蒂夫，赶在尼克·弗瑞发现你们擅自行动然后找我的麻烦之前。在下周之前我就要看见那份报告和一个详细清晰的案件说明，而不是东鳞西爪的碎片。”她下了最后通牒。

他们敬畏地目送她离去，面面相觑后，克林特偷眼看史蒂夫：“对不起，队长。”

“没关系，”史蒂夫说，队长当然就是背这种事的，不然要队长干什么。“至少我们现在有一个至少是口头上的办案许可以及一星期的时间了。也不算是完全没有收获。”

“我知道这个，”克林特说，“我说的对不起是害你被前女友吼。”山姆贱笑地撞撞他，史蒂夫无奈地摇头，他拿起一边的档案，打算再过一遍。勾肩搭背要离开的两个人停下来看他。

“队长，你还不打算回家？”克林特说，“以防万一你没注意到，现在是周末的凌晨。”

“我和巴基说过我会晚点回去。他知道我在工作。”史蒂夫头也不抬。克林特发出夸张的声音。

“这就是和男人在一起的好处了，没那么麻烦。”他对山姆说，“我的女友总是在抱怨我没有时间陪她，说真的，当她逛街的时候要我跟着那不叫陪，那叫跟班佣人好吗？”

“我觉得她之所以抱怨的真正原因不是那个，”山姆说，“如果你是美国队长，或者你能甩给她一张永远刷不完的卡，你永远也不会听见任何抱怨的。”

他们俩斗着嘴一路互相掐着走了。

 

等史蒂夫终于将所有档案都过了一遍，回到家已经是清晨。他在浴室换过衣服，摸回卧室，巴基正像一只虾米那样可爱蜷在床的半边。史蒂夫情不自禁地咧开一个笑容，他爬上床去，把手小心地搭在他丈夫身上。

巴基发出一点声音，好像在说混蛋，或者只是哼哼。史蒂夫把鼻子埋进他肩窝里，经过这个漫漫长夜他真的需要获得一点点这样的安慰。

“吵醒你了？”他悄声问。

“如果不想吵我你就不该问，”巴基说，感觉有点暴躁，史蒂夫的手顺着他的腰轻轻抚摸安抚他。

“对不起，”他可怜巴巴地说：“我工作了一整天，碰上了一个感觉很棘手的家伙。”

“哦，怎么棘手？”巴基听着清醒多了，他转过身对着史蒂夫，感觉似乎他之前也没怎么睡着，史蒂夫有点奇怪，但没深想。

“没什么，就是有点不按规矩出牌。”他把手放到巴基脸上，巴基抬眼看着他，眼下有淡淡青色阴影。

“你好像也睡得不怎么好？”史蒂夫说，“事情不顺利？”巴基之前提过最近他有个“老朋友”出了些事需要处理。没什么好担心的，他这么说，一点点收尾的杂事。

“对，”巴基说，他脸上没什么表情，“不太顺利。非常糟糕的见面。有时候我想我并不是真的能理解别人想要什么。”

“那些人不喜欢你？”史蒂夫打个呵欠，他脑子里几乎迟缓成一团泥了。

“怎么说呢，我不是他的最爱。”

“别担心，会好的，”史蒂夫说，他揉了揉巴基的脖子，那里连同肩膀都绷得紧紧的，“至少你是我的最爱。这能帮上忙吗？”

巴基笑了，甜蜜里带点忧伤。

“我倒是希望能呢，”他说，“没什么你能做的，史蒂夫，我会处理好的。”

既然他这么说，史蒂夫不再坚持，“好吧，我相信你会的。”倦意沉沉压下来，他靠得更紧一点，几乎是一抱住巴基就睡着了。

 

 

 

他在四个小时后醒过来，巴基已经不在房间里。史蒂夫走出去，巴基正盘腿坐在沙发上，他过去用下巴在巴基脑袋上碰一下。“早安。”他咕噜道：“你在做什么？”

“已经是中午了。”巴基不客气地说，“我在忙。”

是他想多了还是今天巴基确实有点暴躁？史蒂夫有点困惑，他放开巴基，去厨房的冰箱里翻看能找到什么弄点吃的。“你想吃什么？”他扬声问，“还是你已经吃过了？”

没有回答，史蒂夫探头出去，看见巴基又埋头在电脑上。

“还有一件事，你还记得娜塔莎和我们是约在了这个星期吧？”

巴基猛然抬起头，“啊，”他表情空白，“我忘了告诉你，这个星期我需要出城一趟。”

“那我和娜塔莎再约过——”

“实际上，”巴基打断他，“这件事比我想象的要复杂，我这一段时间都抽不开身了。你可以告诉娜塔莎，我们恐怕去不了了。”

史蒂夫扶着冰箱门，愣在那里。

“但我们说好了——”

“史蒂夫，”巴基用那种我在忍耐的语气说，史蒂夫没来由一颤，“这件事我们先不讨论，取消它就好了。”

“是发生了什么事了吗？”史蒂夫小心翼翼地说，“巴基？你想谈谈吗？”他不安地交换了一下两脚的重心，冰箱的冷气扑在他赤裸的腿上。他把它关上了。

“和你没关系，”巴基烦躁地说，他看了看史蒂夫，换了缓和些的口气，“是我在忙的这事让我有点……不在状态，我不想分心。等我搞定了我们会再讨论，我保证。”

他再次回到工作中，史蒂夫知道是没办法扭转他的主意了，叹口气。“至少，你能吃点东西？”

 

  

结果他还是尽力哄了巴基吃了点东西才走了。巴基找不到任何理由拒绝，以至于现在他坐在公园里整个人还怨气森森的。就为了那几口鸡蛋。

“一般来说，”安吉拉很小心地说，“我不会干涉我负责联络的特工的私人生活——”

“非常明智，务必继续保持。”巴基冷冷地说。


	16. Chapter 16

现在任何惹到他的人都只会变成一条被无妄之火烧干的池鱼，安吉拉•波特并不是胆小鬼，但她宁可把勇气用在更值得的地方。  
“我核查了全部的行动报告，特别是涉及到那三名特工的部分。”安吉拉说，“在把到目前为止发生意外的特工所有提交的报告进行了横向对比，出现了一个相交事件，一次拔除行动。”  
拔除行动，直白一点说，就是由他们的特工提供情报，联合当地政府的军事力量，直接将整个贩毒团伙连根拔起。  
在一开始，这种策略短期内成效明显，但很快弊端也显示出来了：贩毒的巨大利润空间，足以使任何人铤而走险。斩掉一个，在空出来的地盘上很快就再发展出新的团伙，更有甚者，一股势力旁落之后，不同团伙间就会展开争夺，使得一段时间的治安更为混乱，总体来说，弊大于利。所以他们很快就放弃了这一个做法。  
但这种拔除行动还是零星发生，主要是针对一些小国或地区贩毒势力刚刚崛起，还不足以成百足之虫态势的情况。  
冬日战士也曾参与过几次类似的行动，他的作用主要在前期的潜入破坏，获取情报，有时候还包括暗杀。  
“我说的相交事件，就是三年多前在哥伦比亚的一次拔除行动。”安吉拉说，不远处骑着自行车和小狗追逐的小女孩，发出清脆的笑声，不时回头朝巴基挥挥手。她“你策划组织了整个拔除行动，还有两名特工则在内部策应。”  
巴基记起来了。但那根本算不上什么重要行动，他不记得那一次有什么特别之处。  
你做的每一件事，每一个行动都有其代价，而报复的代价则更高，需要足够的财力和势力支持，他不认为那个已经被一举拔除的贩毒团伙有能力跨国追踪。还有为什么是现在？等了三年，他们的耐心未免也太好了点。  
回答这个问题需要一个名字，一个级别高到能接触到这些报告，同时有权限知道被招募的特工身份的名字。  
这个范围就非常小了。

 

在他的邻居眼中，艾利是一个好人，为人低调，安静，他养狗，按时把垃圾放在规定的地方，从来不在公寓大声放音乐或其他扰民的行为，在在是个模范公民。所有人都听说过，他是一名政府小公务员，退休之后便打算安安静静地过完剩下的日子。  
但这个好人还有另一个身份，他曾是缉毒署的高级官员，在那三份行动报告的后面，每一份都有这个好人的签名。  
在这个周一晚上，艾利遭遇了两名不速之客。他走进客厅，那个女子已经等在那里，艾利伸手便去摸他放在一副挂毯后面的枪，但那里是空的。一条胳膊从后卡住他的呼吸，几拳落在他肋骨上，他便喉咙里咯咯作响，像一条死鱼一样被人丢在地板上。  
“现在我会问问题，而你会好好回答。”那男人说，“你知道我是谁。”  
这不是问题，但艾利还是回答了。“冬日战士。”  
“谁在找我？他们怎么会知道我？”

这个故事很长，涉及了一个不甘寂寞的前高级特工，一次心存侥幸的赌城之旅，还有一次背叛。  
“我输了我所有的一切，”艾利说：“他们威胁如果我还不出来就要毁掉我，就是那个时候，他找到了我。他说他会付清我的赌债，只要我帮他一个忙。”  
那个帮忙，就是一串名字，缉毒署曾经参与组织了某个具体缉毒行动，他要负责那个行动的所有特工的名字。  
“然后你给了他我们每一个人的名字，”安吉拉说：“你就这样把和你并肩作战过的同事廉价出卖了。”她朝他啐了一口，艾利垂头，他似乎已经丧失了求生意志。他知道等着自己的是什么，他已经说出了太多，要么是冬日战士解决他，要么是最初找上他的人解决他。  
“这就是我为什么要独来独往，”巴基告诉安吉拉：“一旦你属于某个组织，无论你自己干得有多好，总会有一份文件，上面清清楚楚地写着你的名字，有时候还TMD附带照片，而每一个像这样能看见文件的渣滓，只要他们有机会，都能够为了几块钱出卖我。”  
他把艾利拖向浴室，那里更方便做点不宜为人所知的事。安吉拉犹豫地叫了他一声。  
“你想怎么对他？”  
“你知道我会怎么做，”残酷无情的回答，“这种事永远只有一个解决办法。”

 

半个小时后，他们离开了，带着一份详细的供述，还有一个名字。被留在浴室里的男人无人知晓，两天后他的尸体被清洁工发现。医院最后给出的死亡原因是，意外在浴室摔倒，无法爬起来呼救，只能躺在地上等死，他们认为在死的最后一刻他的意识都是清醒的。  
他们在电视上看见那则新闻，巴基毫不在乎地耸耸肩：“我给了他活下去的机会，如果他够强悍他就能够爬起来，结果证明他就是条没骨头的狗。”  
安吉拉没出声，这已经是冬日战士所能给的最大仁慈了。她说：“那另一个人呢，你要怎么办？”  
他笑了，“很简单，”他眼底闪现赤裸裸的杀意，“他要复仇，我就让他看看什么是复仇。”

  
安吉拉朝自己的车走去，这是个阳光灿烂的上午，但她只觉得手脚冰冷麻木。她茫然地坐在车里，直到有人敲她的窗户她才如梦初醒。  
“女士？”是一名年轻巡警：“你遇到什么麻烦了吗？你已经停在这里很久了。有需要帮忙吗？”  
“我很好，”安吉拉说，“就是在想一些工作上的事。对不起，我这就走。”  
她把车开出很远才停下来，在街角她用手机发了一封邮件，收件人是史蒂夫•罗杰斯。干完这些后她彻底毁掉了那部临时手机，离开了那个地方。  
安吉拉•波特不相信命运，但如果真的有命运，这个结局其实早在数年前已经预定好，早在拉斯维加斯，早在他们能够控制之前。现在一切都已经落在了自己的位置，她也无能为力扭转它的方向。但如果他们足够幸运，还有另一个人有改变这一切的可能。

  
他的手机在收到邮件发出提示时史蒂夫•罗杰斯就注意到了，他没有立即查看，他正在一次会议当中。  
会议的主题是冬日战士。  
一个传奇，知道他存在的人这样称他，和这名字连在一起的是一些暗杀，还有，对后一点史蒂夫有点诧异，一些抓捕，他针对的目标多数是臭名昭彰的罪犯。他接受委托，那些有途径能联系到他的人也大多不在乎他的价格昂贵，他们委托他去找到杀害自己亲人的凶手，去抓捕藏在坚固堡垒中的独裁者，他从不向雇主汇报，甚至他们很多人都没见过他，但他总是会成功。  
“这个人是自命现代罗宾汉还是什么？”山姆翻着文件，在发牢骚，他还在记恨着屁股的事。“这是现代社会，我们有法律和执法部门。他是以为自己一个人就能代表法官和警察吗？”

“有些时候他也会和执法部门合作，”希尔说，“不是那种互相通知行动的合作，他会把受委托抓捕的逃逸罪犯丢给警察处理，毕竟，他的客户里也有守法公民。”  
这点其实更像某种讥讽，制度刻板导致无能臃肿的警察部门，和现代非法灵活（且收费）的侠客之间的对比，史蒂夫想。  
“我们现在还不清楚为什么他会搅进这一桩爆炸，或者说，诈死，缉毒署不肯合作，也拒绝提交相关特工的资料。”希尔继续说，“而那个主机中的全部的文件已经被他和安吉拉•波特给毁掉了。我们只能猜，他也许和这几桩特工的意外死亡有联系。”  
她很好心没有提到史蒂夫和冬日战士的遭遇，只是大家都心照不宣了，毕竟，整个过程报告人手一份呢。“我们的人也和冬日战士遭遇了，初步判断，他并无意和警方对立，但他在这其中扮演了什么角色还不清楚，也不知道他的下一个目标是什么——”  
“对不起，”史蒂夫说，“我需要打断一下，我知道他的下一个目标了。他要刺杀佐拉。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前因为想保持神秘，所以都没具体说明，其实这里巴基的身份和任务性质，我参考的是福赛斯的两本小说《复仇者》、《眼镜蛇》的设定，他就类似于为人解决问题的复仇天使的角色。我对可卡因生产情况及贩毒情况的概念，也基本都来自《眼镜蛇》。  
> 《眼镜蛇》的故事里，由于老福艺高人胆大，直接设定为美国总统下令打击全球贩毒计划，多国联合行动海陆空打击什么的，我只有膜拜，模仿都不敢想，只是把这个设定为缉毒署的长线计划，反正这也有点现实根据，不算完全瞎编【你就是在瞎编好么……  
> 最后强烈推荐对这类型小说感兴趣的童鞋去读这两本书！！《复仇者》中的同袍战友情也是非常有爱的！！！


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

安吉拉·波特的通风报信在他们当中激起了可以预料的波动，最初的震动之后，佩姬首先提出了怀疑：“为什么安吉拉·波特提供这些信息给我们，她不该是冬日战士的同谋吗？她有什么目的？”言下之意，可能是一个陷阱。

史蒂夫也无法解释，但尽管没有什么理由，他却下意识倾向于相信她。“不管她的目的是什么，我们总可以去查她说的是真是假。”他建议道。

医院很快就有了回复，艾利确实已经被确认死亡。对冬日战士的意图和他会不惜采取任何手段达到目的的决心也不再有人存疑。

“现在是不是该去掉那个他不在我们对立面的假设了？”克林特说，对上众人的视线他显得有点莫名，“因为他现在确实是了，如果他要刺杀佐拉，他就是我们的敌人。”

 

 

阿尔尼姆·佐拉，也有人称他佐拉博士，三年前，他背叛了他所属的帮派，被缉毒署的特工带出哥伦比亚，转为污点证人。

因为他在贩毒集团中举足轻重的地位，三年来佐拉在不同部门间各种明里暗里的权力角逐中交易辗转，每一个人都想压榨出他的最大价值。佐拉也极好地利用了这一点，和他们讨价还价，为自己争取到尽可能多的自由活动权利。

就如现在，他在完全属于他自己的顶层阁楼，在他的两个保镖的陪同下，笑容满面地迎接了史蒂夫和他的小队，唯一能显示他依旧还是不完全自由身的是他脚上的GPS脚铐，还在被严密看管中。

“罗杰斯队长，你可是稀客，”他说，那双狡猾的眼睛在镜片后闪烁不停：“我猜你来不是看我过得好不好的，不知有何贵干？”

“我们手上有一个案子，有线索显示和你有所关系，”史蒂夫大略地描述了一下。“你对此有什么想说的？”

佐拉夸张地比了一下他身后的两个大汉。“你可以问他们，我自从进了这里，除了法院命令，几乎没有出过大门。更别说还有这个小东西，它就是我二十四小时的同伴。每一秒我的方位你们都知道。”

“你在这里，不代表你就是清白的，和外面没有联系，”山姆说，“我们也都知道他们俩是拿谁的钱，嘴为谁开。”

“如果你需要可以去查监控录像，我也很乐意证明自己的清白。”佐拉大度道。山姆毫不客气地走去提取录像，佐拉的一个保镖也跟了过去。

史蒂夫给克林特使个眼色，克林特会意，他借故四处走动，观察整个房间。佐拉始终面带微笑看着他。

“看起来你在这里住得很习惯。”史蒂夫说。“你甚至重新布置了房间”

“这要感谢你们慷慨的政府，”佐拉说，“尽管我拥有限量的自由活动空间，但我已经很知足了。”

史蒂夫不置可否，他瞄到一个形态古怪的雕像，“那个是哥伦比亚的艺术品吗？”

“啊，那个是阿兹特克人的复仇之神，”佐拉说，“传说就是他给人间降下兵器，教给人类憎恨和纷争，难道不是很有趣吗？”

“复仇，”史蒂夫重复道，“确实很有趣。实际上，我正想问，你是否听说过冬日战士这个名字？”

 

佐拉露出一个油滑的笑容，“我永远不会忘记这个名字，队长，”他说，“三年之后，正是他把我从丛林中带出来，带到美国。这个男人改变了我的人生。”

史蒂夫没料到还有这样的转折，“喔，那他算是你的某种救命恩人了？”

“他改变了我的人生，”佐拉强调道，“你的政府需要用到我，他不过是个携带我的工具，实际上，我曾以为我再也不会听见那个名字，还有那张脸了。但，有些时候命运的安排谁也想不到，不是吗，队长？”

史蒂夫被问得一愣，“呃，我猜是吧。实际上，我有个准确的消息，冬日战士正又一次为你而来，这次他的目标是你的性命。”

佐拉的表现让史蒂夫确定他完全预料到了这个。“我确实说过，命运的安排谁也想不到。”

“你看起来一点也不惊惶，听说一个顶级暗杀者正在直奔你而来。”史蒂夫说，“毕竟，你自己也见过他的能耐了。”

 “我确实见过，他很不错，非常了不起，但这反而是他的弱点。他的处境比我危险多了。再说，还有你们挡在我和他之间呢。”他朝史蒂夫龇牙笑，史蒂夫压下心里莫名的不快，“我有他的把柄，我知道他是谁。冬日战士给自己树立了太多危险的敌人，一旦他的秘密身份曝光，每个人都会找到他的门前。”

“你一定要密切关注，美国队长。我保证你会大感兴趣的。”

 

“我会的。”史蒂夫说，“如果你满足我的好奇心，我会更感激：为什么你如如此恨他入骨，以至于想把他置于死地而后快？”

“你真的想知道，罗杰斯队长？”佐拉说，史蒂夫点头，“实际上，我不恨他，就像我说过的，他只是个工具。”

“三年前，我答应和你们的人合作，而你们的政府承诺给我和我家人安全。冬日战士把我带到这里，我等着和我家人团聚，结果，我等来的只是尸体。”

史蒂夫一言不发。佐拉讥笑。“当然，你们的人总是很有理由，说他们死于意外，流弹误伤，我接受了，失去的无法重来，但必须有人要付出代价。”

“我不能对你们的政府怎么样，我还要仰仗你们的保护。但发生了失误的工具则应该被销毁，每一样都应该丢弃不该继续留着，我只是帮你们清理一点事后麻烦而已。”

史蒂夫紧紧地盯着他，“所以，你不否认你对那四名特工的死负责？”

“我不知道你在说什么，罗杰斯队长，”佐拉安然道：“我什么也没说，我只是说，每个人都要为自己的所作所为负责。而坏掉的工具就该毫不犹豫地摧毁。”

 

 

“我不喜欢他。”克林特说，他们步出电梯，这栋大厦各处都安插了他们的人，史蒂夫留意到，就在刚刚保护力量已经比之前加多了一倍。“不是说我喜欢冬日战士。至少他有那个胆量，他在为他的同伴复仇。我们却在这里保护一个鼠辈。一想到这变态同时还在谋杀我们的人我就觉得恶心。”

“我们不需要喜欢他，但我们必须要守住自己的职责所在。”史蒂夫严肃地说，“不管佐拉有多可憎，我们必须保住他。冬日战士的目的是复仇和自保，如果真如佐拉所说，他知道冬日战士是什么人，一旦秘密曝光，冬日战士的处境会非常危险，他不会手下留情的。”

“于是我又多了一个理由去同情那个冬日战士了。”克林特无精打采地说，“干得好啊，队长，真是战前最好的动员。”

史蒂夫无语摇头，但他也没法反驳。冬日战士也许不在他们这一边，但他显然也以自己的方式做自己认为正确的事。想到要和这样的人刀枪相见，确实让人没干劲。

安吉拉·波特在给他的邮件中描述她和冬日战士共事情况，她并没提及一直以来以独行侠身份存在的冬日战士为什么会加入缉毒署的行动，也许有一点是关键，围绕着冬日战士的所有谜团中，有一点是确凿无疑的：他不喜欢可卡因。

这也许就是为什么缉毒署能成功招募他的原因。安吉拉·波特这样描述冬日战士：他是最高效最致命的武器。

他们也查实了接起这些环节的关键一点，在安吉拉提及的那次拔除行动中，特工协同当地军方捣毁了一处毒贩据点，在交火中有多人伤亡，其中就有佐拉的独子。

谁开了那一枪不重要，结果已经无法改变了。

 

安吉拉这样结束她的邮件：

罗杰斯队长，我们都曾为了自己选择的理由去战斗。但有时候，仅仅是自己认为正确还不够。也许他会认为我的做法是一种背叛，但我认为这是更深的忠诚。我无法阻止他，我也不能仅仅是袖手旁观，这就是我为什么找你。你有能力去阻止他，我希望你能阻止他，能让这一切有一个好的结局。

现在，他是你的了。一切由你决定。

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

史蒂夫给局里打了个电话，说明了情况，尼克授权由他接管整座大厦安保工作。

“希尔已经在路上，她会协助你进行调度指挥，”他说，“至于我们亲爱的佐拉博士，我会处理。你只需要专注在冬日战士就好。既然我们和冬日战士都知道佐拉的意图，为了避免夜长梦多，他不会拖延太久，很可能随时动手，从现在开始你和你的人就24小时待命在那里。有任何情况，随时汇报。”

史蒂夫和克林特、山姆交待了新的变化，他们都是一副早料到了的样子。当希尔到达，史蒂夫便集结了全员，将新的安保计划和布置一一部署下去。

“在行动之前，我要你们有一个基本概念，”史蒂夫说，“冬日战士不是你们之前对付过的普通罪犯。他是个战士，他习惯了在没有任何后援的情况下作战，他曾经侵入过比这还复杂还坚不可摧的地方。我们也不知道他是否还有更多同伙，他很可能随时，从任何地方攻入，”他环顾一圈，望入每个人眼中，“一旦和他正面遭遇，我们要做好面对任何变化的准备。如有可能，尽量生擒。”他补充道。

 

史蒂夫随后到各楼层巡查，逐个排查死角和疏漏。在表面上，这里依旧是一座商务大厦，特别是白天，衣冠楚楚的人群喧哗来去，他扫过那些形形色色的面孔，忽然闪过一个念头：那其中是否其中就有冬日战士。

口袋中的电话在这时震动。史蒂夫看了一眼，立即接起来。

“嗨，巴基。”他温柔地说。克林特原本跟在他身侧，闻声假咳一声，与山姆两人默契地和他拉开距离。

“嗨，亲爱的，”那边巴基轻快的声音，“你在忙着？”

巴基很少公开这么亲昵地叫他，这要么是代表他心情好得想来调个情，要么就是他心情超级差想惹火个什么人，史蒂夫完全不知道现在到底是哪一种。

他朝后看了一眼，克林特和山姆已经闪到五步外做张望风景状，史蒂夫不由轻笑。“还好，你的事情忙完了？”

“还差一点点，”巴基说，“我今晚能在家里见到你吗？”

所以是第一种？史蒂夫有点迟疑，他是忽然走运了还是怎么样？然后他想起，佐拉，冬日战士，他挫败地哀嚎一声：“对不起，我确实想见你，但可能这几天我都抽不开身——”

“没关系，”巴基说，意外地爽快，“我知道了，我回头再打给你？”

史蒂夫收线，巴基似乎已经摆脱了几天前莫名其妙的烦躁情绪，他们的小纷争——他都不知道那是为什么以及什么时候开始的——已经雨过天晴了。他不可自抑地露出一个大大的傻笑。

“如果你需要，队长，咳，回家一趟，”山姆说，他和克林特已经结束了看风景，克林特挤眉弄眼。“你可以，呃，溜回去一会，反正也没人会发现的。我不觉得冬日战士会选在这时候跳出来。”

但史蒂夫已经恢复了常态。“不需要，工作为先。我又不是恋爱中的傻瓜情侣。”他正色道。

你是啊，你就是啊，他的两名手下以目光吐槽，史蒂夫装作没看见。

 

 

身着维修工制服的巴基隐身于角落，借着大厅玻璃映射，看着他们三个人离开，他嘴角讥讽地扯动一下，拿起身边一个工具箱，朝员工专用电梯走去。

避开了巡查的警员后，他凭借密码锁进入地下配电室，打开工具箱开始工作。最后一根比头发还细的铜丝终于完美服帖的缠在了复杂的电路。他就如同来时一样没惊动任何人地离开。

配电室的门被轻轻带上，咔嚓一声轻响，复杂的密码锁即刻启动，继续严密地保护着这个布满服务器和继电中枢的大房间。各种设备嗡嗡转动，四周的监视器却像死了一样一动不动，直到忽然滴一声轻响，又灵活地转动起来，监视着这里的每一个角落。

在某个配电箱铁灰色的盖子后面，几点小小的红光开始闪烁。

 

 

 

大屏幕上显示的是整栋大厦的平面图，希尔操纵着电脑，锁定在某一层，呈现出其内部结构。

“这里是佐拉现在所在的楼层，”她说，“在每个进出口都有我们的人，包括顶楼，我们可以随时看见每个入口的情况，就像你看见的，他想从任何地方进入，都要经过我们设下的关卡——”

他们眼前的显示屏突然发生一丝干扰，几乎同一时间，雪花状影像占据了全部的监控镜头。

“——除非他已经在大厦里面了。”史蒂夫接完了她的话，希尔没空搭话，她紧张地试图重新拿回大厦的监控系统的控制权。监控墙上的画面渐渐一个一个恢复，史蒂夫倾身看去，一切似乎如常。

十秒，已经足够发生很多事了。

“我去把佐拉带下来。”他当机立断，希尔首肯了。

 

 

在大厦之外，明亮的探照灯交叉扫过。他们在寻找的那道影子正站在大厦的边缘，完美地和黑暗融为一体，他抬起手腕看看手表，按下了一个小巧精致的遥控器按钮。

 “啪嚓！”远处的配电房里，几个小巧精致的炸弹曝出一阵火光。

几乎就在同时，冬日战士扣紧手里的绳索，从楼顶急坠滑下。

 

 

史蒂夫打开房门，佐拉转身看着他，故作镇定地耸耸肩，“罗杰斯队长，我还以为冬日战士会来得比你快。”

“别耍嘴皮子了，跟我走。”史蒂夫命令道。

佐拉的两个保镖向前一步，挡在他前面。史蒂夫微微扬眉，真的，在这个时候？佐拉说，“我不想和你做对，罗杰斯队长，但出于礼貌，我更喜欢在这里等着客人。毕竟，这是我期待已久的好戏。”

史蒂夫没心思再琢磨他打什么谜了。两边的保镖朝他围扑上来，史蒂夫侧身避过，一个肘击，手肘毫不留情地撞碎了从后面死抱着他不放的那个家伙的下巴，同时另一只手腕一翻，捏住了另一个人偷袭的的拳头。他顺势一扭，那个家伙惨叫一声，另一手砸向史蒂夫的太阳穴，史蒂夫一偏头，堪堪闪过，随之一脚踢在对方的膝盖上。对方即刻崩倒在地。

落在后面的山姆这时候也带着他的小队涌了进来。史蒂夫朝门口做了个请的手势。“现在你只能跟我们走了，佐拉博士。”

 

他们忽然眼前一黑，所有的灯光包括应急电源全部熄灭了。

空气里有呼啸风声袭来，史蒂夫回头去看，玻璃墙外面一道亮光一闪，“趴下！”他大喊。 

迟了。“碰!”一声巨响，整块巨大的玻璃墙应声而碎，无数玻璃渣伴着热浪和火光席卷整个房间。站在最前面的山姆和史蒂夫被气浪冲得往后退了好几步，明亮的火光腾起，火蛇扑面而来，两人就地翻滚躲开。

史蒂夫勉强睁开眼睛，他模糊看到一条黑影从火光中自窗外跃进。那个人目的明确，他一把揪住同样被震得七荤八素的佐拉，几步就拖到窗口，毫不犹豫带着人一跃而出，身体还在半空，他已经向后扔出了一枚东西。

那东西嗤一声爆开，浓厚的烟雾顿时弥漫了整个房间，等史蒂夫挣扎着扑到窗边，他的眼睛被浓烟刺激得冒出了泪水，但他还是看见了一个人影，带着佐拉不但没有向下坠落反而在急速上升。

 

 

“希尔，他来过了，我不知道他是怎么知道我们把佐拉转移在这里的，但他已经把人带去顶楼了！”史蒂夫呼叫希尔：“我需要直升机支援。”

“直升机五分钟后到位。”希尔说。

五分钟都够冬日战士把佐拉杀死再复活再杀死好几次然后从容离开了，史蒂夫回头对克林特说，“你原地待命，直升机五分钟后到，我们在顶楼汇合。”克林特打开热成像瞄准镜，朝他比个收到的手势。

“但你要怎么做？”山姆咳嗽着说：“电梯已经完蛋了，你也不能飞上去。”

但他能。

 

 

 

史蒂夫接过警员手里的三角钥匙，将电梯门打开。“史蒂夫，你在冒险。”希尔知道他的计划，不赞同地说。史蒂夫没答话，他掀开电梯顶部的天花板，三下两下就爬上了电梯井，他抓住电梯的钢索，深吸一口气，然后对着钢索与电梯顶的挂钩开枪。钢索断了，沉重的电梯立即向下坠去，断裂的钢索带着史蒂夫呼啸着上升，他咬紧牙关，几块破碎的铁片擦过过他的脸颊。

快到楼顶时史蒂夫抓住机会向下一跳，死死扣住一扇电梯门的边缘，他打开电梯门爬了上去。下方是电梯坠地发出巨大的响声。

史蒂夫拔枪上膛，小心翼翼地沿着走廊走过去，一串子弹从他左侧袭来，他就地一滚，躲到墙后面。

“冬日战士，”史蒂夫冲着那头喊话：“你杀了他也无济于事，你已经被包围，你走不出去了。”

他得到一梭子弹作为回应，又一排新鲜弹孔贴着他脑袋上方。

“不管是约会还是婚姻，三个人都有点挤了，罗杰斯。”那个他已经很熟悉的嘶哑粗糙如沙砾的声音说。


	19. Chapter 19

 “我不认为佐拉博士会是理想型的约会对象。”对他的戏谑（？），史蒂夫扬声回道：“说真的，你得提升一下你的品味。”

他能听见冬日战士低哑地笑了，“我个人品味会不同得多，队长。遗憾的是，佐拉博士非常好心地给了我邀请，我不想辜负他的好意。”

这就是为什么冬日战士这样目标确定地直奔佐拉所在而来，史蒂夫恍然大悟，佐拉事先已经和冬日战士留了线索。

佐拉到底打的什么算盘。

 

冬日战士似乎暂时不打算再朝他开枪了，史蒂夫忽然有了个大胆的想法，他举高手，让冬日战士能看见他的动作。

“冬日，”他说，用安吉拉对那人的称呼时不知何故有种古怪的亲昵感。“我现在要走出去，不带武器，请不要再补我几枪，好吗？还有某人在家里等我，我答应过稍晚会回家去的。”

“噢，居家男人，真感人。”冬日战士讽刺说，“众所周知，杀手总是特别尊重敌人的传统家庭价值观。”

至少他并没说不或拒绝的话，史蒂夫于是将枪扔落在地上，踢到一边。他慢慢走出去。

第一次，他终于和冬日战士面对面了。

“你不是杀手。”史蒂夫说，冬日战士一身夜行衣，在护目镜和面罩的遮挡下，完全无法辨别他的面部轮廓。他静立不动，周身上下一股肃杀之气，史蒂夫一点不怀疑，只要他有任何一个动作不对，对方会毫不犹豫地朝他开枪。“我们也不是敌人。”

“也许是，也许不是，”冬日战士的枪口依旧对着他，不过没那么咄咄逼人了。“给我个理由，为什么我要留你在这里碍我的事，拖延时间让你们的人赶过来？”

史蒂夫没回答，他瞟了一眼佐拉，那个滑稽的矮胖子被冬日战士随随便便地丢在一边，睁大一双惊惶未定的小眼睛。他嘴上贴着一圈胶带，怪不得之前他一声不吭。

“你没必要脏了自己的手。把他交给我，”史蒂夫说，用上了他最真诚的劝服表情：“他会因为他的所作所为受到应有的惩罚，我保证。”

“但我更喜欢自己动手处理私人恩怨，他也是这么想的，”冬日战士说，他伸手撕掉佐拉嘴上的胶带。“我说得对吧，佐拉博士？”

 

“我们又再见了，冬日战士，”佐拉说，他的眼睛溜溜地在史蒂夫和冬日战士之间打转，史蒂夫尽量保持着空白表情。“还是我该叫你另一个名字？”

“说点更有趣的事吧，”冬日战士说，“这样或许能稍微延迟我把一颗子弹送进你那颗愚蠢的脑袋的时间。”

“如果你杀了我，明天就有人把你的身份公布于世。”佐拉说，“那可是一个大新闻，我觉得你不会喜欢那个后果的。”

“看起来我也没有多少选择，”冬日战士冷冰冰地说，“如果我不杀你，我的秘密也总在你的手里，你总是要说出去的。经验告诉我，一个变化无常的小人还是死了比较让人省心。”

佐拉露出一个歪斜的笑容。

“不，你错了，我不想要你死，我只是想让你痛苦。死是短暂的，痛苦则要长久得多。”他咬牙切齿地说，“我要你感觉到痛苦，日复一日地感觉到自己失去了你最珍惜的东西，居无定所，成为一个丧家之犬被人追赶。那是我想要的。”仇恨让他的脸扭曲了。

“因为那就是你们对我做的。我的儿子，上帝把他赐给了我，你们却把他夺走了。你们杀了他，你们每一个人都要付出代价，千万倍的代价，特别是你。”

对他声嘶力竭口沫横飞的愤怒演说，冬日战士只是耸耸肩。

“上帝造了那么多人，总有个把人渣会混进来。”他低沉的声音像雷滚过低压的云层，在史蒂夫脊背窜起一阵刺痛。“而有些人的存在，就是为了过滤掉这些错误。你该庆幸，一个人只能死一次。这同样也是上帝的仁慈。”

他举起枪，史蒂夫早有准备，一个飞扑向他，冬日战士被他冲撞出去，一枪打空，他怒吼一声，毫不客气飞起一脚踹了过来。一股强大的力道撞在史蒂夫腹部，史蒂夫咬牙硬扛着，反手一拳挥向对方的面部。

冬日战士躲开了，但是他的镜片裂开了，他拉下护目镜，忿怒地一丢，跳起来，继续举枪对着还趴倒在地上的佐拉。史蒂夫别无他法，只能一脚踹在佐拉身上让他稍微挪个地方，同时用手地上一撑奋力跃起，顺势一脚踢向冬日战士持枪的左手。

冬日战士的枪被他一脚踢开，右手在后背一摸便多了一把军刀，闪着寒光的小刀在他手里一转，没有片刻迟疑，直直地刺向史蒂夫面门。史蒂夫闪避，小刀直没入墙面。一击不中，冬日战士恼火地哼声，反肘撞击史蒂夫，史蒂夫一拳打在他的右肩上，反手抓住他的胳膊，拧向背后，顺势一个背摔，冬日战士在半空甩出去，落地借力一个翻滚，再次站了起来。

有什么东西啪嗒落在他们之间。

两架直升机从远处逼近，旋翼击打起的风声笼罩下来，史蒂夫对这一切听若未闻视若无睹。整个世界他眼中只剩下一个人。

“巴基。”他失魂落魄地叫道：“可是为什么——”

巴基——冬日战士露出一个嘲讽的笑容，眼中冷冷无笑意。

 “抱歉，达令，”他说，“我猜有些事就是很容易在结婚时忘了说。”

他再次举起了手中的枪——他是什么时候又摸到了枪，他TMD怎么能有那么多枪——史蒂夫无暇多想，他直接扑到了佐拉和巴基之间。

“砰!”

史蒂夫被突如其来的冲击推着向后退了两步，他下意识地捂住腹部，虽然穿着防弹衣，但是近距离射击的巨大冲力还是让他一时间疼得喘不过气来。

巴基举着手枪，纹丝不动地站在那里。史蒂夫有一瞬间的眩晕，好像子弹真的穿透了他的身体。

或许真正穿透他的是巴基的眼神，冰冷无情，仿佛他只是一个挡着他路的陌生人。

“抱歉，史蒂夫，我本来想让我们之间有个更友好的结局的。”

 

直升机已经逼近到他们上方，巴基顺手捞起面罩重新戴在脸上，他纵身跃起，灵活闪避着射灯的追踪，几个跳跃已经到了大楼的边缘。

等史蒂夫终于回过神追出去时，冬日战士已经消失无踪了。

 

 

“亲爱的，我还以为你会错过和我说再见呢。”

那个声音令史蒂夫在玄关处僵硬成一个雕像。

他感觉很糟糕，整个都是一团糟。他几乎不记得之前发生了什么，有人来来回回盘问他，又有人将他拖去医务室，这些细节模糊混乱，仿佛是发生在其他人身上，而他只是依附在扯线木偶身上，茫然麻木看着。

冬日战士在重重包围下逃掉，史蒂夫又一声不吭不肯回答任何问题，让尼克·弗瑞简直就要气炸了。还有更多人在他周围大吼大叫，史蒂夫一个都想不起来他们是谁。他感觉疲倦，又无端愤怒。他想撕开佐拉那意味深长的笑容，也想砸烂他身边的一切，想把自己也丢到任何一面墙上撞到失去意识为止，这样他就再也不必想任何事了。

最后他什么也没做。当尼克告诉他可以滚了，史蒂夫便回了家。一个再没有人等着他回来的家。

但巴基还在，他坐在沙发上，额头上带着薄汗，好像他刚刚打扫过房间的样子。一个小背包在他脚边。他打量着史蒂夫。

史蒂夫知道自己是什么样，他的外套皱巴巴套在身上，里面的T恤穿反了，头发乱糟糟的趴在他脑袋上，他脸上有几道深浅不一的伤痕，右手绑着绷带，衣服下面还有几处瘀伤隐隐作痛。

很明显，身体并没有接受到足够多的麻木信号，因为他还是能感觉到痛。

“你要走了。”他陈述这个事实。

“我会记得给你寄回离婚协议的，别担心。”巴基说，漫不经意地挂上一个笑容，那个笑容曾经让史蒂夫无数次感觉到自己幸福得如同在一个梦境，结果果然只是一个短暂的美梦：“现代人的作法，对吧，好聚好散。”

“好聚好散，”史蒂夫在舌尖咀嚼这个词。“这就是冬日战士用来形容像一个胆小鬼那样怯弱地夹着尾巴逃跑的行为吗？”

这话让巴基挑起眉，他被激怒了。“我可不是那个胆小鬼，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

说什么都没有意义了。史蒂夫没有看向巴基，他径直走进厨房拿了一个杯子，给自己倒了满满一杯水咕咚咕咚一口气灌下去。

当巴基从身后悄声无息地接近，拿开了他手里的杯子他没反应，那杯子被随手扔进水池，玻璃杯哐当一声裂成几块。史蒂夫空白地望着他，巴基突地一把扣住史蒂夫的咽喉，用力把他推到墙上。史蒂夫听见自己的后脑勺在墙上撞得咚的一声。

巴基的力道不大，只是史蒂夫已经失去任何反抗的欲望，他凝视着眼前这个男人，想找到那个自己熟悉的巴基。他只看见了对方眼里的自己：疲惫，憔悴，无力，绝望。

“我以为是你要好聚好散？”

“谁？我？”巴基故作讶异：“噢，我反悔了。”


	20. Chapter 20

[hr]

上半场冬盾注意

 

 

史蒂夫忽然明白巴基想要做什么，他扭头想要闪开，但巴基伸出手紧紧扶住他的脑袋，不让他闪避，然后他伸出舌头舔了舔史蒂夫的嘴角，舌尖蹿入时史蒂夫尝到了酒和烟的味道。史蒂夫紧咬牙后退，伸手想要推开巴基，他现在不想要这个。

但是巴基不允许。他再次靠过来紧紧贴在史蒂夫身上，下身极其下流地缓慢扭动磨蹭，他太知道如何挑逗史蒂夫了。

一股怒火猛地从史蒂夫心里冒出来，他快要硬了，但更多的是愤怒，烧掉了他残余的理性。他一把抓住巴基的肩膀，迎着巴基得逞的笑容吻了上去。

两个人像野兽撕咬一般接吻，巴基长腿一勾，缠住史蒂夫，整个人的腰身往前挺，用自己的下身放肆地摩擦着对方。他的手也没闲着，干脆利落地剥去了史蒂夫所有的衣服和裤子，史蒂夫以同样的方式回敬了他。很快，他们俩就赤诚相见，巴基粗鲁地握住史蒂夫勃起的阴茎，残忍又急切地用力揉搓，另一手则狠狠把史蒂夫往后推，直到他们俩跌跌撞撞后退着滚到卧室床上。

巴基咧开一个毫无温度的笑容，他分开腿跨骑在史蒂夫身上，史蒂夫一言不发，他的意识依旧徘徊在麻木当中，但身体已经彻底被唤醒，阴茎坚硬如铁地耸立。巴基也是一样，他低头摸出润滑剂，匆匆挤在手指上，胡乱地在他的阴茎上抹了两下，然后拍了拍史蒂夫的大腿，示意他们要换个位置。

史蒂夫服从了，他跪趴着，感觉到两根手指捅进他的后穴，没有片刻地停留便残忍地来回抽插。

他一点也不温柔，史蒂夫却也没感觉到痛苦，至少没感觉到身体上的痛苦，恰恰相反，他硬得不行。

史蒂夫真的不知道他自己为什么还能硬得起来，但是事实却是他自己正努力地把阴茎压进床单来回磨蹭，稍微舒缓一下几乎马上就要爆发的欲望。如果这就是巴基最后的临别赠礼，他希望至少能持续得更久一点。

即使如此，当巴基试图强行将阴茎挤进史蒂夫的身体，他还是疼得一缩。

太紧了，他的身体并未经过充分的扩张，完全不能让巴基顺利进入。

“放松，”巴基在他耳边说，他赤裸的胸膛紧紧地贴在史蒂夫的后背上，“太紧了，让我操你。”

即使疼得眉眼都皱成一团，史蒂夫却忽然莫名其妙想笑，他的肩膀抖动一下，这个没能瞒过巴基，后者忿忿地用力一挺身，把阴茎硬生生地塞进了史蒂夫紧窄的后穴，史蒂夫咬着牙把头撞进手臂间，压下闷闷的痛呼。

疼痛本该让欲望褪去，但它没有，史蒂夫还是硬得简直下一秒就能射出去，他被巴基的冲撞带动，一下一下地在床单上摩擦，呻吟变得破碎，巴基的一只手摸到他的下巴上，史蒂夫不假思索便一口咬了上去。

这换来巴基又一下狠狠撞击，他们俩一起呻吟起来，巴基热烫的呼吸吹拂在史蒂夫的肩颈处，那种深入骨髓的亲密感甚至比直接作用在他阴茎上还要命。

他们从来没有这样沉默地做爱，没人说话，没有名字被叫出来，房间里只有他们断断续续的被努力压抑的喘息声。

史蒂夫把头抵进枕头，双手紧紧抓住床单，汗水打湿了他的肩颈和后背，他一声不吭，任凭巴基鲁莽地在他身体里重重地插进去，再抽出来，再插进去。

他感觉着身上的巴基撑起自己，让自己的上半身抬起，感觉他正在看着自己的身体是如何与史蒂夫相连，那种清晰的既视感让史蒂夫轻微地发抖。

他们的性事一向是两人都非常热衷的运动，巴基了解史蒂夫的每一个敏感点，他知道史蒂夫的每一个反应代表着什么，每次他占据主动也总是喜欢把史蒂夫逗弄到求饶。

这一次不是。

巴基只是在索取，尽他全部力量在索取，他用力抓住史蒂夫的髋部，发狠地操进去，史蒂夫有种错觉，仿佛他想要把自己的所有都嵌入他的身体。

这让史蒂夫无法抑制地把自己的臀部向后撞去。他想要巴基，他的身体，他的大脑，他的心，所有他的一切，都在尖叫一件事：他想要巴基。

巴基的每一次捣入也都在他不断累积的欲望上火上浇油，他在攻击史蒂夫最敏感的那个点，用尽全力，毫不留情。史蒂夫觉得自己已经在高热中融化成不成形的一团，他只能不顾一切地去接受巴基给他的一切——以同样速度不断攀升的痛苦和兴奋。

 一只手温柔地抚上他的腰，五指展开慢慢地向前移动，直到他腰腹的伤处，巴基突然用力按下去，与此同时他再次狠狠地撞击他。疼痛和快感像两道突如其来的闪电一起击中了他，史蒂夫张开嘴，全身不可抑制地抽搐起来，但他依然没有发出任何声音。

巴基终于停止折磨他的肋骨，他的手继续往下，他汗湿的掌心滑过同样被汗水侵透的肌肤，握住了史蒂夫高高挺起的阴茎。他收紧手指，揉捏，摩擦，缓慢地引导着史蒂夫快要积累到顶点的欲望，一步一步地向那一点迈进。

“史蒂夫，”巴基沉重的身体压下来，他的嘴唇紧贴在史蒂夫耳边，轻轻磨蹭着史蒂夫的脸颊，他的皮肤如此黏腻高热，几乎能融化在史蒂夫身上：“来吧，为我射吧。”

他再次冲进来，又快又狠，史蒂夫在前后夹击中剧烈地颤栗起来，快感和痛苦都在那一点爆发出来，他无声地张大嘴，抽搐着，巴基紧紧握住他，快速撸动，他全身绷紧，射在了巴基手里。

 

 

史蒂夫双臂张开，他安静地趴在床上，似乎睡着了。巴基看见史蒂夫的后背青一块紫一块，到处是淤青和伤痕。这种情形并不陌生，史蒂夫有时会带着一身伤回来，巴基会在床上一寸一寸抚摸过那些伤处，并看着之后每一天那些痕迹一点一点褪去，直到最后又是他的史蒂夫。

但是今天这些伤，有些就是他的杰作。史蒂夫看上去像一只被折断翅膀的鹰，饱受折磨奄奄一息。而他就是施以辣手的坏蛋。这种想法让巴基难以忍受。

他当然知道史蒂夫是要他的。史蒂夫的痛苦是真的，史蒂夫爱他也是真的。和一个人同床共枕三年，即使他很少将那些话宣之于口，每一天的感情也不会是假的。

但那还远远不够。全有或全无，永远只有这两种选择。

巴基径直去了卫生间，他的目光在柔软的毛巾上掠过，犹豫了一下，最终还是强压下想要去替史蒂夫清理一下的念头。拖泥带水不是他的作风，这次他已经拖得太久。

也许一周，或更长一点的时间，他想，他的东西就会再次被史蒂夫打包封起来了，只是这次永远不会有人再把它们拆开了。史蒂夫会再次锁上那道门，封上一切，仿佛巴基从未出现在他的生命里一样。

也没有一个人会在半夜闯进来，无赖地跑到史蒂夫的床上去讨要一个说法了。

回忆几乎令巴基微笑起来。

 

 

他快速冲洗了一下，胡乱擦了几下身体，穿戴整齐走出去的时候他准许自己最后一次走到床边，低头看着那个即将和他再无关系的男人。

“现在我们该说再见了。”他悄声说，仿佛怕惊醒了那人。他的手不由自己地落下去，落在那头凌乱柔软的金发上，指尖在微凉发丝上留恋不舍。

“再见，吾爱。”

 

 

后来巴基想，就是那一瞬间他大意了，他再一次软弱了，正如每一次他面对史蒂夫都会发生那样。软弱令人轻敌，他永远不该相信美国队长会随随便便轻易放弃。

一声清脆叩响，一只手铐已经挂住了他那只手，史蒂夫翻身坐起，将另一头铐在了床头上。

巴基愕然，继而失笑。

“玩真的？”他说，翻了个白眼，“你觉得这玩意能锁得住我多久？”

“我知道你对付这个很在行。”史蒂夫说，他显得很冷静，冷静得有点陌生了。“所以我准备了其他东西。”

他坦然地裸露着躯体——他身上还有不久前他们欢爱的痕迹，巴基狐疑地看着他走了出去，当史蒂夫再次回来，爬上床半跪坐在他前面，巴基莫名地看着他拿出另一副手铐。

“你还指望我自己伸手让你铐住吗？”巴基嘲笑他，史蒂夫也笑了一下，他伏下身体，在巴基额头擦伤处留下一个吻。巴基的笑噎在喉咙里，他后仰一下头，完全搞不清史蒂夫在搞什么鬼了。

当他意识到史蒂夫已经抓住了他另一只手已经晚了，又一次大意，他实在太习惯了他们的身体接触，以至于下意识里便不会抗拒了。

“操。”巴基喃喃道，他双臂大张地被铐在他们的床上，怒视他的丈夫——马上就要变前夫了，他下定决心，这个婚非离不可，这个混蛋已经会利用他自己的身体本能来对付他了。“现在又怎么样？等你的手下来带我走？把我送到监狱里？”

“不，”史蒂夫说，他看起来有点奇怪，神情恍恍惚惚地，带着迷乱，同时努力挣扎出一丝清明。“我很抱歉，我——我就是不能——不能让你走……”

“你也不能就这么把我铐在这里一辈子。”巴基说。

史蒂夫的眼神更温柔了，“我不能吗？”他挨近了，巴基屏息，史蒂夫又印了一个吻在他额头，轻柔纯洁，却犹如炭火般炙热烙印在他皮肤上。

巴基觉得自己要死了。他再不离开他真的要死了，死在名为史蒂夫·罗杰斯的温柔陷阱里。

“我——”他清清嗓子，史蒂夫退开一点看着他，巴基差点就沉溺在那双温柔的蓝眼睛里忘了自己想说什么。

“听着，我们毕竟还是有过好时光。看在那些愉快的相处上，给你一个建议，真诚的。去找那个你真正想要的人，不要再浪费时间了。”巴基干笑起来，“我本来想毛遂自荐，但我稍微有点担心会失手杀掉他，那样就会坏了我的职业声誉。所以就算了。不管他过去多混蛋，我肯定现在你可以制得住他的，所以去找他吧，找到那个人，别让他离开了。”

 “我现在就在这么做。”史蒂夫说。

“我说的不是我！”巴基愤怒地砸了一下手铐。“操！你就不能面对一次你自己的内心吗？！”

史蒂夫认真地看着他，然后笑了。

“你不会知道我内心真正想做的是什么。”他说，小心翼翼。“那太……过火，连我自己都会吓到。”

“我知道，”巴基冷冰冰地说，“我就在那个房间里，记得吗？我就是冬日战士。你告诉过我，你想要困住某个人，让他永远留在你身边。我不觉得那想法有多黑暗，说不定他会举手赞同呢，只要他没瞎。”

“你不会赞同的，”史蒂夫说，虽然巴基就在他面前，他却接近于喃喃自语，“你不会，你现在就已经想走了。”

巴基暴躁起来。“这TM关我什么事——”

噢。

噢。

操。

 

 

“你问过我最黑暗的秘密，我最渴望的一切。”史蒂夫低语，如倾吐一个无人应该知晓的秘密：“我想要你这样，永远离不开，永远在这里，我可以永远地拥有你，再也不要只能眼睁睁地看着你离开。”

那条欲望之蛇，盘旋在他心里，嘶嘶地冒着毒气。

“但那不是你。如果我做出这样的事，你就不再是你了。”史蒂夫说，巴基只能目瞪口呆地看着他，暂时失去了语言能力。“那会毁掉你之所以是你的东西。我宁可去死也不愿意看见那一天。”他的手温柔地拂过巴基的脸颊一侧，小心得像触碰最易碎的宝贵瓷器。巴基一眨不眨地看着他。

史蒂夫解脱般闭上了眼睛。“你赢了。”他溺水般挣扎着说道：“我还是做不到，我不能不让你离开。”

他取出钥匙，打开一边的手铐，当他要打开另一边时，巴基以刚刚获得自由那只手猛地握住了他。

“再说一遍。”他要求道。

“什么？”史蒂夫看起来完全茫然。

“再说一遍。”

史蒂夫听懂了，或者没懂。但他挪过来，低头虔诚而纯洁地在巴基被铐住的手背上印下颤抖的一吻。轻柔得像蝴蝶轻轻落在花间，像露水被轻风微微拂动。

像这一生最后一吻。

巴基剧烈喘息起来，仿佛轻轻一吻已然烫伤他。

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

“你可以对我为所欲为。对我做任何事，只要你想要。”

 

 

他看不见，那一层薄薄织物覆盖在他眼睛上，只透进来些微光芒。

巴基从未这样完全彻底交出自己，他的视线，身体的控制，全部都在另一个人手里，只要他想，他就能对自己为所欲为。想到这一点，巴基脊背底部不能自己地蹿起一阵紧张，无声地吞咽了一下口水。

“你知道这个幻想，到现在其实有点老派古板了对吧。”为了掩饰，他说，但一张口却反而暴露了他真实的情绪。

一根手指抵在他嘴唇上，巴基忍不住想追随过去。“嘘，这已经不是幻想了，不是吗？”史蒂夫悄声说，“我还没真正开始做什么呢。”

他的一只手轻柔地抚上巴基的脸颊，手掌心蹭过他下巴，停留在他嘴唇边，拇指温柔地按在下唇上抚弄。巴基张开嘴，将其含入口中。那手指带着些粗糙的老茧，它温柔地抚过他口腔里细致的粘膜，跟他的舌头搅在一起，让他的舌头围着它舔舐吮吸。

史蒂夫伏下身，火热的嘴唇贴在巴基的脖子上缓缓磨蹭，巴基能闻到他身上淡淡的汗水味道，还带有性的气息，这让他心里痒痒地忍不住啃咬史蒂夫的指尖，史蒂夫呻吟一声，在巴基的脖子上轻咬一口作为回报。

他的另一只手滑进巴基的T恤杉下，在左边乳尖上重重地拧了一下，巴基喘息一声，差点要放开他含在嘴里的手指，史蒂夫轻轻地握了一下他的脸颊暗示他继续，另一手改以用指腹温柔亲密地安抚，又酥又麻的感觉从那带着电力的指尖一路传来，巴基挺胸去想够到更多。他含着史蒂夫的手指呻吟起来。

现在开始变得有趣了。

 

那只手继续向下，史蒂夫张开手指在巴基结实的腹肌上来回摩挲，稍微用了点力抚摸过手下的肌肉，巴基不自觉地收紧肌肉，轻微喘息。

“放松，”史蒂夫在他耳边说。他收起手掌，只留下食指尖极轻极缓地滑过巴基起伏的肌肉线条，巴基呜咽一声，但依言完全放松地敞开了自己。他信任史蒂夫。

史蒂夫的抚摸变得越来越轻，那一点点温暖的触感顺着他的身体，往下，往下，再往下，手指灵巧地拽开他的皮带，拉开拉链，探入他的内裤。巴基深吸一口气，但史蒂夫却避开了那里，抚进下身浓密的毛发，勾起几缕缠绕在指尖，不轻不重地拉拽几下，然后又离开了。

这个混蛋。

“现在——你这混蛋——”巴基啃了他拇指一口。史蒂夫轻轻的笑声让他火大，或者只是欲火。

“你想要什么？”史蒂夫收回在他嘴里翻搅的手指，亲昵地摩挲过他的下巴，巴基感觉湿漉漉的一道印子一直蔓延到他锁骨处。他仰起头来，朝史蒂夫大概的方向勾勾下巴，他知道这个角度多少令人无法抗拒。史蒂夫果然发出一声抽气。“你要什么？”他再问一声。

“你。”巴基说：“你是赶快开始进入正题，还是我要自己来？”

 

“别着急。”史蒂夫说，“是谁说自己可以让我为所欲为的？”

巴基喷了声。“混蛋。”他嘀咕道。

“没耐心的家伙。”史蒂夫回敬道，然后一下子拽掉了他的裤子，巴基非常乐于助人地抬起下身，扭动着协助他把那些碍事的东西彻底剥离他的身体。

 “快点，我唔——”后半句话猛然切断了，史蒂夫埋下去舔了他一下，湿漉漉的舌头从他的囊袋一直舔到顶端，“操！”巴基完全控制不住，他拉紧手铐，下身一挺，想把阴茎插进史蒂夫的嘴里。

史蒂夫把他摁了回去。

巴基愤怒地咆哮一声，但史蒂夫爬过来亲了他一下，干脆地把他的咆哮堵了回去。“耐心，亲爱的，”他说。“我保证等待会物有所值。”

他在逗弄他，巴基意识到，一旦明白这一点，他就笑了。来而不往非礼也，他一侧头含住史蒂夫的耳朵，重重地舔了一口，从耳根处一路舔开去。对方喉头窜出呻吟，巴基得意地笑了。

“还想要慢慢来？”他挑衅道。

即使看不见，他也能感觉到史蒂夫轻笑开，他温热的身体覆盖在巴基身上轻微震动。然后他稍微退开了点。

巴基感觉到史蒂夫贴着他的身体滑下去，这其中的暗示令他高高翘起的阴茎不自觉地弹跳了一下，他刻意挺挺下身，这一次史蒂夫没有再拖拉，他下一秒就被含进温热的口腔里。那张湿润温暖的嘴温柔地裹住他的龟头，一条灵活的舌尖顶住他的尿道口，轻轻弹动。

“操!”巴基大口大口吸气，等一口气顺过，他便毫不客气地大力挺腰，操进史蒂夫的嘴里。

史蒂夫温顺地张开嘴让他进去，他的舌头贴在巴基的性器上来回打转，给予他更多的刺激。巴基气喘吁吁，察觉到史蒂夫似乎想让他就这样射出来，他伸手朝下摸，抓住史蒂夫的头发，并没用力，只是暗示地拉了拉。“别，还没到时候，我还不想射。”他说，史蒂夫稍微停了。

“到这边来，”巴基抬起上半身，他正想继续说，但被史蒂夫舌头上又一连串的动作弄得把脑袋砸到枕头上。他仰起脖子，狠狠地把阴茎在史蒂夫的嘴里插了几下，终于找到了语言能力：“过来，我也想吸你。”

史蒂夫稍微让他的阴茎滑出来一点，含糊地说：“可是我是想为你做这个——”

“滚蛋——不是字面意义，”巴基独断地命令，反正他知道史蒂夫最终还是不会反对的。“过来让我吸你。”

现在，这个新位置就很不错，相当不错了。

巴基决定他喜欢这个姿势。也许这事以后还可以再来一次。

虽然看不见，但是巴基还是因为想象中的画面更硬了。事实上他也没什么脑子去做“想象”这种高难度的事，他的脑子和阴茎一起插在史蒂夫嘴里了——他在干史蒂夫的嘴，那张迷人的嘴舔得他爽翻了，还有史蒂夫的手，太棒了，他一手包住他的阴囊在揉搓，另一手的两根手指并在一起——哦，且悄悄地偷跑了一步，伸进了他后方。巴基一点也没打算抱怨，他甚至哼都没哼哼两声——

因为史蒂夫的阴茎正在漂亮地勃起在他嘴里，完全堵住了他的喉咙。

他放松了自己的嘴，以便能更好地为那根漂亮的阴茎服务，任其自由地抽插。他用力吮吸，挑动舌头，尽量压下自己的头，让史蒂夫的阴茎头部紧紧抵在他的咽喉上。

这对已经逗弄了他好一会的史蒂夫有点太刺激了，巴基感觉到他的阴茎开始轻微抽动，他快要射了，在失控之前，他让自己离开了巴基的嘴，稍微调整一下姿势，也便于把手指集中在了巴基后穴那一点上戳刺，同时在巴基的阴茎上更加卖力地来回滑动自己的嘴唇和舌头。

哦操，这太过了，巴基仰起头，不由自主地抓紧手铐，整个身体都绷紧地拱起，尖锐的快感从那里闪电一般钻进他的脊椎，刺进他的后脑，他咆哮着射进史蒂夫的喉咙。

 

 

史蒂夫捏住自己的性器，强行压下射精的冲动，他还不想就这样投降。他吞咽下了巴基的精液，细细舔舐着嘴里渐渐疲软的阴茎，直到感觉到巴基的放松，他才放开，跪在上方打量着他的丈夫，巴基软软地摊开在他身下，一只手还被铐在床头上，眼睛上蒙着那条星条旗领带——他送给史蒂夫的礼物。他在高潮余韵中喘息着，胸膛上布满细密汗水，随着呼吸起伏。

像是知道史蒂夫在看着他，巴基伸出舌头，他红润的舌尖在嘴唇上缓缓舔过，最后落在嘴角轻轻一卷。

这对史蒂夫已经快爆炸的性器简直是致命一击，他用上了全部的自制力才没有立刻骑在巴基的脸上再次把阴茎插进那张诱人的嘴。

取而代之的是，他过去亲了一下那诱人的嘴，巴基回吻他，两人几乎再次滚在一起，巴基推了他一下。“好了，”他说，“先帮我把这个拿掉吧。”

史蒂夫伸手解开了他眼前的束缚，接着打开了手铐，他温柔地揉揉巴基手腕上被拖拽出来的红痕。巴基的脸上还带着未退的红潮，嘴唇也很红，看上去湿润可口，他看着淫乱无比，同时也美得惊人。

而他属于史蒂夫。

史蒂夫被自己的想法刺激得呻吟一声，巴基好笑地看着他。

“我注意到了这个，队长。”他懒洋洋地说，坏心眼地去蹭史蒂夫还昂然挺立的性器，“想要我做点什么吗？”

 “嗯——”史蒂夫倾身吻他，在他嘴里含糊地回答，“如果你不行的话——”

“没关系，”巴基说，“我想做。来吧。”

史蒂夫犹豫了一下，他以为巴基说的是用嘴帮他解决，但巴基轻轻把他推倒，然后在史蒂夫反应之前就骑跨到他身上。

“我以为你更想射在我里面，”他又露出那种笑容，史蒂夫永远不能说不的笑容。“还是我想错了？”

他没错，史蒂夫呻吟着把头撞向后，天啊，现在他太过亢奋了，巴基再说几句他就能直接射出来了。

巴基可不想那么结束，他抬起下半身，让史蒂夫的阴茎抵在自己的后穴处来回磨蹭，“没关系，”他咬着嘴唇，在喘息间吐词，牙齿分开探出一点鲜红舌尖一闪。“我能承受。来吧。”

史蒂夫不需要更多催促了。他咬紧牙，按住巴基的髋部，用力向下压，同时一挺腰，狠狠地插进去。

两人都忍不住呻吟出声，巴基把双手按在史蒂夫胸口，让他们彼此适应这个节奏。他缓慢地上下起伏，低头看着史蒂夫，忽然笑出来。

“我突然想起件事，”他微微喘息，故意收紧自己，史蒂夫目光涣散，几乎没有办法分心去听他在说什么，“我想过到底是谁离开过你——我想找到他——”

“——没能找到？”史蒂夫说，他重重地往上一顶，巴基随着他的动作断断续续地笑。“我还以为冬日战士是最好的，他能找到任何藏匿者——”

“也许只是我下意识里不想找到他，”巴基道，“我怕找到他就忍不住想对他做点不那么友好的事，干掉他或别的——”他俯身去咬住史蒂夫的嘴唇，悄悄吐露道，“——然后我就能独占你。”

“请千万不要杀掉他，”史蒂夫说，“因为我真的真的很爱他。”

巴基头向后仰起，深深地呻吟起来，史蒂夫发现，他居然再次勃起了。

史蒂夫也撑不了多久了。他一翻身把巴基压在身下，扶起他的双腿，又重又深地抽插。巴基沙哑呻吟着，抓住他的臀部用力将他拉向自己，史蒂夫抽出来，又撞进去，巴基的身体紧紧吸住他，绞磨着他，情欲翻涌到最高点，史蒂夫挣扎着说出最后一句话，“——爱你。”

史蒂夫终于射出来了，他抽搐着，一股接一股的精液挤压进巴基的身体，被强行推迟的高潮喷涌而出，他无法呼吸，除了穿透他整个灵魂的满足和快感之外，他什么也感觉不到了。他射得那么猛烈，甚至令他感觉到整个心脏都在疼痛。

在模糊里，他感觉到巴基也在嘶喊出自己的高潮，在他身下一寸寸分崩离析。史蒂夫抬起头找到他的唇，没有了刚才的躁动和情欲，这个吻绵长柔软。巴基贴着他的嘴唇微笑。

“他也爱你。”他悄声道。


	22. Chapter 22

 

那句问话插进史蒂夫的意识里时，他还没完全清醒。他累得要死，同时心满意足，连浑身的酸痛都那么完美，他身边还有一处干燥温暖的热源，亲密而不过分地紧挨着他。每个人一生中最完美的一个早晨该有的一切都有了。你不能怪他全部的反应只是迷迷糊糊地“唔”了声。

“接下来我们要怎么办？”

 “……继续睡觉？”他闭着眼睛含糊地说，“不然呢？”

他的枕边人发出嗤笑。

“别装傻，我说的是美国队长和冬日战士。”

史蒂夫勉力睁开眼，去看床头的时间。“你不觉得现在这个时间来谈这么严肃的事实在太早了点吗？”但他还是翻了个身，到刚好可以进行一次严肃的距离外看着巴基。作为一个刚经历了人生中最跌宕起伏的一夜并才睡了几个小时不到的人，巴基看起来实在清醒得过头。

“我喜欢凡事尽早计划。”

史蒂夫心里某处嘀嘀亮起小红灯，“你不会是要再次重提离婚的话题吧？”他确认，“我还以为我们已经解决了这个问题。”

巴基翻了个白眼。“史蒂夫，我们没有解决问题。我们只是花了一整夜把对方操翻过去，刚刚能支撑到从浴室出来就晕死在床上了。”

史蒂夫不由自己地傻笑。“呃，我觉得我喜欢那部分。”

“我没说我不喜欢。”巴基说，“特别是知道你是有史以来最神奇的暗恋者这件事。”史蒂夫不满地嘿了一声，巴基抓住他的手让他们的手指交缠在一起。

“我也喜欢那个。”巴基温柔地说，“实际上，我最喜欢那部分。”他们四目相对，史蒂夫忽然感觉到呼吸困难。这不应该，他们已经结婚四年，三年来他每天都在同一张床上和这个男人一起醒来，就像手掌和手背般互相熟悉，可现在，仅仅是凝视着对方眼中那个自己，感觉那道温柔的注视，他几乎就心悸得要窒息。

“但这不能解决问题，”巴基先切断他们的视线，史蒂夫一阵失望，“我想要离开不是没有理由的，公众不可能接受美国队长和一个杀手结婚这种事。”

“你不是杀手。”史蒂夫说。

“只有你会这样想。”巴基匆匆一笑。“我确实做过一些不那么光彩的事，还有一些大概永远也不会被公布于众的事。我做那些并非为了荣誉，我从未期望那个。那是我的选择，存活在阴影之中。在阳光下的人们不会乐于知道有我的存在。”

史蒂夫看着他，这是巴基第一次坦然地谈起他自己的另一个身份。史蒂夫一阵心痛，他们之间错失了十年，那十年令巴基成为了冬日战士。史蒂夫也许永远也没办法知道发生过什么，也永远无法参与到那段过去之中。

“但你是完全不一样的，”巴基继续说，“你是每个人都敬仰的英雄，你代表着他们心中那些美好光明的东西，你确实是。我们是不同世界的人，我不能让你因为我而遭受别人的指摘和质疑……”

“我不是TMD人偶，”史蒂夫打断他，巴基纯粹是被第一次听他说出F打头那个词给震住了。“我也不是什么人打造出来的偶像，永远要漂漂亮亮地扮演别人以为我是的那种角色，必须要遵照某种规范，什么不能做，什么不能碰，按照他人眼中的我去活。如果我连我爱的人都不能选择，不能为了我爱的人去抗争，仅仅因为担心别人指摘就转换自己的立场，我不认为我有你说的那么好，你应该直接开枪射杀我。”

“我确实对你开枪了。”巴基说。

“你知道我穿了避弹衣。”史蒂夫说，“如果冬日战士想要杀我，他会直接爆头。还是你想说在那么近距离下你都没办法打中我的要害吗？”

事关个人职业尊严，巴基乖乖地闭了嘴。

“所以，不要再和我说离婚，或者想自己一个人亡命天涯什么的，”巴基闻言眼睛一亮，史蒂夫瞪得他打消了插话的念头。“我们会一起解决这事。”

“真可惜，我其实还想建议我们一起亡命天涯来着，我真想看看尼克·弗瑞知道我拐走了美国队长时会是什么表情。”巴基说，他的手指懒洋洋地摩挲着史蒂夫的，史蒂夫翻转手腕，手心朝上，巴基的手指便搭在他脉搏上，史蒂夫看着他的指尖轻快在自己的胳膊内侧一跳一跳地敲打，把这么简单的动作做得百般柔情。

“但你自己其实也不知道应该要怎么解决，对吧？”

史蒂夫泛出一点笑容。“现在还不知道，”他老实说，“但我们会想出办法来，只要你还在我身边，只要我们还在一起。我们就能一起解决它。”

如此自信，如此天真，巴基想，完全不知道这世界如何黑暗艰险，不知道真正黑暗处魔鬼的样子，那些爱恨扭曲的人心，因盲目偏执而汇集成群的流言和恶意，它可以成就你，将你拱上神坛，同样也能够以最快的速度将你拖入万劫不复之地。

或许他确实知道，但他还是固执地相信自己能够战胜它——不管那是什么，会以什么面目出现。

怎么能有人不爱这样的人呢？

他怎么能够不爱这样的人？

 

他们继续在床上什么也不干地腻歪了一会，在史蒂夫再次沉沉地坠回梦乡之前，他的手机忽然响了。巴基越过他去拿起来。

“是佩姬。”巴基说，把手机附在他耳边。史蒂夫根本连眼睛都没睁开。“佩姬？怎么了？”

“史蒂夫，”佩姬说，“詹姆斯在你身边？”

这问得很奇怪，史蒂夫忽然清醒了，如果没发生什么事，佩姬不会这么问。她知道了。

 “他在。”他接手了手机，半坐起来，“发生了什么事？”巴基靠着床头，安静地看着他。

“你们也谈过了？”佩姬含蓄地问：“我是指，所有的事？”

“我们谈过了。”史蒂夫说，“所有的事。”

佩姬似乎长长出了口气。“好吧，那么我知道你的决定了。不管怎样，我就是想先告诉你，你得有所准备，他们找到了安吉拉·波特。”

所以现在巴基的身份也不再是秘密了。“我知道了，”史蒂夫说，“谢谢你佩姬。”他对挑起眉的巴基无声地说“你的人”。巴基恍然大悟，但他看起来似乎不怎么担心。

史蒂夫谢过了佩姬，收了线，她似乎依旧忧心忡忡但没有多说。“我们得去见一趟尼克。”史蒂夫对巴基说，他犹豫了下。“你知道是安吉拉·波特向我们通风报信吗？”

巴基耸耸肩。“我猜到了。她到底是你们的人，她就是那样被培养出来，会这样做不奇怪。尼克·弗瑞会好好利用她的。”他警告史蒂夫，“你也许想到了外界的攻击，但来自自己人的这部分其实才是最要命的。他们才知道什么是你的痛脚。”

“他们也同样知道我不会轻易放弃。”史蒂夫露出一个大大的笑容，明明那么多危机就等在前面，他却感觉全所未有的轻松。“你现在是决定站在我身边陪我到底啦？”

“看不出我还能跑掉啊。”巴基说，他从另一侧下了床，扒拉他们落在一边的衣物，夹在其中的一条领带滑落出来，落在他们之间。巴基眯起眼，斜瞥它一眼，似笑非笑地看了一眼史蒂夫。史蒂夫腾地脸红了。

“你终于找到它正确的使用方法了。”巴基评价道：“不过我觉得我们还是千万别告诉娜塔莎你最喜欢怎么使用它。”

史蒂夫挑眉。“所以我们还是要回去继续做婚姻咨询了？”

“我们可有很多很多大问题要解决呢，达令，我们会需要的。”巴基说，气势万钧地将史蒂夫的衣物丢给他，“现在，最要紧的第一件，让我们先一起手拉手打跑你那群想要棒打鸳鸯的美国队长后援团吧，朱丽叶。”

 

 

 

不过尼克·弗瑞显然没打算当凯普莱特。

他们在尼克·弗瑞的办公室见他，一进去看见那个光头大佬状盘踞在桌子后面的样子，巴基不由心生一股旧地重游的感慨。他上次到这地方的情形依旧历历在目，谁能想到后来会变成现在这样的局面。

 “我假设你是直到昨天才知道巴恩斯先生，也就是你丈夫，就是冬日战士本尊？”尼克·弗瑞对史蒂夫说，史蒂夫直挺挺地站着，表情空白，“那样我会好受点，虽然你没有第一时间就报告这一点。”

“家庭事务总要优先处理，弗瑞长官。”巴基说，“你懂的。”

尼克冷哼，“我看出来这家庭事务是多么十万火急了，而你们这次的讨论结果是离婚还是不在选项上？”

史蒂夫坚定地直视他：“我们不会离婚。”

“我也猜到了。就这样吧。”尼克说，他按下内线电话：“请希尔副局长进来，你们俩可以走了。”他朝他们摆摆手。

就这么简单？巴基看了一眼史蒂夫，他还准备了好多说辞加讽刺都没用上呢。史蒂夫似乎也不太相信自己能这么走运，愣在原地。

“长官？”他小心地开口，尼克不悦地瞄他，呃，现在倒是有一点点真实了。“就这样？这件事就……说完了？”

“你还在期待什么？”尼克说，“家长胁迫？棒打鸳鸯？我们又不是在拍TMD言情剧，你也不是什么苦兮兮罗密欧与朱丽叶。”

“关于佐拉呢？”巴基提醒他，“他还是会公布我的秘密，他不会放过报复我的机会。你确定你的公关部门对付得了那些吗？”

“佐拉在我的控制之中，”尼克言简意赅：“三个一级谋杀，一个谋杀未遂。我会好好招待他的。他不会有太多空闲去兴风作浪了。至于你的事，我们会找到时间好好聊聊的。现在你们俩都别在这里浪费我时间了，要我去给你们俩开门还是怎么的？”

他一直把他们俩瞪了出去。

 

 

直到站在走廊里，巴基才大笑出来，史蒂夫也忍不住加入他。他们俩靠着墙咯咯笑像两个神经病，经过的人都纷纷为之侧目，但他们完全不在乎。

“他完全抢了你的风头！酷！”巴基说，“我都有点要喜欢他了。哇，我本来还期待你义正严词地发表一个‘我会捍卫我丈夫所有权利’的演讲去震慑他呢。”他看着史蒂夫笑容转为暧昧，于是秒懂了。“他已经听过了对吧？那是什么时候？我又错过什么啦？”

“很久以前。那不重要。”重要的是现在。

巴基深深望着他，他的笑容转为温柔。

“抱歉我是那个最后才知道的人。”他低声说，“但我保证以后不会再错过了。”

他的笑容忽然间又变得顽皮了，带着他一贯的促狭。史蒂夫看着他靠近，不由自主地屏住了呼吸。

“嗯，我是不知道关于在警局里公然亲热是不是有什么禁令或法律……”有吗，史蒂夫完全想不起来，他什么也想不起来，除了巴基一点一点放大的坏笑，还有眼中要把他全部淹没的柔情。

“但我TMD完全不在乎，我现在就要吻你了。”

而对这个，史蒂夫真的一点一点也不介意。

 

END


	23. Chapter 23

 

《四次和冬日战士的家庭生活碎片，最后一次是巴基》

 

他们婚姻的第二年

 

史蒂夫打开冰箱，他本来只是想拿罐啤酒，但里面还有其他东西：一个他确定在上一次他打开时并没有的苹果派，被戳得像月球表面似的惨不忍睹，连里面的内馅都冒出来了。史蒂夫困惑地眨了眨眼，被卡在那里大概一秒有余。

 “巴基？”他回头问在客厅里的人。“为什么我们的冰箱里有个苹果派（的尸体）？”

 “一个女人昨天来敲门，你不在，我就替你收下了。”巴基头也不抬地说，“估计是你的粉丝吧。我检查过了，没有下毒，没有炸弹，没有监视器，也没有埋着其他东西，完全安全。只是个粉丝礼物罢了。”巴基听着似乎还有点遗憾。

史蒂夫对着那个被开膛破肚了的苹果派纠结了十分钟，留下？还是不留？最终还是把它送进了垃圾箱，因为实在是太惨了简直不忍食用。

但他留下了附带的卡片——说真的，巴基如果注意了那卡片本来这份礼物还可以躲过这可悲的命运。（或许不会，他只会认为这个是敌人的障眼法直接跳过去。）

 

_给罗杰斯队长 &巴恩斯先生：_

_你们都是好样的。我们都支持你们。_

_祝永远幸福，百年好合~_

 

 

 

 

他们婚姻的第四年

 

史蒂夫一开始以为那只是垃圾邮件，或者什么人开的玩笑。他真的是那么以为的，因为正常人谁会相信自己的生活中会包括这种内容啊：

_亲爱的罗杰斯先生：_

_这里是上半年动物园总体收支情况（见附件），我们在此很高兴地告诉您，动物园一切运转良好，我们扩建了兽医室，检查并更新加固了老旧的栅栏。凯蒂的预产期在下一个月，对于宝宝的命名，我们有几个备选名字，您更喜欢哪一个：毛毛，辛巴，还是巴斯特？_

_……_

 

他茫然地看了三遍，最后认输了，拿着他的笔记本去找巴基。

“巴基？”这好像已经变成某种模式了，史蒂夫不安地想到：“这里有一封邮件——”

史蒂夫的话断在一半是因为他看见巴基正在看同一个页面，显然，他们也把邮件发给了他。

“嗯？”巴基说，“哦，你是说这个，每个名字画风之间区别有点太大，我还没决定呢。你有什么建议吗？”他渴望地问道，好像史蒂夫真的能给他一个答案似的。

所以这个是真的，不是什么恶作剧。史蒂夫茫然地说：“你有个动物园。为什么你有一个动物园？”

“ **我们** 有个动物园。”巴基更正他，“夫夫共同财产，这就是为什么他们发邮件给你。”

大概是因为史蒂夫还是太茫然，巴基终于好心给他具体解释了一下：“就是一个客户赠礼。他们之前一直不知道该送哪里去，现在他们（通过某些神通广大人士的渠道）终于知道了。”

史蒂夫挣扎在想问他为这个客户做了什么以至于对方如此慷慨（或恶作剧）的冲动里。最后他问：“还有其他的我还不知道的共同财产吗？”

巴基想了想，“我在哥伦比亚有一条彩虹蟒，因为那是在结婚之后才有的，所以大概也算是我们共有？但我不知道他们最后有没有把它放生，如果没有的话现在估计它已经繁殖出一个小小的彩虹蟒军团了。哦，在阿拉斯加还有个人送了我一架飞机——史蒂夫，你看着有点苍白，你还好吗？”

史蒂夫虚弱地说，“没事，我就是需要消化一下。”他摇摇晃晃地要走开，又停了。

“邮件里说到的凯蒂是——”请千万千万不要是什么非洲某地的女奴——等等世界上还存在女奴吗——

“一头母狮。”巴基开心地说，“非常漂亮有活力的小家伙，你下次可以和我一起去看看她，你一定也会喜欢她的。”

“好的，好，我想也是。”史蒂夫定了定神，“关于那个宝宝名字？我觉得辛巴就很不错，巴斯特有点邪恶，而毛毛我们已经有一个了。”而且想到世界上还有另一个能把它的同名者一口吞掉的毛毛，感觉也太奇怪了。他会无法直视毛毛的眼睛的。

三分钟之后，他收到了一封由巴基抄送他的给动物园的回复邮件。

 

_感谢你们的辛勤工作。_

_我和我丈夫都一致认为辛巴会是个好名字。_

 

 

直到半小时后史蒂夫才想起了另一个更严重的问题，财产申报，他不知道那些人会不会接受这种申辩的理由：对不起，我丈夫是个顶尖刺客（只针对坏人那种），那些雇佣他的客户实在太不知道该怎么表达感激之情。

“放轻松，史蒂夫，”巴基说，“这就是你和冬日战士结婚时会发生的事。还是你更想收到炸弹？”

这完全无助于解决问题。

 

 

他们婚姻的第六年

 

巴基痛恨这个场面。那些人满是期待看着他还有光明正大地各种交头接耳窃窃私语，还完全不在意他听见。

而他最不自在的是自己，站在这里像个傻瓜似的，紧张得手指僵硬，盛装礼服下冷汗直冒。他现在最想做的事情就是朝那堆人丢个炸弹然后趁乱跑到某个谁也不知道他是谁的地方。

“我讨厌这种事。”他挫败地低吼，史蒂夫在他身边，安抚地将一手搭在他后腰上。

“好啦好啦。”史蒂夫说，试图哄他。

“你再用这种哄小鬼的语气对我说话我就揍你。我才不管有几台摄影机在对着我呢。”巴基威胁他，他可是冬日战士，他可是说到就会做到的男人。

但史蒂夫在他嘴上快速地啄了一下，这一招太贱了，搞得巴基立即忘了全部的愤怒和不自在。

而全部的人，他们的同事、朋友，还有不知道哪里来的陌生人，都笑起来，好像他们等半天就为了看这个——他们确实是——然后心满意足地开始和身边的人聊天交际。

“你真的该改改每到结婚纪念日就威胁要揍我的习惯了。”史蒂夫站在他身边，露出完美的美国队长式笑容，一边悄悄和他咬耳朵。

“想都别想。”

 

 

他们婚姻的第七年

 

一般来说，史蒂夫不太干给自己的熟人拉红线这种事。他被认定了对感情这种事比较迟钝，特别是发生在自己身上时。不过，每个人都会愿意看见别人能够有圆满的爱情，特别是当他们自己就处在这种幸福当中的时候。

这就是为什么，在他们的朋友聚会上，当克林特走到他身边闪烁其词地问到角落里那个红头发的美女是什么人的时候史蒂夫整个人都精神一振。

 “那个娜塔莎，她是一个朋友，她非常非常了不起——”他正说着，巴基忽然碰了他一下，举着蛋糕靠近他。虽然疑惑，史蒂夫还是张开了嘴。

“她是个顶尖杀手。”巴基接下去说。

史蒂夫差点被蛋糕噎死。

克林特显然也是。“可，可是……她看着那么……”

“你知道我是谁对吧？”巴基残酷地说，克林特点了点头，“在某些方面，她是比我还厉害的人物。至少我是不敢小看她的。我们叫她黑寡妇。她有一个前男友，对她劈腿还试图把她出卖给她的对头。所以后来有一天她叫他出去，冬天过去冰雪消融，树林里只有那个男人和一头熊的尸体。所以如果你想搭讪，绝对绝对不要问她是做什么的。她干掉你就像捏碎一块小蛋糕似的。”

史蒂夫终于拿饮料把蛋糕冲下去时，克林特已经失魂落魄地走开了。

“那样可不太好啊。”他皱着眉说，“也许他是真的喜欢她呢，你这样就直接毁了他们进一步发展的可能。”

巴基给他一个“我知道我在干什么”的眼神。“娜塔莎的外表决定了大多数男人靠近她时只会看见她的脸蛋屁股还有胸，只要不是瞎了谁能拒绝上帝的这一完美作品？我不是说克林特浅薄，但如果他真的对她有兴趣想要认真发展下去，他就会愿意付出大力气真正去了解她。”

“包括穿越你布下的恐怖迷雾？”

“只有经历曲折才能真的称得上真爱呀。”巴基振振有词。

“你其实是在报复克林特上次在彩弹射击中联合山姆把你打败这件事对吧？”史蒂夫合理地怀疑道。

但是那个晚上过去，史蒂夫拉着他的丈夫穿过一群昏昏沉沉的人群时准备回家时，惊讶地发现克林特和娜塔莎在花园里的秋千架下手足相抵地睡着。他开始觉得，巴基也许可能是对的。

只是从那以后，克林特就再也不轻易相信巴基说的任何事了。

 

 

他们婚姻的第N年

 

麻醉剂让史蒂夫有种失重感，他的意识在梦境和现实之间飘飘浮浮，护士每一次进来都会弄醒他，给他检查各项体征。史蒂夫迷迷糊糊地任他们摆布。

 “你恢复得很好。”她对他说，“等明天没问题你就可以走了。还有什么人是需要通知到的吗？”

那个名字就在他嘴边，但史蒂夫摇了摇头。护士怜爱地给他拉了拉被子，悄悄地带上门走了。史蒂夫毫不挣扎地又陷入黑甜乡。

当他再一次醒过来，史蒂夫有点困惑。护士并没有在病房里，然后他听见一点点动静，在病床的一侧，有一双长腿搭在他床沿上，就是那个弄醒了他。

“嗨，睡美人。”那个溜进来就是专门为了把脚跷在床边吵醒他的坏家伙说。

史蒂夫眨眼，麻醉剂的作用还在，他有点分不清这是梦境抑或是真实。

“嗨，”他嘶哑地说，迷迷糊糊地露出笑容。“我以为你还在欧洲，或者什么别的地方……”

“刚下飞机就看见了新闻，”他的丈夫，他的守护天使，说，“全国新闻媒体都是我的耳目呢，你以为你能瞒得住我吗？”

“没什么大不了的，就是一点点轻伤。明天我就能回家了。”史蒂夫说，巴基伸手握住他还打着点滴的左手温柔地摩挲。“我没让他们通知你是因为不想分你的心。再说他们也不知道该怎么找到你。”

“关于这一点，我们会好好改进的。我早就该做出决定了。”巴基说，“尼克给我提供了一个选择，或者职位，随便你怎么说吧，反正就是那种东西。我本来在犹豫，但现在我决定了。”

史蒂夫似懂非懂，他还在迟缓运行的大脑还不能解析这些信息。巴基看着他朦朦胧胧的样子，笑了。他凑上来，温暖的嘴唇贴在史蒂夫额头印下一吻。史蒂夫幸福地叹口气，闭上眼睛。

 “嘘，好了，乖乖睡觉吧。”巴基悄声道，“我会在这里看着你的。”

“一直都会在？”

“一直都会在。”

 

End

 

以及最后发现婚姻咨询在番外塞不下了，于是寡妇姐就作为彩蛋附送。

 

 “这么说来，”娜塔莎说，“现在是一切都好了？”她竭力表现得职业，但笑容不能自己地放大。

巴基哼了一声：“谁告诉你一切都好了？他快把我唠叨疯了。”

“就是，巴基几乎什么都没意见，”史蒂夫说，“他几乎不对任何事表态，我的决定他都没有意见，我都不知道他真正的意思到底是喜欢还是不喜欢。那是我们的家，我们应该有讨论然后做出共同决定，不能总是我一个人说了算。”

“我做了决定，我刷了墙，”巴基说，“在你唠叨我说家里也得有一样是我选的东西的半个月之后。然后你又觉得不对劲。”

史蒂夫对娜塔莎做了个苦脸：“不是我特别喜欢的颜色……”他给娜塔莎一个眼神，明明白白是“其实他知道那是我最讨厌的颜色”。

“我知道那是你最讨厌的颜色，”巴基说：“我只是想用实际行动告诉你继续唠叨我会发生什么事。这还不是最糟糕的呢，史蒂夫。有胆子就继续唠叨我试试看。”

史蒂夫继续苦着脸。娜塔莎真不知道该同情他还是该好笑。

“事实是，我真的不在乎瓷砖的花纹，墙纸的颜色，还有其他的那些拉拉杂杂。”巴基说，他看着史蒂夫：“我唯一在乎的是，和我住在一起的人是你，任何其他的事情都是次要的。”

娜塔莎在他们旁若无人脉脉含情地对视中默默倒数了十秒，又五秒，他们还是没停下来。

“好了，”她断然道：“我现在确定你们俩是完全没问题了，你们现在就可以滚粗我的办公室然后再也不用回来了。”

 

真的END了


End file.
